Vacation Blues
by Shi-koi
Summary: Yaoi - Crossover - YGO & Harry Potter - Yami x Yugi - Puzzleshipping - Yami & Yugi go on vacation, unwittingly they get drawn into another magical world. Maybe some of the HP world will find out that not all Darkness is evil.
1. Chapter One

  
  


**Vacation Blues**

By Shi-koi

Author's Note: Single slashes i.e. / are Yugi's thoughts to Yami, and double slashes i.e. // are Yami's thoughts to Yugi. (Telepathy)

Content: AU, Action/Adventure, Angst, Violence, Sexual Content, Adult Content. Slash, *YAOI*, Lemons & Limes. Crossover between Yu-Gi-Oh! and Harry Potter.

Warning: *YAOI* and citrus. Rampant violence, Duel Monsters coming to life, extreme overuse of 'Avada Kedavra' and mild OOC with all characters. (Well duh! They aren't _gay_ in either series or film or even books, are they?)

Pairings: Yugi/Yami, others unconfirmed.

Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh! is not mine. Except in my dreams. All hail the god that is Kazuki Takahashi. For without him there would be no Yu-Gi-Oh! universe at all. shudders in horror Unfortunately, Harry Potter isn't mine either. *sigh*

Translations:

Japanese = English

Hai = Yes, sure, okay.

Jii-chan = Grampa

Bishonen = Pretty Boy

Aibou = Partner

Nani? = What?

Hikari = Light

Yami = Dark

Ja ne! = See ya!

~*~*~

  
  


_**Chapter One**_

  
  


"Mutou-san!! Mutou-san!!"

"Mr Mutou!!"

Yugi dashed into the Turtle Game Shop, slamming the door and leaning against it in relief, the journalists, with their cameras, still calling impatiently from outside.

"Damn vultures." Yugi muttered.

"Yugi? Is that you?"

"Hai. Jii-chan. It's only me." Yugi called out. Stepping away from the door. He paused long enough to make sure the window blind was firmly fastened shut before locking the door and making his way up the stairs to the living flat above the shop.

"Tea?"

"Please." Yugi flopped onto the couch in the lounge. A tired groan escaped.

Sugoroku brought in a tray with three cups and a pot of Green Tea. 

"Here." He passed a steaming cup to Yugi.

Yugi took it gingerly, the warm mist gently rising. He breathed in the familiar scent gratefully. He took a sip, sighing with appreciation, his body slumping further down into the seat, his leather-clad body bonelessly settling down.

Sugoroku smiled. "You really needed that, huh?"

Yugi waved a hand lazily. "Hai." He groaned suddenly.

"Yugi?" Sugoroku frowned.

"Sorry, muscles aching, that's all."

"Hmn." Sugoroku shook his head, powder grey bangs escaping from the bandanna he'd tied around his head. "You need to take a break."

Yugi snorted. "I wish." He closed his eyes.

"Where's Yami?"

One violet eye opened slightly, before Yugi yawned. "He's at the apartment. He filled in for me at the LiveDuels interview last night." Yugi chuckled tiredly. "I'm just glad they haven't figured out we're two different people yet. Otherwise we wouldn't even have time to sleep."

"Well.....everything should die down soon. When you've had your fifteen minutes of fame."

"Ha!" Yugi suddenly sat up, ignoring his loudly protesting muscles. "It's been a year since Duelist's Kingdom, and a whole six and a half months since the Battle City debacle. Yet have the media given up?" Yugi shook his head emphatically, tri-coloured bangs and spikes waving madly.

"Hmmn." Sugoroku looked thoughtful. "Ever thought of simply losing a game?" He asked mildly, purposely ignoring the horrified shudder which went through his grandson's body.

"Lose?! Gah! I'd rather be hounded by the media for the rest of my life!" Yugi shrugged. "Besides, that wouldn't really be right, either to me, Yami or whomever we lost to. It wouldn't be a fair win."

"Then I guess you're in a quandary."

"Pffft. I'll just have to think of something."

"Yes, because your previous ideas worked _so_ well."

Yugi looked indignant. "Well, how was I supposed to know the black hair dye would run in the rain?"

"Uh huh....what about the time you faked leaving the country?"

Yugi snorted. "It wasn't my fault those damn fangirls had to pull my hat off."

Sugoroku glanced at his grandson's spiky hair. Sharp black spikes, tipped in blood red were framed by soft blonde bangs around Yugi's still slightly rounded face. He looked far younger than his nineteen years. In fact, he could still have easily passed for fifteen. Of course, the fact that he was still only 4ft 9 didn't really help.

"What'cha thinking?" Yugi asked, when his jii-chan looked lost in thought.

Sugoroku smirked. "I was just remembering what that woman called you."

"Which one?" Yugi looked warily at Sugoroku. His grampa had a perverse sense of humour when he wanted to.

"The one which called you a 'Pocket Bishonen'."

Yugi blanched. "Gah! I remember her," the petite youth shivered, "she was scary, she kept asking me if I wanted to do a 'private interview'. Yuck."

"What did you tell her?"

This time, it was Yugi's turn to smirk, it made him look surprisingly like his yami. "I told her I had a harem hidden away, and that if she wanted, I could sign her up for a 'screening' test." Yugi snickered. "She couldn't get away fast enough."

"Heh."

Yugi sighed suddenly. "But that still doesn't sort out this mess."

"What you need is a way to get out of the country without anyone, and I do mean _anyone _knowing."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Uh huh. Easier said than done."

Sugoroku shrugged. "Maybe it is."

"Eh?"

"Use a Dragon."

~*~*~

Yami rolled over, the sheets tangling around his legs. Annoyed, the dark spirit simply kicked them off, snuggling deeper into his pillow.

"Yami!!"

Yami blinked, then groaned.

The door slammed. "I'm home."

//Aibou, please _try_ and be quiet.// Yami sent down his mind-link with his hikari.

/Sorry./

Yami covered his head with his pillow. //You don't sound sorry.// He sent peevishly.

/Heh. That's because jii-chan thought of a way for us to get a break./

//Hmmn. How?// Yami gave up, sitting on the bed as Yugi bounded through the door, his earlier fatigue banished by the thought of a holiday.

"Use a Dragon."

Yami gaped. "Nani?"

Yugi grinned. "Well? We still have the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, don't we? The one Jounouchi gave us."

"Hai....."

"Well then. It's more than big enough to fly us out of the country, so no reporters, no nosy flight attendants wanting autographs, no wannabe Duelists wanting to challenge us and best yet....no interviews!"

Yami flopped back against the bed, Unashamably naked. "One problem aibou."

"Hmmn?"

Yami threw a pillow at Yugi. "No-one is supposed to know about our Shadow Powers!!"

Yugi blushed. "Ooops?"

Yami snorted in exasperation. "What do you think would happen if people suddenly saw a fifty foot black dragon suddenly appear out of nowhere? Especially one which looks surprisingly like the Red-Eyes inside Duel Monster cards."

Yugi gave a small sigh. "We could always try going at night, maybe summoning him in the middle of some woods, or at Kaiba's property. He's got some of _the_ most secluded forests around, and he already knows about you, and the Shadow Realm."

Yami thought for a moment. "He might, or he might not. He doesn't like me."

"But he doesn't mind me, and Mokuba likes both of us. If anyone can convince Kaiba-kun, it's Mokuba."

"I guess it's worth a try."

Yugi grinned. "Don't worry, no-one will find out _anything._"

"I hope so aibou." Yami sighed. "A vacation."

~*~*~

"No."

"Demo...Kaiba-kun!"

Kaiba stopped walking. "I said no. What are you waiting for?"

Yugi looked up at the taller man. "Please?"

Kaiba's cobalt blue eyes narrowed. He shook his head, thick mahogany locks settling back into place. "My answer is final." He stalked off.

Yugi ran up next to Kaiba. "Seto, you know how hard this has been for me," he paused, looking around, "and Yami."

Kaiba's eyes hardened at the mention of his nemesis.

"Look," Yugi pleaded, "we're not going to be staying. We just need to use your forest to summon our Red-Eyes."

"Yugi," Kaiba stopped, looking down into Yugi's wide violet eyes. "I've already told you. I don't want any Shadow Magic near Mokuba or myself. You know as well as I how unpredictable the Shadow Realm is."

"But...you don't have any problem using _your_ magic?"

The tall teen stopped, his eyes boring holes into Yugi's. "How do you know that?" He demanded.

Yugi flushed uncomfortably. "We....Yami and I, and probably Ryou, Marik and their yamis, can tell whenever someone accesses their Shadow magic." Yugi fidgeted, his fingers twining nervously. "It didn't take much to realise it was you." Yugi shrugged, meeting Kaiba's unflinching gaze. "We expected you to regain your memories of Ancient Egypt, so when we found traces of magic leading to you, we weren't worried."

"I see." Kaiba frowned. "Were you able to sense what kind of spells I was casting?"

Yugi shook his head. "No. But I know you'd never harm anyone without reason."

"Without reason....?"

"Hai."

"So you and Yami weren't worried?"

Yugi sniffed. "Yami has a tendency of crushing peoples' minds when they threaten me, or they die gory deaths." Yugi stated dryly. "I don't really believe he's in any position to criticise anything you do."

A brief flash of amusement crossed Kaiba's icy blue eyes. "I see."

"So you won't mind us Summoning the dragon, will you?"

Kaiba sighed. "The magic I use originates from within myself. I had to access the Shadow Realm in order to fully restore my memories. Summoning a creature is far more dangerous than simply casting a spell."

"Yami is more than qualified, Kaiba. We are the Guardians of the Shadow Realm. We, and especially Yami, know better then any the dangers which lie in wait. And the creatures trust us."

"Yugi, this is all very well and good. But the risk to myself and most importantly, Mokuba, is just too great." Kaiba shook his head. "I'm afraid I simply do not have the same confidence in Yami's abilities as you do. He is far too hot-tempered and prone to acting rashly for me to feel comfortable with him doing a Summoning of this magnitude. Even Bakura was unable to fully materialise a creature during Duelist Kingdom, and he is an expert at such things."

"I shouldn't have told you about that." Yugi grumbled.

A small snort escaped from Kaiba before his usual indifferent mask settled back into place. "It makes no difference. My answer is still no."

"But Kaiba-kun!"

"No!"

Kaiba stepped back when a flash of crimson streaked into Yugi's eyes. He frowned. "Follow me." He led the way into KaibaCorp, Yugi/Yami trailing behind. Kaiba closed the door firmly behind him when they got to his office.

This time, the crimson completely covered the violet.

"Yami."

Yami scowled.

"I was talking to Yugi. Split if you want to stay. But I'm not going to waste my time arguing with a 5000 year old dead Pharaoh."

"Fine."

There was a small flash of light and Yugi stood next to Yami, shaking his head. "It wasn't nice to take control, Yami."

Yami flushed. "Sorry aibou, I was just feeling a little frustrated."

Kaiba snorted. "What, your little hikari not enough for you."

Yami growled, his eyes flicking to the blush on Yugi's face. "Don't push it, Kaiba." Yami spat out.

Kaiba stared at the taller of the twin-esque youths. Yami's crimson eyes blazing. Finally, Kaiba sighed reluctantly. "Fine. You two can use my property to summon your Dragon."

"Thank you." Yami tilted his head slightly.

"Woohoo!" Yugi jumped on Kaiba, giving the startled boy a hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!"

Kaiba's cheeks pinked slightly. "Don't think I'm being nice," he scowled, although the effect was ruined by the tiny blush still evident on his cheeks, "I just don't want to get nagged by Mokuba later." He shook his head. "You know what little brothers are like."

Yugi grinned. "Yeah, they act like Jounouchi."

Yami smirked. "Yugi, Jounouchi is six months older than you."

Yugi shrugged. "Yeah, but he doesn't act like it."

"Yeah."

"What time do you want us to come over, Seto?"

Kaiba frowned. "When are you planning to leave?"

Yugi exchanged a look with Yami. "As soon as possible, probably tomorrow night."

Kaiba nodded. "Fine. I'll arrange for you two to be picked up from the Kame Game Shop, I assume you will be there, to say goodbye to your grandfather?"

Yugi nodded. "Hai."

Kaiba flicked a hand at the door. "Shut it on your way out."

Yami rolled his eyes.

"Ja ne Kaiba-kun!"

~*~*~

Yami looked outside. "How about some last-minute shopping?"

Yugi blinked. "Eh? You? Go shopping? Are you feeling okay Yami?"

"Yes." Yami scowled. But we may want to pick up a few warmer clothes, since I doubt we'll be going anywhere warm."

"Don't you want to see your homeland?" Yugi asked curiously.

Yami shrugged. "Egypt's changed a bit too much. I don't think I could cope with the visual reminder that the world I once ruled is nothing but dust."

"Oh Yami." Yugi leant his head against his dark half's shoulder, wrapping his arms comfortingly around his waist.

Yami rested his head against Yugi's. "It's okay aibou."

"Come on!" Yugi grinned, pulling away, his hand entwined with his lovers.

"Yugi?"

"You said you wanted to shop, so lets go!"

~*~*~

"Hmmn."

"Yami?"

"Whoever designed these shopping complexes needs to be banished."

Yugi snickered. "Lets sit down." He tugged Yami over to a small coffee shop, buying a large mocha for himself and a super-strong sweet espresso for Yami.

"First, we need to decide where we want to go."

Yami frowned. "How will we do that?"

"Don't know." Yugi paused. "Are there any places in particular you want to visit?"

"Somewhere with a lot of greenery. Somewhere that's not too hot, or too cold. Somewhere we can buy presents for the others."

"Ah. That does narrow it down." Yugi thought for a moment. "How's your English?"

Yami shrugged. "Not perfect, but almost as good as yours."

Yugi nodded. "I'm completely fluent, thanks to Ryou."

"So where does that leave us?" Yami asked.

"Well, I'm leaning more towards either New Zealand or England." Yugi decided.

Yami scanned Yugi's mind, picking up what information Yugi had on both countries. "How about we visit New Zealand first for a few months, then go to England. That way we could pick up some stuff for Ryou. He hasn't managed to see his birth-land for a while, has he?"

"No. I think it's been about three years since Ryou was last in England." Yugi nodded. "Great! So we'll go to New Zealand for a few months, then England for the rest of our vacation."

"How long are we planning to be gone?"

Yugi thought for a moment. "About a year? That would give us a good nine months to visit England. I'm sure Ryou would write out a list of recommended places for****us to visit, if we asked."

"Then we ask."

~*~*~

_**Six months later, London, England.**_

_**Midnight.**_

  
  


A handful of robed figures ran through the woods. They were supporting four wounded members.

"Are they getting any closer?" One of them panted.

"I think we lost them." Another whispered.

"Damn Death Eaters."

The six who were holding up their friends helped them to sit down. 

"Have we managed to get far away enough to apparate out?"

A few of the robed figures shook their heads. "No. We can still feel the wards."

"Damn."

A man with short red hair took stock of their surroundings. He motioned to the two most able of his aurors. "Davis, Abrams, keep watch."

Both men nodded, their attention focused on the dark forest around them.

"Arthur?" 

The red-haired man turned at the voice.

"Yes Dorothy?"

Dorothy shook her head. "We have to get out of here soon. I don't think either Pearson or Abbots will make it otherwise."

Arthur rubbed his forehead tiredly. "I know."

"It's not your fault. None of us expected a trap."

Arthur sighed. "It still doesn't help. I can't see why Fudge is allowing this to continue."

"Because he's a short-sighted fool of an ostrich." Dorothy shot back. Dark brown eyes glinting. Her white hair looked almost blonde in the lack of light, belying her age.

There was a sharp rustle in the bushes. Half a dozen wands were immediately pointed at the offending shrub.

Davis stepped out.

"There's some activity to the west of here, about two miles away." Davis whispered.

"And the missing children?"

Davis shook his head. "There were no sign of them. I think the report was false."

Arthur's shoulders stiffened. "Damn. Four of our team are injured, for nothing!" He hissed.

"Davis, go help the others up. We're going to have to keep going. I don't know how far out the wards go. These Death Eaters were obviously well prepared for our arrival." Dorothy ordered.

"Ma'am." Davis left.

What now?" Arthur sighed.

"We hope for a miracle."

~*~*~

A large black dragon soared above the immense woods, it was invisible against the midnight sky. Glowing red slanted orbs gleamed against the black hide.

"Yami."

"Hai?"

"What are those flashes of light down there?"

Yami looked over Yugi's shoulder, his eyes aimed at where Yugi had pointed. He frowned at the small flashes of multi-coloured light.

"I don't know, aibou."

"Maybe someone's trying to light a flare, or call for help..." Yugi thought out loud.

"I doubt it. Look at the formation. There are two distinct sides. A larger one on the North-western side, and the smaller one, with less flashes sent almost haphazardly, from the Eastern side."

"How can you tell?" Yugi asked curiously, leaning his head back to look at Yami.

Yami smirked. "I was a keen strategist during the civil wars back home. Egypt beat back many invaders with my lead."

"Cool." Yugi looked back down. "Shall we see if anyone needs help?"

Yami rolled his eyes, grateful that Yugi had turned away before he could witness his immature move. "You always have to try and help people, don't you?" The dark spirit asked wryly.

"Heh. I guess."

"Fine." Yami motioned to the Red-Eyes to fly lower, it responded with a deep rumble.

As they got closer, Yami started to feel uneasy.

"Aibou?"

"Hai, Yami?"

"I don't like those ones to the west. They feel.....wrong."

"Wrong, how?" Yugi asked, a worried crease lining his smooth brows.

Yami shifted uncomfortably. "They feel twisted. Not dark, just....slimy, wrong......like a creeping evil."

"What do you want to do?" Yugi asked quietly, twisting around slightly to wrap an arm around Yami's waist.

"Help those others. They feel odd, but neutral, like a normal human."

Yugi nodded. "Okay."

The Red-Eyes flew into the canopy, his long sinuous body sharply veering around the trunks of the massive trees. His eyes glowed as he found his target. The small group of oddly dressed mortals, the scent of fear strong. With a screech the Red-Eyes Black Dragon landed 30 feet away from them, his dark form lost amongst the blackness.

~*~*~

"What the hell is that thing?"

Arthur glanced up at the huge shape flying directly towards them, there was no chance to fire a spell, all the aurors still standing simply flattened themselves against the mossy forest floor.

"Was...was that a d-dragon?" Lander gasped. He was fresh out of training. A tall youth with a lightly freckled face and pale blonde hair.

Arthur motioned for them to stay down. The Death-Eaters had stopped hounding them with the screech the creature had made, obviously waiting to see what was going to happen. He was certainly _not _expecting two petite youths to walk out of the shadows where the beast lay.

"Are you okay?" The taller of the two shouted.

_"What do we do?" _Lander whispered, Davis coming to stand beside him.

_"I don't know....ask them who they are, if they work for You-Know-Who." _Davis whispered back, just loud enough for Arthur to hear.

The red-haired man frowned, but he stepped forward slightly anyway. "Who are you?"

The two youths whispered between themselves for a moment, too far away for Arthur to hear anything.

Then the taller of the two stepped forward, His strange spiky hair seemed to glimmer in the moonlight. "I am Yami. This is Yugi. We saw the flashes of strange light, we wondered if anyone needed help."

Arthur turned questioning eyes to Dorothy. She narrowed her eyes, but nodded.

"Why didn't you try to help the other side then? Why us?" Arthur called out.

This time the smaller one stepped forward. He looked to be a smaller twin of the other youth. "Yami said the other group feels weird, bad, evil. You don't. You feel normal. We didn't want to get closer to them, so I asked if we could take a look and see if anyone needed our help."

"Wh..."

Yami held up his hand, silencing the question. He tilted his head, a frown on his face as he closed his eyes for a moment, allowing his senses to guide him. His eyes suddenly flashed open. "They're getting close." His crimson eyes slitted dangerously. "Do you want our help?"

Arthur looked behind him. Only himself, Dorothy, Davis, Lander and Abrams were in any condition to fight. The others were too weak from having been hit with multiple hexes, curses, spells and the fight and flee battle they'd been having.

"Yes."

Yami nodded. "What do you need?"

"We are trying to get out of the forest. We have transport arranged, but we cannot activate it until we are past the forest boundaries."

"I see." Yami looked at them closer. "Have you any injured?"

"Yes. Eight of my team have been hurt."

Yami turned back to Yugi, talking in rapid hushed whispers. Then both youths came striding over. The aurors were shocked when they realised just how small both boys were. Yugi barely came to their lower chests, and Yami hardly reached mid-chest. At 4ft 9 and 5ft 1 they were tiny.

Arthur frowned. "Er...."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Where are the injured?"

"I'll show you." Davis volunteered, leading the way.

"The other group will converge on your positions in less then nine minutes." Yami stated.

"How do you know?" Dorothy demanded.

Yami turned eerie ruby eyes onto her. "I can feel their taint."

Dorothy shuddered under that regal gaze.

"Yugi, Summon Ariella." Yami called.

Yugi turned back, giving a sharp nod. His lips compressed into a thin line when he saw the wounds sustained in the fights. He turned to Davis. "Stand back."

Davis frowned. "Why?"

"Do you want them healed or not?" 

Davis nodded.

"Then move."

The brown-haired auror stepped back, leaving Yugi facing the eight wounded from where they lay on the forest floor and against a few trees. He looked on in puzzlement as Yugi turned his back on them to face Davis, Lander, Dorothy, Arthur and Yami. Then Yugi pulled out something from a pocket on his metal-studded belt.

"Mystical Elf, come forth!" Yugi shouted.

There was a flash of light and a strange light-green skinned woman knelt in front of the boy. She stood gracefully.

"Master Yugi, how can I be of service?" Her voice was melodic, seeming to dance on the air.

"These people have been wounded. Can you heal them?" Yugi asked, ignoring the stunned shock on the stranger's faces.

Ariella walked over to the wounded. She shut her eyes, singing a soft melody. After a moment her eyes opened. "I can heal the worst of their injuries. The rest will need one-to-one care."

Yugi nodded. "Do it."

Ariella knelt in front of the injured men and women. She shut her eyes and began to sing. As she wove her spell, the worst visible wounds started to close, their pale skin began to blossom with colour and their breathing evened out.

"How...?" Lander gasped. "I can't even tell she's using magic. It just feels like the air is fresher, sharper."

"Ariella's magic is special. She's an Elf." Yami stated in amusement. He cocked his head. "You don't seem surprised to witness magic. Most normal people would have either keeled over in shock or been bombarding us with questions....and you have not yet asked about my Dragon."

"We're wizards." Arthur said shortly. "But I've never witnessed an apparation like the one used to bring that elf here."

"Apparation?" Yami looked puzzled. "Yugi Summoned her. What an apparation, other than a spirit?"

"To apparate. Move instantly from one location to another." Dorothy clarified.

"Ah." Yami still looked slightly confused. Suddenly his eyes narrowed. "They're here."

  
  


~*~*~

Tbc...

~*~*~

  
  


Gah! What am I thinking? Starting another fic! I really should be concentrating on my other stuff, but I have a bit of writers block with them. I always wanted to do a YGO/HP crossover, but I could never find the guts to start one. And now I have!! ::does little happy dance:: The rest of this fic will mainly be set in the Harry Potter world, with the addition of Harry to the story soon. He's my favourite character, along with Severus, Draco, Lucius and Tom.

This is going to be primarily an action/adventure/angst type fic, there will be a little romance, but if there is it's going to be either Yaoi / Shonen-ai or Slash. So, you have been warned. This fic will live up to it's rating in later chapters, expect violence, bad stuff happening to good people and some lime. But most likely no Lemons.

Let me know what you think. Ja ne!

  
  


~Shi-koi~

  
  


  
  


  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Many, many thanks for those of you who reviewed this. I was so afraid of being told that this wasn't worth reading, especially with so many YGO/HP crossovers out there now. But you guys really made my day! ::glomps reviewers:: "Sankyuu!!" ::gives wide Tsuzuki-style grin::

  


**On ff.net:**

FireSenshi2, rox1, Crying Forever, Kylie, Jenniyah, Luana Hime, Cherry-San, Lyn/Lin, kiyoko-chan, theunexpecteddragon, Remmy im american and cant breath hahahahahahahahahahahahaha, Mental Mary, Kirbie, britt0289, phoenixeye, SilverLily aka Blood Moon, Anime-fan Meepa, KawaiiWhiteWolf, Sarah, shitsumon, Liona Skycat, Herald-Mage Brianna and Chibichiri. 

  


**P.s. **

**Shitsumon:** I'm glad you like so many of my fics. I felt all warm and tingly when you said that. *grin* Thanks.

**Chibichiri: **Thank you sooo much! And yes, Yami and Yugi will be important to the HP world, and Seto will also be joining them shortly. This isn't going to be a Yami x Yugi x Seto piece though, I've got other plans. ::waggles brows:: Heh.

**Liona Skycat: **Thank you. This is one fic I had a bit of trouble with. I didn't want to write something which had been done to death, but I do really like the thought of merging two such lovely worlds. Your fic, 'Letting Go' reduced me to tears. I absolutely *adore* it, even though I can't help but cry every time I read it. I actually felt rather...um...awkward about reviewing it, so I didn't. I simply couldn't find the words to explain how I felt about it. Suffice it to say you made me speechless. It is a wonderful fic.

**KawaiiWhiteWolf: **::evil grin:: Heh. I want to really draw out the reaction from the HP cast. I'm going to have _so _much fun with this. But Yami and Yugi aren't going to meet Harry just yet. Heh. Oh, and I tend to write the bad guys quite nastily, so expect Voldie to be cruel, cunning and clever. Not a mediocre foe for Yami and Yugi to beat. I still believe that it's Harry's destiny to vanquish him, but Harry and co still have a lot to learn first about evil, and nothing is going to be easy for them.

**Anime-fan Meepa: **You never read YGO/HP crossovers? ::falls over anime-style:: Ack! You don't know what you're missing! I can recommend some *really* good ones to get you addicted if you like. But I won't add them until the next chapter.

**SilverLily aka Blood Moon: **Favorites stories list? Moi? Yay!! ::does happy dance::

**britt0289: **More fluff scenes? *snicker* I'm actually going to have a balance of fluff and angst. I kinda like to mix the two.

**Kirbie: **Romance? Hmmn. There will be romance, but this is going to have quite a lot of action/adventure and angst as well. But since I find it impossible to _not_ write romance, you're pretty much guaranteed to get some citrusy stuff.

**Crying Forever: **Yeah, I've actually read 'The New Students' already. I love that fic, and quite a few more, especially considering I tend to actively search for crossovers.

**Luana Hime: **There will be definite shonen-ai between Yami and Yugi, most likely even yaoi between them. As for Harry/Draco....well, you'll just have to wait and see, but I make no promises. I'm still experimenting with the character inter-relations, there will be some friendship between them eventually, but good things take time to mature, and both of them have their prejudices to overcome.

**Lyn/Lin: **More characters? Well...that's a given. But I'm not going to rush anything. I'm writing this as I see it, and not as an excuse to make anyone 'confront/meet' anyone else. But....there will eventually be quite a few characters involved.

  


**For mm.org:**

Nicky, ilpalazzo, Cherreh, vmr, chipperke, Vegakitty, Jadesaber, Protector of love between Yami and Yugi, Fallen Hikari, RyuArashi, Holly Trest, Silent Sniper, Ooahati Elf and C.M Aeris.

  


**P.s.**

**Ilpalazzo:** I'm glad you like the interaction between Yami and Yugi. I wanted to show that Yugi wasn't the same as he had been at school. I don't like writing Yugi as a wimp, and if you've read the original Japanese manga you'd see that Yugi, and Yami (Oh boy! Especially Yami) were neither naïve, innocent (I mean, for heaven's sake, Yugi was bugging Jounouchi for porno movies!) not the complete and utter layovers they're made out to be. Yami also had a hell of a temper, and didn't think anything of setting a guy aflame in the Burger place. So after spending all that time with Yugi, I think that they'd both be a bit older in their minds and personality. But I'm pleased you liked the interaction. *grin*

**chipperke: **Yeah, I figured I'd be nice and let them unwind a bit before throwing them headfirst into a war. *snerk*

**Vegakitty: **::glomp:: I *love* it when you review! You and RyuArashi make me writing my fics worthwhile. I can always count on you two to cheer me up. Heh. I get a bit more motivated when I read your reviews.

**Protector of love between Yami and Yugi: **Heheh. Shadow Magic is going to play a big part of this fic, and Yami is going to be keeping his info close to home....in other words, look, but you'll never understand. ::evil cackle::

**Fallen Hikari: **I'm actually a pretty shy person, when I write lemons I usually end up with a red face for about a day and a half. I can't even beta them 'cos I feel so embarrassed after I write them. *blush* But I can write romance, and I'll be adding some fluff in between the angst, drama and action/adventure.

**RyuArashi: **::glomp-hug:: Wai! I love it when you review. I'm always in a good mood after you review, you make me feel so....special. ::wink & grin:: *sigh* I hate writers block.....

  


Heh....now the story.

  


  


**Chapter Two**

  


  


Dorothy glanced over the trees. "Where?"

  


Yami nodded his head towards a place just to behind them. "There are coming in from there. Some have split up to surround us."

  


Arthur cursed. "Damn. Davis! Get the wounded together, now!" He turned to the smaller boy. "How are you going to help us?" He asked urgently.

  


"You need to get out of the forest, right?"

  


Arthur and Dorothy nodded.

  


"Very well. Yugi and myself will help you to keep them back during this assault. My Dragon can comfortably carry four people, but I can't fight and summon another."

  


"So we'll have to take people out in shifts." Dorothy clarified.

  


Lander paled. "But...a D-dragon?"

  


Yami pinned the taller man into place with a piercing ruby glare. "The Red-Eyes Black Dragon is a friend. He will not harm you unless you intend malice to myself or Yugi."

  


"Dorothy. You go first. Take Pearson and Abbots, along with whomever needs medical attention most." Arthur instructed.

  


The white-haired woman nodded. While she had her strengths, mainly her fast mind, she would not be as helpful in a firefight as the younger members of the team. Already, the toll the night of running and fighting was making itself known. She was close to exhaustion, and Arthur knew it.

  


"Yugi!" Yami shouted.

  


Yugi turned.

  


"Bring up a shield once Dorothy-san leaves. I don't want you getting hurt."

  


"Hai!" Yugi nodded sharply. 

  


Davis, Landers and Abrams each carried a member of their team over to Yami. Dorothy walking in front.

  


"Follow me."

  


There were a chorus of gasps as the strange dragon stepped forward. A few 'Lumos' spells were called out, making the dragon rumble lowly.

  


"Saa....settle down Fuego." Yami held his hand up to the huge creature.

  


Fuego ducked his head, nudging his little Master's chest.

  


"Can you take these people outside the forest, away from the strange magic?"

  


Fuego snorted, making a hint of a grin soften Yami's lips. "Domo arigato, Fuego." Yami whispered.

  


He motioned to the strange-robed adults. "Climb up."

  


When the dragon sank to the ground in a half laying, half crouching position, Dorothy climbed up. A few 'Wingardium Leviosa''s later and the three wounded were beside her.

  


"Have you got anything to prevent them from falling?" Yami asked, frowning when he realised Fuego's passengers were hurt so badly they could not hold on, and Dorothy could only support one.

  


"Hmmn." Arthur mumbled a few words and a brief light flashed around Fuego's burden. "They won't fall off until Dorothy gives the counter to the spell."

  


Yami nodded. "Good."

  


A sudden streak of light flashed from the corner of Yami's eyes. "Kuso!" He spun towards the light, seeing it aimed at Yugi, who had his eyes closed.

  


"YUGI!"

  


The spell got to three feet away from his hikari then....bounced and dissipated when it hit a transparent crystalline dome. Yugi had managed to call the Mirror Shield up. Yami breathed out a sigh of relief, even as he ran towards his light. He could hear Arthur and Davis directing the rest of his team to guard around the dome.

  


Yami took his place in front of Yugi.

  


Then the Death-Eaters swarmed in.

  


~*~*~

  


Gervase Byrle was a pureblood wizard.

  


However, unlike some purebloods (and he conveniently forgot the Weasleys, since they were one of the most vehement supporters of the Light side), Gervase was not rich, nor titled. He'd spent the better part of his life despising the half-wizard families whose blood was tainted with inferior muggles. His views had warped to the point where he believed that had there been no mudbloods, no muggles, no disgusting inter-breeding, then he would in fact be rich....and titled.

  


Gervase had pledged himself willingly and eagerly to Voldemort when he was first approached, and was known for taking out his aggressions on the muggles they captured and usually tortured. His eyes gleamed with a hint of insanity, and with his large, heavily muscled body, Gervase was someone the other Death-Eaters avoided. He liked to believe it was from fear, but most avoided him through contempt.

  


The brown-haired lackey waited with glee for the order to attack the aurors to be given. He knew that there were less than a handful of them left standing, and chances were that the rest would be dead before the night's end.

  


The robed figure in the lead lifted a hand, making a waving motion. Gervase smirked, slinking through the trees like a ghoul. The rest of the black-shrouded mob behind him.

  


There was a flash of red light, the signal he'd been waiting for.

  


The Death-Eaters attacked.

  


~*~*~

  


Yugi was trembling.

  


The strain of trying to maintain the shield was beginning to tell on his small body. He'd already been traveling for the better part of the day and had been up almost twenty hours before the battle had begun. Now, after Summoning Ariella, who was currently trying to keep her spell of defense going to provide the aurors with a bit of energy, and keeping the shield intact after blast, after blast, after blast was beginning to become impossible for Yugi to keep up.

  


Yugi had his arms outstretched, palms facing the front of the shield. Every hit the shield took made a ripple, and it took a fraction longer for the shield to harden after each attack.

  


The world spun, and Yugi felt himself drop to his knees, the cries of the battle becoming a buzzing in his ears. His eyes saw nothing but white and Yugi could taste blood from where he'd bitten down on his tongue.

  


_No! _Yugi let out a desperate sob, forcing himself to stay in control. He fell forward onto his elbows, and crawled to the edge of the shield, placing both his hands against the barrier. _Hold. _He whispered in his mind, picturing the shield take anchor inside himself. There was a slight tingle across his body, and Yugi smiled with relief, allowing himself the comfort of unconsciousness. The barrier would hold as long as Yugi lived, and only Yami would be able to disperse it from within his soul room.

  


Yugi fell into welcome oblivion.

  


~*~*~

  


Yami was darting back and forth across the clearing. With Yugi protecting the injured, Yami let himself fight. He threw ball after ball of dark energy at the robed figures, each ball enveloping it's target and disappearing with a flash of red-hued black light. Yami spared a smirk at the thought of them waking up to find themselves in the care of his creatures in the Shadow Realm.

  


Another ball hit, and the figure disappeared with a terrified scream.

  


Yami glanced around, taking stock of their status. Another auror was down, the young one which Yami recognised as being scared of Fuego. The spirit's eyes narrowed and he dashed towards his prone body, zig-zagging across the clearing and avoiding the strange flashes of light being aimed at him. This was one occasion which Yami was grateful for his small stature.

  


He reached Lander's body, and pulled him over his shoulder, hardly noticing the weight due to his preternatural strength. Yami dragged the unconscious youth over to the shield and stopped dead.

  


"Yugi?!"

  


His hikari was lying face-down on the grass. Yami tried a different tactic. He banged on the shield. "Yugi!"

  


Yami couldn't spare the time it would take to look for Yugi in their mind. People were being hurt _now._ His dark crimson eyes flashed with anger and uncontrollable rage. These _robes_ had hurt his light, his love, his soul.

  


They would pay.

  


~*~*~

  


Arthur was exhausted. He'd spent half his time trying to dodge the curses sent his way, lacking both time and strength to conjure up the counter or a shield. He was vaguely aware of the strange youth trying to drag Lander to the shield the child was holding up, and some part of him marveled at the tiny boy's strength.

  


Another green flash was fired his way, and Arthur's eyes widened at he tried to force his body to move out of it's path. Suddenly a body collided into his.

  


He felt someone shake him. "Arthur!" A pepper-up potion was held to his lips. He drank it gratefully. "Davis?"

  


Davis nodded, peering out from behind the tree he'd thrown them both behind. "That was close. I wouldn't want to be the one to tell Molly we'd lost you."

  


Arthur gave him a weak smile. "She'd curse me into the next century if I did that."

  


Davis snorted, casting a quick spell around the side of the tree. The rough bark scraping his cheek as he dodged from a retaliatory curse. "Damn."

  


The red-haired auror stood slightly unsteadily, determination burning in his brown eyes. "Ready?"

  


Davis nodded, his light green eyes bright with anticipation. Arthur nodded and they both spun out from either side of the tree, firing small curses out to distract the Death-Eaters. They made a dash for the shield to regroup, Abrams joining them from halfway across the clearing.

  


"Get behind the shield!" Arthur shouted. He was aware of the spiky-haired teen standing in front of the barrier and frowned. "Kid!"

  


Yami didn't answer.

  


"Hey, you're going to get hit!" Abrams yelled, making a quick dash to the kid. He latched on to Yami's arm and tried to pull the kid to safety, Davis picking up Lander's prone form. Yami didn't move an inch.

  


"What the...?" Abrams tried to pull Yami again, yet the small boy simply didn't move. "Impossible....you're too small..."

  


There was a flash of green light sent their way. Abrams lifted his wand to call up a counter when the kid raised his arm. He flicked his wrist and the light spun around and hit it's sender, who collapsed wordlessly. Abrams eyes widened as he recognised it as being the death curse, Avada Kedavra.

  


Yami lifted his face to pin the tall auror with fiery eyes, his face devoid of any other expression. "Go." He pushed the man back, and Abrams found himself falling to land on his back.

  


The dark spirit turned to face the incoming black-robed figures, their white masks eerily reminiscent of when Yami had been in a similar situation. But this time the stakes were more than his and Kaiba's lives.

  


Yami stood his ground.

  


~*~*~

  


Gervase couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the aurors hidden behind the strange barrier. The Death-Eater in front made motions for them to surround the group. Gervase obeyed, his wand out and ready to fire.

  


The Death-eaters crept out from the trees, making a semi-circle around the front of the barrier. There were a few snickers and whispers at the sight of the strange child in front of the shimmering barrier. His head was bowed, and his hands clenched to his sides. Small tremors could be seen rippling across the expanse of bare skin on display from the black vest the child wore.

  


Gervase couldn't help but lick his lips at the exotic appearance of the small youth. He made a mental note to ask for the task of 'interrogating' the boy once the aurors were captured.

  


The Death-Eaters stalked forward, their wands out. 

  


A voice rang out. "Halt."

  


~*~*~

  


Yami closed his eyes, he reached down inside himself, pushing down his worries about his aibou. He reached out to his connection to the Shadow Realm, the part of him he always kept separate from Yugi, unwilling to taint his light with the Shadows.

  


There was a brief sensation of resistance, then Yami felt himself flooded with the pure dark energy the Shadow Realm possessed. The creeping tendrils of darkness welcomed their Master eagerly, twining themselves around him, melding with their beloved keeper.

  


Yami started to tremble from the sudden submergence of his power. He clenched his fists to keep from crying out in ecstasy at the electrifying completion of his darkness.

  


He opened his eyes. "Halt."

  


~*~*~

  


Gervase was rarely shocked. Mildly surprised yes, especially when a muggle lasted a whole night of torture.......but shocked, never.

  


Until now.

  


The child lifted his head, and Gervase was shocked...yes, absolutely shocked to see the flames enveloped within his glowing eyes. The child didn't seem to notice that the Death-Eaters had automatically obeyed his grim, commanding tone.

  


The last thing Gervase saw was the unholy smirk on the child's face as he began to glow with a crimson-black fire.

  


~*~*~

  


There are times when the impossible happens. Making Kaiba laugh could be counted among them. Yami knew that there were simply occasions when making the impossible happen seemed to be his forte. Surviving his imprisonment for five thousand years was one of them, surviving his entrapment _sane_ was even more amazing.

  


But the real question now was whether or not he could do the impossible again.

  


And he did.

  


~*~*~

  


Yami smirked as he felt his skin burn with his dark fire, some part of him grateful that Yugi would be spared the sight of him in his complete metamorphosis. He could feel his clothes disintegrate with the heat and the blood-dark flames embrace his limbs forming a pitch-black armor over bare skin.

  


He stepped forward, the grass beneath his booted feet burning to a crisp. Over a dozen curses were flung his way, numerous 'Avada Kedavra' lighting the magic-heavy air.

  


The sounds seemed to cease for an instant, as the child....no...warrior...waited, as still as a corpse. He lifted his arms, and the curses were enveloped within his flames, only to be flung back at the black-robed attackers.

  


Yami laughed, bitterness and hatred twisting his features until they looked like the shadows he was so fond of. He lifted his arms up above his head and began chanting. The words somehow soft and coarse at the same time. A humming started around him, and a harsh wind whipped through the trees to surround the clearing, encasing the Death-Eaters and Yami inside.

  


Yami suddenly stopped, and the silence was deafening in it's entirety. Not a single sound, not a breath, not a single beat of a heart could be heard. Then, in one smooth movement, Yami brought his hands together in a loud _clap_! Flames erupted from Yami's body, searing and burning everything within the grasp of the wind.

  


The smell of burning flesh, agonised screams and snapping bones could barely be heard over the whistling of the flames.

  


Arthur stared in horror, he heard Abrams retch to the side of him and he clapped a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from following the other auror's example.

  


"Sweet Merlin preserve us......" The horrified whisper from Davis was loud in the sudden silence.

  


The winds stopped. Bodies flung down to land in twisted, mangled heaps of bloody flesh. The grass beneath them slowly soaking in the life-giving fluid being spilled. The sharp metallic tang was sickeningly bitter on the slight breeze. Sharp white bone shards were littered around the circular area, black fabric still fluttering slowly to land on the ravaged earth.

  


Yami turned to face the horror-stricken aurors. His pupil-less eyes gazed at them for a moment before dismissing them as inconsequential. The dark being strode over to the still strong barrier between himself and his love, and stopped. He knelt on the opposite side of the shield to Yugi, placing both his palms against the barriers.

  


A second later, Yami _pushed_ and found himself in his and Yugi's shared mind. The smaller boy was unconscious on the floor, his skin a pale blue from exertion. Yami placed a hand on his neck, and frowned at the thready pulse he felt.

  


Leaning down, Yami lifted Yugi, cradling the smaller boy in his arms. He gave a small smile at Yugi's obvious attempts to save these people, even at the cost of his own health.

  


Yami closed his eyes, concentrating on the bond between himself and Yugi. He could feel the crystalline barrier keeping Yugi from him, and concentrated on absorbing the energy into himself. He could pinpoint the exact moment the barrier fell, the icy-sharp stab into his belly as the magic was suddenly pulled into him, and the almost physical sensation of Yugi's presence was overwhelming aching.

  


Yami opened his eyes in the real world and crawled over to Yugi. He pulled the smaller boy against him and concentrated on rejuvenating the petite youth. His red-black flames seemed to flicker for a moment to the watching aurors, turning a startling violet-gold when they touched Yugi.

  


Yami smiled. He could feel Yugi's body pulling in the power it needed to heal. His flames changed as they touched his love, the purity of his mate cleansing the now-gently flickering tongues of fire. Yami let out a soft sigh, his body beginning to feel the strain of keeping up his connection to the Shadows, and attempt to heal Yugi.

  


Slowly, the flames around him withered and died, the blood-dark armor crumbling into air. Yami shivered, his eyes heavy, and he welcomed the darkness, slipping into unconsciousness gratefully.

  


The flames died.

  


  


  


~*~*~

  


Tbc...

  


~*~*~

  



	3. Chapter Three

  


  


Authoresses ramblings...er, notes: ::falls to knees:: Please, please forgive me for taking so long to update _anything_. I have had no Internet access for nigh on er...(tries to count on fingers), sheesh, it's been so long that I can't remember the last time I _did_ have access!!

  


Anyway. On another note, I re-wrote this chapter about four, going on five times...and that _doesn't _include the whole 'draft' stage of things. I'm not completely happy with it the way it stands, so expect some re-writing sometime in the distant...er, near future.

  


Thank you to everyone who took the time to review. I love you guys! ::cries happily:: I'm so glad that you people weren't disappointed by it's being a yaoi fic. Truly, truly grateful for the feedback as well.

  


[More rambling: Well, I decided to relieve a little frustration by attempting to write again. I'm counting the past few months among the worst of my life. Another reason for why I have been unable to update.

  


My two year old son had a fit one morning in bed. He was convulsing, shaking and jerking uncontrollably. I don't think I can describe the fear I felt when I held him in my arms and he stopped breathing. I was shouting, screaming, pleading with him to just breathe dammit...just breathe. The fit lasted over 40-45 minutes, during which time he stopped breathing another two times. He had to spend the night in the hospital, tests were done, and the doctors don't know what caused it.

  


So...as you can tell, writing well, just about anything, has been put to the back burner. Joshua, my son is back to normal now, although I don't let him out of the same room I'm in, and until things are sorted properly my writing/updates will be sporadic at best.

  


That said, I won't be stopping, since this is the best way I have to relax at all.]

  


Fic Notes: Yes I'm messing with the timeline...and the places...and the events. So what? It's called creative license. The boys, (Harry, Draco, Ron etc) are all fifteen and in fifth year. OotP has never, and will never occur. ::holds up banner 'Sirius 4ever':: Yes the boys are gay in this fic, no I don't intend to write any sex scenes. Violence yes, sex, no. Sorry to disappoint. Limey bits may occasionally pop up but NOTHING GRAPHIC. Got it? Heh...lucky you. *waggles brows*

  


Right, I have no idea where the Ministry Headquarters are located, and I don't want to waste writing time looking, (which is a moot point since I haven't got Internet access to use for research) so regarding any mistakes like that, if you have the correct information could you email me? (My partner is willing to access my email at his workplace and print them up. You probably won't get a reply for a while though.) I'll give you full credit for pointing me on the straight path. *snicker* (Yeah...._when_ I manage to update! *snerk*)

  


Er...about some of the terms used. Yes I'm British, yes I'm guilty of actually using most of them, and yes, I am so glad I can use things like 'ducks', 'dearie' and 'luv' in a fic naturally. ::breathes out deep sigh of relief::

  


Japanese – English

  


Sou sa – I see

Hai – Yes

Teme - Bastard

  


  


Now, without further ado...the fic!

  


  


***WARNING*** This chapter contains some Yugi-torture. There is also **YAOI** (otherwise known as **SLASH**) as well as some control issues. Nothing too extreme, but still very unpleasant for Yugi. Plenty of angst and emotional/physical/mental trauma. Everything works out in the end, but just be prepared for some bits that aren't all sunshine and roses. 'Kay?

  


  


  


  


---*---

  


**Chapter Three**

  


---*---

  


  


  


Arthur stood up shakily, brushing the moss off his knees in an automatic gesture which Abrams mirrored. Davis just seemed dumbstruck.

  


"Do. . .do you think it's safe?" 

  


Arthur and Abrams exchanged identical wary glances before answering Davis. "Well. . .I don't believe he's in any shape to hurt us." 

  


Arthur took a few steps forward before shrugging off his slightly singed black robe and wrapping it gently around the small youth's bare form. He nodded to Davis to carry the other, even smaller boy and stood back. It was then that he noticed the strange elf's disappearance.

  


"Where do you suppose she is?"

  


There was no need to elaborate as to whom _she_ was. 

  


Opening his mouth to ask a question, Abrams froze mid-breath when a sudden screech filled the air. A massive great black dragon swept into the clearing, landing in the exact same spot it took off from. Dorothy was sitting on his back, which thankfully passenger bare. Two dozen Aurors on broomsticks dove into the clearing, wands out and ready. They stopped abruptly at the scene in the center of the large, formerly green, area.

  


"What in Merlin's name happened here?" A tall man, obviously in the prime of his life stepped forward, walking confidently up to Arthur. He had a full head of brown hair, only a few strands of grey along his temples showing his age. Hard brown eyes, so dark they bordered on black took in the scene, his mind storing everything for later.

  


"Well?" He raised a brow.

  


The three surviving Aurors looked down at their burdens.

  


"Well..."

  


There was a small groan and Abrams glanced down at Landers who was groggily coming to.

  


"We'll talk later." The large man decided, waving to the others to relieve the battle-worn Aurors' burdens. Four fresh Aurors stepped forward. Two lifting Landers onto a floating stretcher, the other two each taking one of the boys. "Headquarters first I believe." The man said.

  


"And Fudge?" Arthur questioned. "Won't he be suspicious if we come in looking like this?" He waved a hand at their robes, grass stains, rips, tears and the odd singed spot making it clear what he meant.

  


The man snorted. "As if he'd recognise the results of a mission." He shook his head, a lick of dark brown hair falling over his forehead. 

  


Arthur shrugged. "You never know..." He trailed off with a frown.

  


"Believe me, he still thinks you go into the muggle world to search for long forgotten wizarding artifacts." 

  


"Still?" Arthur narrowed his eyes, thinking hard. "Very well, Headquarters would probably be best then. Thanks Adrian."

  


Adrian shrugged it off. "So, what's with the muggles?"

  


"Dorothy didn't tell you?"

  


"She didn't really have time, and we weren't really about to question her in the air, especially since that dragon wouldn't let us fly close."

  


"I see." Arthur looked around warily before turning his back on the busy scene behind him. He took a step closer to the larger Auror. "They're not muggles." He whispered quietly.

  


"What? Impossible. Are you sure?"

  


Arthur nodded emphatically. "You see that...er...mess, behind us?" Arthur motioned at the blackened, bloody earth.

  


"Yes." His eyes took on a stony scowl.

  


"Now see that kid there, the slightly longer one wrapped in my cloak?"

  


"Yes?" Adrian was getting slightly impatient.

  


"He did that."

  


"What!" The brown-haired Auror hissed.

  


"Shhh! Do you want everyone's attention?"

  


"How in Merlin's name did that..._boy_, manage that?" Adrian ground out, his eyes flicking over to glare at the two unconscious youths.

  


"I don't know." Arthur admitted.

  


"Are they a danger? Is it going to be safe to bring them in with us?" Adrian pressed.

  


Arthur nodded firmly. "I don't believe they're going to be a danger to us. That one especially," he pointed to the taller youth who was being checked over by a battle-seasoned medi-witch, "seemed to hate the Death-Eaters."

  


"Fine. They come with us. But I expect you to vouch for them. Merlin only knows how little we need more internal strife within the Ministry."

  


"Very well."

  


"Um...Mr Waring sir?"

  


Adrian turned at the hesitant voice. "Yes?"

  


"Are you and Mr Weasley ready to leave? We have the others ready to go."

  


Adrian raised a brow at Arthur. "Ready?" 

  


"Yes."

  


  


  


---*---

  


  


  


_**Ministry Headquarters,**_

_**London Wizarding Central,**_

_**May 23th, Thursday, 1998.**_

_**8:17 am.**_

  


  


  


  


The steady hubbub of background noise eventually eased the youth from unconsciousness into a much more natural sleep. It was the strange scattered bits of sentences which clued Yugi into the fact that he was _not _where he usually was when he woke up.

  


"...witch...told her..."

  


"Yes, but....wand wasn't..."

  


Yugi blinked to clear the sleep from his eyes when a face suddenly popped up in his field of vision. A startled squeak emerged before Yugi flushed bright red in embarrassment. The woman in front of him smiled.

  


"Hello ducks, you feeling okay?"

  


Yugi nodded blankly. 

  


"Good, good. I'm Altha Nelwin," she said with a cheery smile, "I've been a medi-witch for near on sixty years, so don't hesitate to ask if you don't understand anything or if you're hurting. Okay?"

  


"Um..yeah, er yes." Yugi stuttered, feeling disoriented.

  


Altha peered at Yugi for a moment, clearly in two minds about something. Seemingly making up her mind, the medi-witch sat herself down on the side of Yugi's bed.

  


"Are you really a muggle?" She asked curiously.

  


"A...what?"

  


"Oh dear. You are, aren't you." She tutted a moment before bestowing a very pitying look on the boy. "How in Merlin's name do you muggles survive?" Altha shuddered slightly. 

  


Yugi frowned. He didn't understand what the lady had said, but he certainly didn't like being pitied. "What's a muggle?" He asked, his voice lightly sharper than he'd intended.

  


"Why, a muggle is a non-magical person dearie."

  


"Then I'm not a muggle." Yugi said, crossing his arms defiantly above the white sheets. "I have magic. I can cast spells and I can summon. Not to mention a whole load of other stuff."

  


"So you are a wizard then?" Altha asked brightly. 

  


"No."

  


"But you're not a muggle?"

  


"No."

  


"But..."

  


"Look...Miss Newin--"

  


"Nelwin." She corrected automatically.

  


"Fine, Miss Nelwin."

  


"Actually, it's Mrs. I've been happily married for over forty years."

  


Biting back a very rude word, Yugi took a deep breath before continuing. "_Mrs_ Nelwin, I have had a very bad night. I have no idea where I am," He held up a hand to forestall any interruptions, "I would like to know where Yami, my friend, is and lastly where on Earth my Dragon is." Yugi paused to rub his forehead. "I have no idea what a muggle is, nor do I have any interest in finding out right now. I would however appreciate it if you could let me know what happened last night, or if you could at least point me to someone who was there."

  


Altha sighed loudly. "Fine, if that's what you want." She stood up, heading for the door. "Anything else dear?"

  


Yugi looked down, thinking for a moment. "Um...some clothes would be nice," he said with a light blush, only just realising he was dressed in what appeared to be a standard hospital gown. The slight draft across his back raising a slight blush on his face.

  


The medi-witch grinned before disappearing out of the open door. "I'll be back before you know it." she said with a wink.

  


Yugi groaned.

  


It was a very boring fifteen minute wait until the door opened and the red-haired man, Arthur, walked in. He seemed tired, as if he hadn't slept yet. A tall man walked in beside him. He had dark-ish oak brown hair with a faint scattering of grey on the sides above his ears and piercing brown eyes.

  


Arthur pulled another chair up to the one beside the bed and sat down, the other man studying Yugi intently before sitting down in the chair closest to him.

  


He stuck out his hand to Yugi. "Adrian Waring. Pleased to meet you." the man, Mr Waring said, his tone dark and foreboding. Arthur nudged him in the ribs and Mr Waring scowled slightly before offering Yugi a faint half-smile which looked more like a grimace.

  


"Um...pleased to meet you too. I'm Mutou Yugi." Yugi offered with a timid smile.

  


"Mr Yugi..."

  


"Anou...um, actually, Mutou is my family name. Just call me Yugi, please." Yugi gave Arthur a much warmer smile, his large violet eyes alight with good humor.

  


"Ah. I take it you're not from 'round here then?" Arthur asked.

  


"Nuh-uh. Yami and I are from Japan. We're..._were_ on holiday."

  


Waring coughed politely and Arthur blinked. "Er, right. Um, Yugi, Adrian needs to ask you some questions." he said, returning to his professional mode.

  


Yugi's eyes narrowed a fraction, a new wariness entering them. "I see."

  


Adrian's sharp gaze caught the tension in Yugi's frame, although Arthur seemed to miss it.

  


"Would I be able to have Yami with me when you ask the questions?" Yugi continued.

  


Arthur met Adrian's glance. "Um, well..." Arthur shrugged. "That's kinda what we want to ask you about."

  


"Your..._friend..._" Adrian began, the decided emphasis on the word 'friend' showing Yugi that he believed them to be family rather than just friends, "is safe. However, due to some concerns voiced by my colleagues I'm afraid you won't be able to see him until we can determine that he's no threat to us."

  


Yugi's jaw clenched. Arthur seemed to finally pick up on the tension filling the room, suddenly clearing his throat and looking askance at Adrian. His friend was staring intently at the boy in the bed.

  


"Sou sa...So this is how you treat people who help you? Yami and I risked our _lives_ to save your people." Violet darkened to indigo and hardened to stone. "What kind of person are you?"

  


"Be it as it may, the fact of the matter still stands. Your friend decimated over a dozen fully trained Death Eaters. The carnage was spread across thirty feet. Even the grass has died."

  


"What..." Yugi asked flatly, "are you talking about."

  


Arthur looked decidedly uncomfortable. He glanced between his friend and the boy before coming to a decision.

  


"Your fri -- er, I mean, Yami," he said, foregoing Adrian's constant use of the word 'friend', "cast a spell I've never heard of or seen before. He, the enemy, they, um..." he raised his shoulders helplessly, "There aren't any words for it. It was carnage."

  


"Ri~ght." Yugi said, "and he had _so_ many other options left to him." he said sarcastically.

  


"I don't think you're taking this seriously, young man. What your friend did was horrific. Arthur?" Adrian motioned to the redhead male who handed over a small ball filled with a silvery liquid. Arthur handed it over a bit reluctantly.

  


"This is a derivative of a pensieve. A sort of spell which records memory." He held it up, beside Yugi's forehead, ignoring the glare sent his way from the boy. "May I?"

  


Yugi glanced towards Arthur who looked miserable, but not guilty. The spell in the ball was probably safe enough then. "Fine." he said. "Do it." His tone conveying his utter lack of trust. 

  


Adrian muttered some words in that strange language again, sort of like English, but not. A greyish silver mist seeped out of the small globe, filing Yugi's eyes and ears. There was a bright white flash, and Yugi found himself back in the clearing he'd been in the night before. As the events unfolded Yugi watched with a knot of fear and worry in his belly.

  


"Oh Kami..." Yugi breathed as he saw himself fall and Yami's response. He bit back a cry as he saw the black flames envelop his love, seemingly burning him. His hands clenched unconsciously in the bedsheets, although he was no longer aware of them, and his lip started to bleed from his bite.

  


Then it happened.

  


Tears came to Yugi's eyes as he witnessed Yami's complete transformation. He recognised the look on his other's face. It wasn't pain, but rapture. He found himself holding his breath as Yami stared chanting, understanding only a few of the words. It was no spell Yami had ever shown him, which meant it was not something suitable for a pure Light being to know.

  


"Yami..." Yugi sobbed, unaware of the looks being given him from the two men in the room. Adrian had already watched the events, so he had a pretty good idea of where in the memory Yugi was. Arthur stared at the floor.

  


"My fault..." Yugi murmured. _If I had been stronger, Yami would never have had to resort to pure Shadow Magic. Oh Yami. Please, please be alright. Please._

  


The memory ended soon after that, and the mist receded back inside the innocuous clear silver ball.

  


Yugi was already getting out of the bed, pulling the white sheet off the top cover to wrap around his chest, the ends trailing across the floor like a bridal train. "I have to see him." Yugi said frantically, pulling on every ounce of his strength to find the other half of his soul. Something blocked him. Only a faint feeling remained, somewhere to his right. But nothing clearer.

  


"You can see him when you've answered our questions." Adrian stood, staring intimidatingly down at the tiny youth before him, almost the size of a child compared to his own great height.

  


Eyes wide with panic, Yugi grasped the sheet and shook his head. "No...no...I have to go."

  


"Not until I have my answers!" Adrian roared. Arthur looked taken aback.

  


"It can't hurt...surely?" Arthur pressed, not liking the look of fright on the boy's face, a boy no older than his youngest son from the looks of things.

  


"I _have_ to find him. You don't understand." Yugi fell to his knees on the floor, searching inside himself for the power he knew was buried there.

  


"You are staying here." Adrian snarled. "Arthur. Find the medi-witch, and send in two Havers and Winton."

  


"Adrian?"

  


"Now Arthur. I am still your superior."

  


Arthur stood his ground, shaking his head. "I can't do that. The boy is obviously frightened and ill. He saved my life last night, Adrian. I can't leave him."

  


"Arthur. You don't want to do this." Adrian growled warningly.

  


Arthur squared his chest, staring unflinchingly to meet Adrian's cold stare. "I cannot do anything else. My conscience will not rest if I do not stand up. You may be my friend Adrian, but you are going too far."

  


"HAVERS! WINTON!" Adrian suddenly bellowed. Two dark-haired Aurors came to the doorway, stepping inside the room and shutting the door behind them.

  


"Sir." Came two identical replies.

  


"Kindly escort Mr Weasley here back to his department. And keep him there." Adrian instructed.

  


Two nods. "Sir." They took an arm each and disappeared with a _pop_ of displaced air.

  


"Right." Adrian said, staring at he unresponsive boy still on the floor. "This ends here. I will not have anyone hurt by someone who is obviously a dark wizard."

  


Yugi didn't respond.

  


"Are you even listening to me?" Adrian leant down, picking Yugi up, grasping his shoulders with an iron grip. Blank violet met brown as Yugi's head lolled to one side. Shaking the small boy like a rag doll, Adrian allowed his anger full rein. "I want to know what you are! Answer me!" He threw Yugi back to the floor in disgust, leaving him in a sprawled tangle of limbs.

  


Whipping out his wand, Adrian shot out a series of spells. The door was promptly locked and barred, a barrier spell activated on top of them. A barrier placed across the two high windows cut off every avenue of escape. A quick spell to prevent anyone hearing anything then one to repel visitors and Adrian was done.

  


His attention turned back to the boy on the floor.

  


  


  


---*---

  


  


  


_Dark..._

  


_Cold..._

  


_Yugi...where...where are you?_

  


_Help me..._

  


_Beloved light...help me...please..._

  


  


  


_---*---_

  


  


  


_Warmth...light...joy..._

  


_Yami...answer me..._

  


_Please...My heart, my love...where are you...?_

  


  


  


_---*---_

  


  


  


Adrian scanned the room for something to use. There were six beds lined up across one side of the wall, two cabinets at the far end on the right and a small treating area just to the left of him, including a square table and four chairs, all wood.

  


Yanking Yugi up by the sheet wrapped around his chest, Adrian dropped him forcefully down on one of the wooden chairs, muttering a binding spell aimed at Yugi's chest. The tri-coloured spikes pointed at the floor as Yugi's head rolled back at rest on the wooden edge behind his neck. His eyes still outwardly blank.

  


Becoming an Auror meant long arduous physical training, along with equally demanding mental work. Because of this, it wasn't hard for Adrian Waring to rifle the cupboards and put together a dangerous combination of potions and herbs designed to elicit a response to his questioning. And, if it was painful...well...he'd given the boy enough chances to answer. 

  


Holding Yugi's head still, Adrian poured the mixture down Yugi's throat, closing his mouth and rubbing his throat to play on his body's natural response, which was to swallow. It took a few minutes to work, starting with small shudders and working up to five minutes of full out convulsions as the boy's body reacted and absorbed the potion cocktail.

  


  


  


---*---

  


  


  


Yugi was searching. He'd gone so far deep inside himself that he'd literally become his soul. His physical body no longer mattered, all that did was finding his beautiful love. 

  


There! His mind screamed. Yugi darted after the feeling, finding a golden thread laced with the silver-white of his energy. It only took a thought to move, and Yugi felt himself being pulled towards the gold light.

  


_Beloved..._

  


Yugi felt a weak pulse of energy. The gold light was encased inside a black lattice-type cage, thin tendrils trying to escape through the gaps. He sent an answering pulse.

  


_Yami? Love?_

  


_Yugi? Oh please...Yugi...bright heart..._

  


_What is this place Yami? Why can't I see you?_

  


There were a few moments of silence. Silver-white light enveloped the black cage, trying to merge with the trapped golden light.

  


_I...I...don't know. I healed you...didn't I? After the battle?_ There was thinly disguised fear in Yami's mental voice.

  


Yugi sent a wave of reassurance to the other light. _Yes...you healed me._ He paused, before coming to a decision. _I saw what happened. With the black fire. I saw you merge._

  


_How? That's...but...you were unconscious._

  


_One of the men we saved last night showed me his memory. I'm impressed Love, not upset. I just..._

  


A sensation of relief and wry understanding filtered through to Yugi.

  


_Worry?_

  


_Yeah._

  


_I want to touch you. _Yami's 'voice' sounded strained. The gold light pulsed, once, twice, each time it pressed against the black cage a blue electric-style light arced across the holes, forcing the gold back inside. _I need to hold you._

  


_Hold on. I'm going to try and get you out._

  


_Be careful. I am not losing you now._

  


Yugi smiled, or at least it felt as though he did. _You're not losing me any time soon, my heart._

  


_Forever?_

  


_Forever._

  


A fierce surge of fear warring with hope flashed across to Yugi. _Do it._

  


Yugi nodded mentally, pulling in all of the loose sliver-white threads which were the essence of his soul. He bound them, wove them together tightly until they were absorbed into one great bright mass. He wrapped himself around the black cage and_ squeezed_.

  


_Still okay? _

  


_Y-yes. Just...just hurry. _Pain bled through the words, bolstering Yugi's resolve. He fought against the electrifying barrier that Yami was sealed in. Yugi pushed only to be repelled, forcing his entire reserve of strength against Yami's cage.

  


A small crack appeared.

  


_Yugi! Focus here!_

  


_Hai! _Yugi aimed at the crack then...stopped.

  


_Yugi? Bright heart? Love?_

  


_Y-yami...Something...something's wrong. I can't move._

  


The gold light writhed, suddenly whipping against it's confines. _Yugi. Listen to me. Can you tell me what you feel?_

  


_C-cold. Hurts. Like...like m-my stomach is being t-turned inside out. _A sudden realisation hit him. _Yami! I'm being forced back into my body. I...I can't fight it. Yami! Help me!_

  


_Sssh. Calm down. _Yami projected a wave of calm reassurance towards his light half. _Just go with it. I'm going to try and finish what you started._

  


_But... _There was a gasp, and Yugi felt it echo through his physical body. A sudden flood of nausea overwhelmed him as he was yanked back into his body and his connection to his yami severed. Yugi's head burned, and his muscles were trembling. Convulsions gripped him, and Yugi had no control as he rode the crash and crest of the agonising seizure. His head was held in place by two warm hands, large hands and a deep voice chuckled lowly.

  


"Glad to have you finally back, _Mr_ Mutou." Adrian Waring smirked.

  


  


  


---*---

  


  


  


"What? That's not possible!"

  


"I'm sorry Madame. But the youth we sedated and bespelled for his own safety and ours is breaking through the enchantments." The man, possibly in his late twenties, shrugged helplessly, wide blue eyes worried and unsure.

  


"Can you block his magic?"

  


The man shook his head. "No. He's not actually _using_ any magic. I don't know what he _is_ doing, but it's like nothing I've ever seen. The sheer intensity of the power...it's...it's not magic, but it's definitely _something."_

  


"I see."

  


"Ma'am?"

  


The woman turned to him, a long white braid gently swinging. Her face was smooth except for the crow's feet at the corners of her pale brown eyes. With her high-necked white top and long black skirt, she looked like she had just stepped out of a Victorian portrait.

  


Her lips quirked into a wry smile. "Yes, Jason?"

  


"I heard rumors, about last night." He looked up at her from his seat overlooking the spell panel which kept track of the strange youth. "Are they true? You were there, weren't you?"

  


"Yes. I was there." The woman also known as Dorothy Isaac answered. "And yes, most of the rumors are true."

  


Jason bit his lip nervously, bringing a warmer smile to Dorothy's face. He reminded her so much of her own son just then. 

  


"Are we going to be safe?"

  


Dorothy sighed. "I really couldn't say. I've never come across anyone quite like those two boys. Who can say what will happen now."

  


"Then..."

  


"I wouldn't worry, Jason. From the little I saw of them last night, I suspect they are not evil, or Dark. Even if there was some sort of fiery battle after I left. I saw the remains of a circle of blackened earth, but I doubt even I know enough to be able to say."

  


"Yes ma'am."

  


"Keep me posted."

  


  


  


---*---

  


  


  


"This is _ridiculous!_" Arthur Weasley was fuming. The two Specials Aurors who had taken back to his office on the other side of the building had quickly shot up two barrier spells, keeping all three of them trapped. Every time he so much as twitched he had two wands pointed at him.

  


"You two can't possibly think that Adrian is in the right. He's going to interrogate that poor boy!"

  


One of them shrugged, facing Arthur blandly. "Mr Waring is very dedicated, but he'd never cross the line."

  


Arthur narrowed his eyes. "And who draws that line?"

  


  


  


---*---

  


  


  


"I was just a green recruit when Grindelwald was defeated. That was fifty years ago. Now with He-who-must-not-be-named trying to take his place, the Wizarding world has become a shallow reflection of what it once was." Adrian smiled warmly down at Yugi, whose face was held in the palms of his hands. The seizures had finally ceased, leaving the hospital gown and sheet damp with sweat. The smile sent chills down Yugi's spine.

  


"Now, you would probably have denied all knowledge of the Dark Lord. But I know better. You and that other one are both tainted. You are too perfect to be human." He leaned in close enough for Yugi to feel his breath, hot and heavy on his cheek. "I want to know what you are. The medi-witch kindly allowed me to examine the clothes they removed from you when they treated you, and there was no trace of a wand. There were no lingering signs of magic and no indications that you were anything other than a muggle."

  


Adrian paused to tap his chin thoughtfully. "So I thought about it. How in Merlin's name could two _boys_ turn the tide of battle? How could your _friend_, who looks like an almost exact duplicate of you be so _vicious_, so cruel, so utterly remorseless?"

  


Yugi tried to swallow, tried desperately to get his mouth to work. Every muscle in his body was aching and unresponding. His arms, head and legs felt like lead weights. He hated this feeling of helplessness, almost as much as he needed to find out what had happened to Yami. Thoughts of his personal safety were ignored, since there wasn't anything he could do. He'd used up all his energy helping Yami, then his body had given out thanks to whatever Adrian Waring had done while he was unaware.

  


Adrian flipped a chair around it, straddling it and folding his arms over the back to stare at Yugi. "I checked, you know, to see if you could possibly be some sort of golem, or familiar, or even a magical creature. Do you want to know what I found out?"

  


He took Yugi's silence as an answer. "Nothing. Nothing! And for some reason, even though I have had the reports from the mission last night, the facts show me that you used no magic during the battle. No magic. Yet you kept all the wounded under a very odd crystal dome, which even the spells from the Death Eaters couldn't break or shatter."

  


A shiver ran down Yugi's spine, a tremor of foreboding.

  


"So..." Adrian continued, "...what makes _you_ so special?" His hands came up to gently peel the sheet out of Yugi's grip. The muscles having long since locked in curled positions. His fingers were carefully opened and his arms laid to dangle on either side. Something held him up against the back of the wooden chair, but for the life of him, Yugi couldn't tell what it was.

  


"Since the spells were inconclusive, I decided maybe a physical test would be more appropriate." 

  


Yugi's eyes widened in horror and realisation of what Adrian had planned as the green and white hospital gown was slowly untied from the nape of his neck and peeled away. The tall Auror left it pooled in Yugi's lap, barely protecting his modesty. A dull red flush spread across the exposed white skin of his neck, down over the smooth and unmarred flesh of his chest and over the slight curve of his abdomen.

  


"Perfect." Adrian breathed. "Like a beautiful doll." His hand cupped Yugi's chin, raising his face to meet Adrian's rapt gaze. Violet eyes pleaded soundlessly with him for mercy. Trailing his hand over the gentle curves of Yugi's face, with it's creamy white skin highlighted by a delicate flush, Adrian sighed softly. His fingers explored the silky softness of his hair, running over the trembling muscles in his neck and chest before the man turned his attentions back to Yugi's face, tracing a finger along Yugi's slightly parted lips.

  


Yugi shuddered, tears coming unbidden to his eyes. He was by no means lacking intelligence, and the look in the man's eyes was not one he'd ever wish to see, unless it was Yami. It wasn't just lust. That he could deal with. He'd had to learn early on just what people thought of him when he reached puberty. All of a sudden he had become fair game, and even with Yami to take over and discourage people, things still got out of hand. 

  


Yugi knew how he appeared to others, with his unbelievably large eyes that were a shade of indigo and violet that put gems to shame. His body, which he used to hate, had grown a few inches, only enough so that he still was the size of a twelve or fourteen year old, but still, it was perfectly proportioned. He was slim, delicate and, since completely bonding with Yami, had stopped aging. Forever frozen as a flawless human doll.

  


Lust was something Yugi could deal with, if not partially understand, but the other emotion...the fanatical gleam in Adrian Waring's eyes combined with the frightening lack of morals he was showing made Yugi a hell of a lot worse than uncomfortable.

  


Adrian stepped back for a moment, allowing Yugi to pull himself together mentally. "_'Tempus'._" The time lit up in the air beside his wand. 09:46 am. His smile grew. "Right on time." He whispered as Yugi suddenly gasped.

  


Where only moments before Yugi had found himself so drained he couldn't move his head, now a rush of adrenaline and energy suddenly swept through him, firing his veins with liquid heat. Yugi forced himself to lift his head. It was an effort, but the feeling of relief at being able to control himself again was worth it.

  


Until he saw the gleeful smirk on Adrian's face.

  


"While you were semi-conscious....gone...unaware...etc...I took the liberty of drugging you. My own recipe, although I must admit, this is the first time I've ever tried it. The first stage is the worst. Twelve minutes of seizures as your body absorbs and reacts to the more dangerous components. Alone they would cause fatigue, nausea, dizziness, disorientation leading to loss of muscle control, which you're probably glad didn't happen, eh?"

  


Adrian chuckled, although he didn't take his eyes of the boy before him. "Count yourself lucky you weren't aware for the first five minutes. You've had the nausea, the dizziness and disorientation, but you're also only going to feel weak, thanks to the seizures."

  


"There will also be a delay of blood to the brain, making it difficult for you to think, amongst other stuff. But that bit's over now." Adrian sat back on the stool, his eyes lit up as though he'd been given every present on every Christmas on one morning.

  


"Now though, you should be starting Stage-2. Random bursts of energy, hot and cold flushes, occasional muscle spasms as the blood starts flowing and constricted breathing." Adrian cocked his head to one side. "Don't worry, this bit only lasts for eight minutes, approximately. It's the third stage you want to look forward to."

  


Barely aware, Yugi tried to focus on the droning of Adrian's voice. His chest felt like it was in a vice, slowly being compacted from the inside and out.

  


Adrian leant forward, his nose almost touching Yugi's. "Stage-3," he whispered, mock secretly, "Is what I'm waiting for. You will be awake and aware, but you will feel compelled to answer every question as fully as you can. Well, every question I decide to ask you. You are only going to have to do so under some very harsh conditions though." he imparted, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

  


"An unfortunate side effect of Stage-3 is your nerves. Because of the previous two stages, your body isn't going to be able to cope very well with the demands placed on it. Your nerves are going to become ultra-sensitive. A soft touch will be ecstasy, a harsh one will be agony. Co-operate and you won't have to worry, be difficult..." he shrugged, "well. I think you'll want to leave that one undiscovered."

  


Everything tingled. Yugi bit his lip to prevent himself from gasping.

  


"So, are you going to co-operate?"

  


Yugi pulled his strength together enough to raise his eyes. He glared furiously at the brunette before him. "_Teme_. Bastard."

  


Adrian's eyes slitted. Stalking away from Yugi's bound form, he stopped at the table, sweeping the papers and quills, along with a few glass jars and bottles. They shattered on the floor in a spray of crystalline rain, coming to settle nestled amongst the heavier sheafs of parchment.

  


With a spell growled out, and his wand aimed at Yugi's chest, Adrian muttered the counter-spell to the binding spell keeping Yugi upright.

  


A cool draft of air drifted across Yugi's chest just as he found himself falling forward. With nothing to hold him in place, his weakened muscles just weren't up to the task of holding him upright.

  


Adrian caught him with one hand around Yugi's tiny waist, the hospital gown following the sheet to slide to the floor. The tall auror half flung, half dropped Yugi onto the table.

  


Everything hurt. From the moment his body touched the table, Yugi found himself suppressing a cry of pain. A sharp intake of breath escaped, and the world went alarmingly white for an instant. Had the table been a bed of needles, it probably would have hurt less. The first thing Yugi swore was to make sure that this man didn't win.

  


Nothing made sense. Yugi knew for a fact that he was guilty of nothing, although from the fanatical gleam he'd seen in the man's eyes, he didn't think he would be believed. There was no arguing with someone who thought they were right, and Adrian Waring reminded him uncomfortably of the people that had been sent after him and his friends during Battle City. 

  


"'_Mobilicorpus_'." Adrian said, directing Yugi's limbs into position. 

  


Screwing his eyes shut tight, Yugi tried to lose himself again. _Serves me right for wanting to help people. _He sighed inwardly. _No. That's not fair. Those people last night...we couldn't have let them die._

  


_...But I'm not about to give up to a madman!_

  


  


  


---*---

  


  


  


_Yugi?! Yugi! Bright heart! Please....answer me!_ Yami pushed against his cage desperately, trying to contact his light. When there was no answer he turned his attention towards the tiny hairline crack in the black lattice shield keeping him restrained. Somehow the barrier, which reminded him a bit of the 'Nightmare Cage', albeit without the spikes, and rather more tightly woven, was keeping him apart not only from Yugi, but the shadows of his realm. Without their power, the once Pharaoh had to resort to his own magic, his own power.

  


...His soul.

  


He had once told Yugi how much he felt strengthened simply by his light's presence. But that wasn't because Yugi had more power than him...indeed, how could he? If Light and Dark ever became unbalanced it would be the beginning of chaos, and the end of them both.

  


No. This was because of his own sense of self-worth. Yugi was pure, as befitted a being of pure Light, but the light could be just as harsh as the darkness. Yami was Yugi's self-appointed protector. The medium through which Yugi could be sheltered. If he himself were to vanish or fade into oblivion, than the world would simply lose one more Dark deity. But were Yugi to perish, or his light be extinguished, then the entire world would lose a beacon of hope.

  


And yet, Yugi never complained. During all his battles, not only those among his enemies, but with those he counted as he friends. Personal trials, public trials...the many, many public trials, some of which were televised, (much to Yami's everlasting chagrin) and the frequent choices that Yugi had to make which would have made a man twice his size and power quake. Yugi had just kept smiling, kept his head up and encouraged them all.

  


Even Kaiba had not turned out to be immune. Not to mention his old nemesis, now known as Bakura, Ryou's Dark other. Thanks to Yugi and Ryou's efforts, the Pharaoh and the Tomb Robber had a wary, but lasting truce.

  


And all this had happened _before_ Yugi had found out how to harness his own power.

  


So now Yami had to rely on only himself. And it was just as hard as he thought it would be.

  


In a way it was silly, because Yugi had always seen his Dark half as being the strongest of the two. Yami's ever-present confidence and fiery determination during each and every one of their battles bolstered the smallest of the duo. 

  


Yami would die before losing that respect, that smile of warm acceptance that Yugi always shone on him. If within Yami's arms was Yugi's haven, then holding his little love was Yami's heaven.

  


Gritting his metaphorical teeth, (it felt like he had a body, but didn't. Kinda like when he was a spirit, only now he was a ball of squiggly light), Yami forced his power to merge completely until no strand of golden light was left, only one immense pulsing gold orb.

  


Then Yami _pushed_.

  


It was a bit like taking a deep breath, then forcing your lungs to expand again without expelling any air. Very hard, and increasingly painful. The barrier started to vibrate as it tried to contain Yami's soul and withstand the attack on it's cage. 

  


_...FOR YUGI!!_ Yami screamed as he threw his entire being against the black shield, his battle cry echoing loudly within his head as he pulsed and grew, pressed and fought violently against his bonds.

  


The cage barrier shattered, each black shard twinkling out of existence.

  


Yami gasped, and it echoed throughout his physical body. Suddenly he was flooded by the senses kept from him before. He could smell the cool air, feel a slight breeze caress his cheek. There were muffled shouts and panicked yells, shuffling footsteps and barked commands. 

  


Crimson eyes snapped open.

  


  


---*---

  


  


Tbc...

  


  


---*---

  


  


Since it took me so long to update, I figured I'd go all out and do a long...loooong chapter. If you read the notes at the top, thank you, and I'm really sorry I couldn't update. My partner had to put the new stuff in for me at work, (his work) but he didn't want to update for me and maybe accidently erase or mess up my account. *sigh* Ah well. He deserves a medal for being so patient with me. My writing speed has less than quartered, since, in the past five weeks I've completely lost any useful vision in my right eye. 

  


Everything is disjointed, double-layered, so typing is a damn pain. I can see two keyboards inter-layered, and I'm also missing the entire center of my vision, so you can imagine how long this has taken to type.

  


Please, please read and review. Each review is like iced water to someone dying of dehydration in the desert. Like Magic to a Magician, like air to a bird...like....

  


*Clunk!!* ::birdies fly around head::

  


:muffled voice:: Would you shut up. You're giving me a headache.

  


Shi-koi: ::rubbing head:: Nani?!

  


::sees Hisoka glaring:: Eeeep!

  


Hisoka: ::glares some more:: You're boring them. ::points to other OpenOffice document open:: You've done their chapter. I want mine done.

  


Shi-koi: ::attempts to glare back:: Humph. You're just miffed that I spent all my free time 'researching' for this chapter. ::drools at piccys of Yugi and Yami::

  


Hisoka: ::pulls out gun:: Write.

  


Shi-koi: ::sticking tongue out:: I know that's the same gun from the manga. The one you pulled on Tsuzuki. So...it's only a toy --

  


*BANG!!*

  


Shi-koi: ::blink:: Ano... ::stares at smoking crater by her feet:: I'll just get typing then.....

  


Hisoka: *smirking* 

  


  


_(::points up:: When Hisoka isn't shooting me, you can find him with the other Yami no Matsuei stuff. *hint hint* For those not on my website, *wink* go have a lookee at some YnM stuff. *deep sigh* so many beautiful bishies... ::cuddles Tsuzuki.....and Watari...and Tatsumi..and Hisoka.....and Muraki....and Oriya.....:: *snerk*)_

  


  


  



	4. Chapter Four

.

.

.

Review responses are at the end of this chapter, along with two story adverts.

.

.

.

***WARNING*** This chapter contains some Yugi-torture. There is also **YAOI** (otherwise known as **SLASH**) as well as some control issues. Nothing too extreme, but still very unpleasant for Yugi. Plenty of angst and emotional/physical/mental trauma. Everything works out in the end, but just be prepared for some bits that aren't all sunshine and roses. 'Kay?

.

There is near **RAPE** in this chapter, and some scenes which younger readers may find disturbing or at the very least, uncomfortable. I am warning you **NOW** that if you have **ANY** problem with male/male non-consensual activities which run just short of actual penetration that I would advise you to click 'Back' **NOW**.

.

.

.

-A/N- I'm glad that people like this fic, and I'm sorry the notes are so long... Hope you still enjoy the story. P.s. If I haven't answered your review, it's probably because my brain died or because I wrote this before you reviewed. I'm still mega-grateful to everyone who left me their opinion, and I'm sorry if I rambled in places. Forgive me?

.

.

Love,

.

.

~Shi-koi~

.

.

.

---*---

**Chapter Four**

---*---

.

.

.

The room shuddered and shook. Small fragments of stone and mortar crumbled to scatter on the floor, dusting the madly rushing occupants of the room in a greyish dust.

"Get up a counter-shield!" A panicked male voice screamed, as it's owner fell to the floor.

"Shit! Merlin help us!"

"Quick, the wards are failing!"

"Aaagh!"

"Move! Move!"

"He's awake!"

.

.

---*---

.

.

The mid-morning sunlight painted it's golden rays across the bare expanse of Yugi's skin, highlighting every smooth curve of his delicate body with an artist's touch.

Yugi was in no position to appreciate the picture he presented. The man, Adrian, had pointed his wand at his body and muttered something that sounded like '_colour_' and '_firmus_' before tracing the tip of his wand against the skin of Yugi's body, a thick trail of black ink which rapidly hardened into equally dark rope following the path Adrian had made.

Around his neck, tight enough to make Yugi uncomfortable, down over each shoulder, tying across his shoulder blades and over his chest to his waist, down over each thigh then bound around his ankles. His calves were bound to his thighs before the wand moved back up again, binding his arms to the bonds across his back.

In short, Yugi was trussed. And vulnerable.

Breathing heavily in short, sharp pants, Yugi concentrated on keeping the waves of pain caused by Adrian's marking at bay. Squeezing his eyes closed and biting his tongue whenever he felt the need to cry out.

_Yami...find me...find me soon. Please..._

.

---*---

.

The slim figure lay on a wooden-framed white-sheeted bed. The single focus in the center of the large squarish room. It's slender body was swathed in an overlarge white shift, covering his nudity. Limbs the colour of bronze contrasting sharply with the pale material.

The overwhelming cacophony of shrieks, yells and shouts bombarded the spirit, his crimson eyes narrowing as feeling returned to his body. First one hand was lifted, his fingers flexed, then clenched in a fist. He moved his other hand in the same way, ignoring everything around him. 

They didn't matter...these strangers surrounding him.

Nothing did. Except Yugi.

A sudden silence fell over the room as Yami sat upright in one smooth, swift movement, his blonde bangs ruffling against his face as he twisted his head towards the closest presence in the room.

"Where am I?" The rich, dulcet tones of his voice seemed un-naturally loud in the room. The tone brooking no argument or evasions...no room left in his utterly deep, dark commanding hiss of a question for anything other than immediate compliance.

The unfortunate man pinned by his gaze swallowed convulsively, his eyes flickering to a person at Yami's back.

"M-ministry H-headquaters...D-detainment a-and Evaluation." He squeaked out, trying to back even further into the wall behind him.

Yami turned away, dismissing him to scan the interior of the room. His eyes coming to rest on a middle-aged woman who was behind him. His eyes narrowed as he took in her stare. Anger, fear and pride meeting his gaze with only a slight waver.

"You are the one in command here." It was a statement, not a question.

"I am." She said slowly, erring on the side of caution.

"Who placed me here?"

"I'm not at liberty--"

Yami growled softly, a faint hum of warning thrumming in his throat.

"I..."

"Answer."

The woman took a moment, obviously trying to calculate the risk of refusing to answer. The odds were not on her side, and she knew it. "Specials Agent Adrian Waring, Second Commander of the First Line Division."

"I see." Yami frowned, pulling his thoughts together. It wasn't every day that he merged with the Shadows, cast a 2nd level spell, gave up his energy to heal his aibou, was forcibly separated from said partner, caged inside his soul, bound, freed, then awoken in an obviously unfamiliar and possibly unfriendly territory. It took the once Pharaoh a moment to gather his thoughts together and formulate a plan.

"Where is my aibou?"

"I don't--"

"Do not make me ask again." There was a flicker of red around his body for an instant, and the woman grimaced. "Yugi. The young one who saved the lives of the people we encountered last night is hurt. I warn you. Now is not the time for your games. I have a limit on my patience."

"He...he will be in the infirmary."

Yami nodded his head once. A short, half tilt of acknowledgment, sliding off the bed to his feet. The cold stone floor beneath his bare feet was hardly noticed.

"I wish to be shown." 

The woman nodded, resisting the sudden inexplicable urge to bow.

.

---*---

.

Yugi had a pattern now. One that he followed religiously to keep his mind in one piece.

Shake. Waves of ice. Heat wave curling through his bones. Sharp pain radiating from the ropes. Total numbness when his nerves couldn't cope. Endorphins. The chance to breathe. Shakes...

There had been many occasions in his nineteen years of life when Yami and his enemies had taken advantage not only of the bond he shared with his yami, but of his position among his friends, of his high value to all they came in contact with, in order to coerce his yami and friends into doing things they had no wish to do. 

But this was different.

In this case, it was not a person desperate for power. It was not a madman seeking to rule the world. It was not a person wishing to unleash the horrors of the Shadows onto an unsuspecting world. It was not kidnappers wanting money, nor was it even close.

In this case, there was no reprieve available.

Yugi knew about fanatics. About obsessions. Hell, he lived for one himself. His Games...and his friends.

But his obsession caused no harm to others.

This was where Adrian Waring differed.

There was a saying Ryou had once whispered to him in the night, when he and his dark other had had an argument, and Ryou had sought refuge from his pain. Usually emotional, but occasionally physical.

On this occasion that Yugi remembered it had been late, or was it early? Probably touching on the midnight-to-dawn hours. Ryou had walked to Yugi's apartment, using the spare key to let himself in. Each yami had an innate awareness of any of their kind that approached, and this feeling extended to their light halves.

Yami had been waiting in the kitchen when the pastel-haired boy had stumbled in, pale silver tear tracks glimmering under the harsh fluorescent light.

The exchange between the two had been wordless. Yami guiding the distraught youth to a chair, sending a brief pulse through their link to his hikari, before turning to fill a kettle with water.

Yugi had walked in, yawning, coming to stand unerringly beside the other light, his hand stroking the taller youth's forehead gently.

Ryou had looked up then, the pain in his very soul showing in his doe brown eyes. He spoke then. A whispered sentence gasped out in broken sobs.

"_No good deed ever goes unpunished."_

Yugi understood now. He knew now what Ryou had meant. He would not change what he had done, but unlike Ryou, who had faced his pain and become stronger, who had stood up and fought for his right to exist as and who he was, unlike Ryou, Yugi didn't know if he was strong enough now.

A voice intruded on his thoughts.

"Three...two...one."

Yugi shut his eyes. Mustering every scrap of courage he had. He knew...he could feel it. This is when things would get tough.

.

---*---

.

Yami glared at the woman's back as they walked. She was trying to delay him. It was another game, Yami was sure of it. If he could he would have looked for his love by himself, tearing this place stone by stone to it's foundations if it were not for the simple fact that doing so could harm his light.

The dark spirit was no fool. He could feel the spells, enchantments and magic in the air, in the stone, in the people. They wove a web so bright he could follow the traces with his eyes, taste the currents on his tongue and feel the pressure like different layers of air caressing his skin.

The magic could sense him back. It was not alive as such, but it recognised an inherently magical being such as he with an almost instinctual awareness, seeking to familiarise itself with his not-quite similar magic in the most basic of ways.

Yami ignored the sensations. But unfortunately it screwed up his perceptions of Yugi, the layers of magic acting like the layers of an onion. To find Yugi he would have to either peel away each enchantment or spell blocking him, or wait until his strength recharged. Neither was truly an acceptable option.

So he waited.

.

---*---

.

Yugi whimpered softly as his head was lifted.

"Open your eyes." The command was whispered, but firm.

Yugi obeyed. He had to pick his battles if he was going to survive this.

"I will ask you a question. You will answer. The potion will be working now and if you try to avoid answering me it _will_ hurt. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Yugi rasped out, horrified by how swiftly his body reacted even without him thinking.

"Good boy." The gleam in Adrian's eyes softened, and his lips twisted into a pleased half-smile. "I will start off simply. Don't think. Just answer. If you're good I may not punish you."

_Oh Kami. Oh Kami._ Butterflies danced and died in Yugi's stomach, sending flutters of fear through him.

"What is your name, age and occupation?"

Yugi swallowed. "Mutou Yugi, nineteen, Duelist Elite and current King of Games."

A tinge of confusion coloured the auror's brown eyes. "Duelist?"

"Elaborate." Yugi asked quietly. The potion did it's job flawlessly. He tried to bite his tongue, but it failed to have any effect.

"What is a Duelist, and how did you become one?" Adrian asked clearly.

"A Duelist is a person who plays Duel Monsters. A card game. I became a Duelist due to my knack with games."

There was an amused snort from the tall male. "I see. A child's game then."

Yugi opened his mouth, then shut it, grabbing Adrian's attention. "Is there more to it then?" The auror asked craftily, recognising the conflicting signs in Yugi's actions. Some part of him obviously agreed that it was a child's' game, but if there were more to it than that...

"Yes." Yugi swallowed, clenching his jaw. Nothing happened, his lips moving anyway. "There is magic in the game, and there are rules for those who can call the magic. There are games to the death, and games that will tear your soul from your body. There are Shadow Games."

Adrian smiled, nodding his head as if vindicated. "So I was right. Darkness. Dark Magics. You are a Dark Wizard." A pleased look settled over his features. "You have no rights then. The penalty for using Dark Magic is Azkaban or the Dementor's Kiss."

"I am not..."

Adrian's hand pressed against Yugi's lips gently, even as his eyes hardened. "You should consider yourself lucky that I don't throw you to the Dementors immediately." he said, meeting Yugi's gaze smugly. He let his eyes rove over Yugi's bound form on the table before him, allowing his hand to drop to Yugi's chest, stroking the tender satiny skin down to his stomach with an even hand.

"But then...that would definitely be a crime, especially against such beauty." He held up a finger to quieten Yugi's protests, aiming his wand at Yugi's mouth and murmuring "'_Silentium Imperium_'" in a calm, even voice.

"When I tell you to speak, you will be able to speak. Until then you will be unable to make a sound."

Yugi looked up, horrified, shaking his head as fast as he was able without setting off the potion.

"Now..." Adrian confided blandly, "...you are mine."

.

---*---

.

Arthur fumed silently as he sat on the chair before his desk. He wasn't allowed on the other side, because the two Specials aurors didn't seem to want him being able to use anything he may have in his drawers against them.

"How much longer are we supposed to stay here?" Arthur demanded angrily, his bark-brown eyes flashing.

The two men opposite and perpendicular to him shrugged in unison, not deigning to answer. 

"Great." Arthur fumed, slouching in his chair. _Molly is going to _**kill** _me. _He thought with resignation.

.

---*---

.

There was something innately pleasing to Adrian about the way the boy seemed to embody innocent seduction. Those large eyes and lush lips, the tiny, yet perfectly proportioned limbs encased in milk-white pearlescent skin that he knew from touching was softer than the petals of a newly blossomed rose. Combined with his touch-me-not air and slightly trembling form created the most tantalising and delicious picture of subjugation he'd ever had the pleasure of witnessing.

He couldn't wait.

Some part of him craved to hurt the boy, to bring his nails down and carve his trail alone the unblemished flesh before him. To make the boy scream with pain and ecstasy together. He could feel the tingling in his groin, and the sparks shooting along his veins as he curbed his impatience to mark the youth, to lick and bite that perfect form, to mar it's beauty, to rend apart the angel before him and crush his spirit. And this boy was nothing if not the vision of an angel.

But Adrian knew better. Regardless of the youth's appearance he'd all but admitted to being a Dark Wizard, in fact, his denials just made it all the more obvious.

And all the more sweet.

He stepped forward until the tops of his thighs pressed against the edge of the wooden table, wrapping Yugi in a hold in his arms that he knew would hurt, pressing his face to those impossibly silky spikes that adorned the youth's head like a crown, breathing in the delicate scent of peach blossoms, before trailing downwards, nuzzling against the slender column of the boy's throat.

He could feel the youth shake, and his mouth open in a silent scream, gasps of air tumbling out of his mouth to glide against the side of Adrian's face.

"Speak." Adrian commanded mid scream, the room filling with shockingly high-pitched sobbing, screeching, rasping pants that sounded like the sweetest of music to Adrian's ears.

The brown-haired auror wasted no time in taking full advantage of his hold over the youth before him, giving a satisfied growl as he licked the pale flesh of the boys collarbone. Without warning he gripped Yugi's shoulders in either hand and bit down. Teeth not used to doing more than eat forcing the skin of Yugi's lower neck to split agonisingly apart, dark crimson blood welling above the two half-circle cuts, before sliding forward down Yugi's chest in a rivulet of red.

Yugi's scream halted mid-way into hysterical choking sobs, his mind repeating the same word over and over again, rational thought trying to flee. 

_Yami...Yami...Yami...Yami..._

Every muscle _hurt_.

His hands trailing down to cup Yugi's rear hard enough to force the youth's bound body against his own, Adrian moved slightly, uncaring that the boy's blood was staining his robes and ran his hand down to Yugi's most private place, stroking with cruel tenderness to spark off the pleasure which the potion would intensify, even as his bite would have caused unbearable pain to course through Yugi's abused body.

Adrian knew of course. He had learnt of every method in training, how some captors treated their prisoners. It was meant to be read as a guideline...something to expect if they were ever captured and at the mercy of a Death Eater or under He-who-must-not-be-named.

He was just putting it to better use.

Even taking someone by force wasn't usually enough to break them, after all, everyone pities and sympathises with a victim...but...make the victim believe in their own mind that they wanted it...that they participated, shame them with their own body's responses and you could break the spirit of the strongest person eventually.

This boy would be easy. And a pleasure.

His other hand playing idly with a tiny pink nipple, Adrian kept his hands moving slowly, softly. Rewarding instead of punishing. Inflicting pleasure on Yugi's poor, abused, form.

"Silent." Adrian commanded as he felt Yugi's arousal stir, even as the boy shook his head, tears dripping onto his chest in tiny crystal droplets.

Yugi's mouth opened, gasping silently for air and Adrian smiled, leaning down to lick away the blood from the cut, worrying the flesh with his tongue to renew the spikes of pain that the act would cause.

He could feel his own need coiling in his belly, firing his veins with the potent desire to simply take the boy before him. To spread apart those delicate limbs and drive himself into the deepest part of the youth before him, to revel in his helplessness and sate himself in Yugi's vulnerable form.

Adrian dipped a finger against the bleeding bite, wetting them with the sticky life-giving essence. He used his free hand and buried it in the long spikes of hair, gripping them tightly and forcing the youth's head back, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss even as he thrust his blood-slick fingers inside the boy, drinking in the silent scream from the others' lips as he sought and found the heated inner flesh of Yugi's most secret place.

"So beautiful...so tempting." Adrian moaned delightedly against Yugi's lips, pulling the boy's head back so far that the boy's back was bowed in an arch against him.

He scissored his fingers inside the boy, relishing the feel of his heat drying the blood, burying his head against Yugi's neck as he bit back a moan.

Waiting be damned. He had to have the boy...completely.

.

---*---

.

There were stares. Of course there were stares.

Yami followed the woman as she led him to a room three floors down and two hallways across, finally ending in a room with a circular seating area.

"What is the reason for this?"

The woman cleared her throat, looking uncomfortable. "I thought you may want to change first." she said, motioning to the shift the spirit wore that came to his knees.

Yami frowned, blinking before pinning her with his ruby-eyed stare. "I see. Fine. But make it quick. I do not wish to be here any longer than is absolutely necessary. I shall hold you responsible for any harm that befalls my light should these games continue."

The woman nodded once rapidly and hurried to a set of cabinets beside the other wall. She grabbed things from three shelves, placing them on a seat before the spirit.

"I'll wait outside." She offered.

Yami's eyes narrowed. "Very well."

The woman left the room, leaving Yami alone to change. A deep sigh of relief coming unbidden to her lips as soon as she left his foreboding presence. 

Yami stared at the clothes, tugging off the white shift and leaving it where it dropped on the floor. The clothes she left were odd to say the least, robe-like things that were vaguely alike to the ones the people that he and Yugi had saved the previous night.

Everything was in a deep, pure black and in the same size. Black trousers, a black long sleeved shirt, a coat that reached mid-thigh and buttoned down the front up to his neck, a slight collar feeling a bit like the neck-belt he customarily wore. Over the top was a black robe which billowed a bit at the shoulders and fell to the floor, lightly weighted at the edges.

Equally uncoloured socks and black boots were also provided, each item seeming to shrink to his size as he put them on.

More magic then.

Once dressed, Yami took an extra moment to search again for Yugi, but the half-formed vague impression was still there, muted and distorted.

Sighing in frustration, Yami grabbed the shift from the floor and stalked to the door.

"I want my aibou _now!"_ Yami snarled, the door slamming behind him.

The woman gulped visibly and nodded.

.

---*---

.

Something strange was definitely going on.

The Shadows were anxious, unsettled...almost as if their very foundation was being rocked.

Kaiba Seto didn't like this. It had almost made his last spell backfire, and it was not something he would tolerate lightly. If it hadn't been for his quick thinking and mastery of the magic he had been casting, then his mansion and everything in it could have been destroyed, instead of the wards he had been placing on the grounds being activated.

There were only six possible culprits for the sudden oddness and instability being displayed by the Shadow Realm, and each one went by the name yami or hikari.

Now all he had to do was find out which one it was.

.

---*---

.

They had acquired an escort somewhere along the way, Yami realised with a blink. He had been turned inward for the last few minutes, enough apparently so that he had failed to notice the people which had, in all likelihood, been requested to join them whilst he had been changing.

Yami couldn't care less.

The procession turned down another hall, and the air changed. The feeling Yami had long associated with his light suddenly intensified to the point that Yami could swear he was in the same room as his light other.

The woman halted outside two double doors, looking slightly confused as she glanced around the empty room they were in. "That's odd..." she murmured, "...where are the nurses?"

"Is there something amiss?" Yami ground out.

She shook her head, turning to face the doors. She reached out to turn the handle before suddenly turning back away and walking back to the spirit. The odd tightness in her face signaling that something was most definitely wrong.

With a spin she faced the doors. "'_Finite Incantatum_!'" There was a flash of white light around the doors. "A notice-me-not charm." She breathed out, a flash of fear crossing her face.

Yami pushed her aside, the doors slamming open before him.

.

.

---*---

.

.

Tbc...

.

.

---*---

.

.

Many, many 'Thank You''s to those of you at Fanfiction.net who reviewed this fic.

.

.

Mimiheart, HikariEryaviel, Yanslana, Fin-Phoenix, Borath, OxBeachFlirtxO1, Anime-fan, Meepa, MiruSedna, Wolfspeaker1, It'sHardToBelieve, Yaoi-Rules, TeeDee, Ghost Whisper, Earth Borne, Ocean, Jenniyah, someoneyoudontknow, shadow-demon18b, Hillary, what name isn't taken, Naomi SilverWolf, Nemi, Anime-Blade, renangel. Blubb-blubb, Amarin Rose, Pharaoh's Dark Hikari, Sabby-chan Yaoi Fan, Karasu8, AmenOsirius, Double Oh Behave, kandra, AuroraIce, Foreign Joy, RyuArashi, Kitty, Neko, Luana Hime, SilverLily aka Blood Moon.

.

.

**[Mimiheart] **I'm so very sorry to hear about your son. That must be absolutely dreadful. You have my deepest and most heartfelt sympathies for your family. Hugs. You're right, there's nothing in the world quite as scary as fearing for your child's life, and to have to do so more than once is horrible.

.

.

**[HikariEryaviel] **You're right. Muahahahahaha! ::thumps chest proudly:: I AM evil incarnate! *cackles insanely*

.

.

**[Yanslana]** Creepy? oO Yep. That's Yami alright...although I was hoping for more of a wet-your-pants-in-terror kind of feeling. Huh. Guess I'll have to work on that. ::gets Writer's Whip out:: 'Oh Yami!' Anyhoo...I was kinda sick about reading fics/crossovers where the YGO cast meeting the HP cast went something like:

YGO Random Person: "So yeah...I'm Dark/Light/Wicked/Insane/Shy/etc...and you are..?"

HP Random Person: "Oh, I'm/He's Harry Potter." ::waits for reaction::

YGO Random Person: "..." :crickets chirp::

HP Random Person: "Aren't you impressed?" ::looks affronted::

YGO Random Person: :eyes blank:: "Er, should I be?" / *cackling* / ::making crazy eyes:: / *preening* / *glaring* / *smiling* / "Huh?" etc...

HP Random Person: "Right...now the introductions are done...lets be friends!"

Everyone else: *Nodding* / *shrugging* / "Okay..."

-end scene-

Er...heh...yeah, you see, the funny thing about too much coffee is...

.

.

**[Borath]** ::faints:: You...you...you _reviewed...**me?**_ ::faints again:: Ohmygod! Wow. I feel so honoured! *blinks* Um, that wasn't actually sarcasm...::laughs uneasily:: Oh my, I absolutely **love** your fics. I'm just speechless here. Wow. I feel like it's my birthday, rolled into Christmas and everything in between!

I couldn't stop bouncing in my chair when I realised I was in your favourites list, and that this fic was in your fave fics list as well. I just went to re-read a few of your fics and your faves...'cos I know from past experience that you have some pretty good fics to read listed there and...wow! I still can't believe it.

Sheesh. I feel like a giddy teenager. Something I haven't been in a while. *grin*

.

.

**[OxBeachFlirtxO1] **::glomp:: I'm glad you liked what I did with Arthur. I always saw him as being quite a good, strong character, (well you'd have to be with so many kids, *snicker*) and couldn't see why he wouldn't put his skills to good use, even if it is behind Fudge's back.

.

.

**[Anime-fan, Meepa] **Wow. You mean you _still_ want to be a parent some day? Sheesh. It's a lot of work. Trust me on it. Don't _ever_ try and have a kid before you're **absolutely** certain it's what you want. *sweatdrop* Great...now I'm acting like my mom. 

But seriously, I don't know how old you are, but I had a slight accident and got pregnant at sixteen, was a mom at seventeen (*snort* and I was always a goodie-goodie two shoes when I was growing up. No parties, no drinking, no drugs, never went out...still haven't ever set foot in a nightclub, was a teachers pet, nicknamed 'Dictionary' and 'Thesaurus Girl' at school...then made one mistake and viola! Nine months later I had a delivery.) *grin* Wouldn't trade my eldest for anything in the world, but sometimes I don't feel like I'm good enough as a parent because I didn't wait, so I'm kind of still a learner at all this.

So...moral of the story...**wait!** And keep reading my fics. *snicker* 

Hugs, and er, sorry about the long, er...well, you know. Luv ya!

.

.

**[Ocean]**

Ocean

2004-02-11

3

Signed

Hello, and welcome back!  
First off, I just want to offer my condolences on what happened with your son, and my praise for the strength you have shown throughout the ordeal. I admire you greatly.  
Now, as for your story. I have just recently jumped... or more like, been pushed onto the Harry Potter bandwagon, so I am proud to say that I actually understand what you are talking about! I started reading your story before I knew the Harry Potter world, and I must say, it certainly helps to understand the genre when it comes to enjoying a story. Quite the insight, isn't it? And it only took me twenty-two years to learn it!   
I love your rendition of Yuugi. So rarely do you find an author who is willing to write Yuugi in a mature and powerful role. The strength, courage, and sarcasm is refreshing, and humorous in the sense that you have Yuugi think and act exactly as he should in the situation. I know that sounds funny, but I can't help but feel pleased when someone actually writes Yuugi the way he should be written.  
I like how you have characterized Yami and Yuugi. You didn't just make them the Light and the Dark, but you didn't just make them Yami and Yuugi either. I think you have blended the person and the magic very well, and have made each of them distinct individuals. Not cliche, just distinct, and believable. It isn't often you find a believe characterization of Yami and Yuugi anymore. Good job.  
The plot is developing very nicely. The sequence of events are smooth and well rounded. I do have a little difficulty keeping up with all the Harry Potter characters. Some, if I'm interpreting correctly (and if I'm not, just laugh and move on) to be your own characters don't quite seem necessary to me... please don't take that as a criticism! I'm not trying to be cruel, I'm just letting you know that to me, the number of characters you have introducing is a little intimidating. Perhaps they will prove their worth further down the line. I'm sure you have some ingenious plan that will explain everything to me.  
So, overall, I am thoroughly enjoying your story! You have me hook, line, and sinker. I don't care how long it takes, I am anxiously awaiting your next chapter!  
Until you write again.  
~ Ocean

.

.

Wow! Thank you! Thank You! *bows repeatedly*

You have boosted my esteem over a hundredfold with your lovely, lovely review.

I'm glad you like how I've written Yugi. I have written him in different ways in my fics, but they all have the same core rendition of his character. I don't know if you've ever seen the very, very first anime episodes...the ones that were *really* badly drawn, but a lot of how I see Yugi is based on how he and Yami were portrayed in that first series. (Oh God! His voice! His beautiful, beautiful voice! ::points to Yugi and Yami::)

Yeah, I know he was a bit of a wimp, but then combined with the manga version, then the Japanese anime and the English anime makes for a very interesting contrariety that I love to write.

I hate seeing any of the characters portrayed as two-dimensional beings, especially when the writers themselves could do better. It doesn't matter if I hate the character being written, it's still horrible to forsake the potential inherent to that character and to the writer simply due to their being either favouristic, or just lazy.

Well...PWP's aside that is. I mean, sometimes a bit of good fluff or smut is great. Yanno?

As far as them being Light and Dark singularly, I don't really think that's possible. Without light there is no darkness, and Yami could not possible be completely and utterly of one single orientation without something else existing to prove that he is there. Without the darkness, how can we prove that the light exists. It would be like explaining colours to a person born blind.

There's something I read once which stuck in my head. I don't remember who wrote it, so if you know who did, please let me know.

-sidefic-

There was a woman who had a child. The woman feared for her son's safety so she raised him in a single closet-like room. The child never saw the sun, never saw the sky, never saw flowers, or animals, never met another person.

One day, the boy asked his mother to describe the world outside to him. She explained about the different colours, about how people could fly in planes, about how the sun rose at dawn and set at dusk...she explained about the flowers and about the trees.

A few days later the boy drew her a picture. It was flat, and was not much more than a mess of shapes and colours. It was flat and two-dimensional. But the boy was proud.

"See mama." the boy said, after sticking the picture up on the wall, "this is what it's like outside, isn't it?"

The picture was lifeless and dull, the people flat and featureless.

The mother was horrified. She realised exactly what it was she had done. There was no way she could explain the world outside to someone who had never seen it, because her son had no way of understanding something he had never experienced.

-endfic-

There was a variation of this, about a God-like being who kept his people apart from others...and I've read about two dozen variables...but I have no idea where the first one originated. I've probably got some of it wrong...but it was about thirteen years ago that I heard this...so please, forgive any mistakes.

I think that Yami and Yugi are kinda like this. There is no way to explain them to someone who hasn't met them. They have a life that is dependent on more than their features and voices, more than their abilities and adventures.

Actually, I think that about Ryou and Bakura, and about Malik and Marik. But I just can't get inside their heads as well as I can with Yami and Yugi.

I have added quite a few OCs in this, haven't I? *laughs* Don't worry about them, they're just background. I'm a firm believer that the worth of a character can be determined by those he/she counts as friends, by those who count him/her as a friend and by their enemies. I believe that a character cannot shine unless they are truly thought of as real, which includes the world around them, and as we all know, the real world is a very unforgiving place, with lots of people. 

Don't worry about keeping track or understanding them. The real players are the YGO and HP characters, only one or two OCs will last the fic out, and that's just because I need them to smooth the paths. Well...except maybe for Adrian. I may not like him, but he is going to be important later on. *hinthint*

Thank you for being willing to wait. I don't like rushing if it's going to lower my fic's quality, and it's been harder to write...what with my youngest son's operation and everything that's been going on.

Whew...I'd better stop there, ne?

.

.

**[Earth Borne] **Yep...don't worry, Yami would **never** let something like this go unpunished. *smirk*

.

.

**[Anime-Blade]** I glad you like this. I didn't want to do a cliched fic, but I just couldn't get this plot out of my head. I love YGO and HP crossovers...well, actually just about any crossover (yep...I'm an addict) but I never dared to do any before this one. Heh. I'm glad I did.

.

.

**[Nemi]** *blink* Hogwarts? This soon? Nah. This isn't going to be that easy for our intrepid duo. I'm afraid they're going to be in for some nasty, nasty stuff first before they see the wonderful castle that is Hogwarts. *sigh* Poor dears. But yes, they will be meeting Sev, and soon. *dreamy sigh* Don't'cha just love that voice...*long sigh*

.

.

**[Silver Lily aka Blood Moon] **Yes! Write some more! Please? Preferably 'Alias of Chaos' or that 'Twelve Days of Christmas'. ::nods head rapidly:: Yes? Then I can stroke your ego...and you can stroke mine...it'll be a whole stroking thing!

*sweatdrop*

I cannot believe I said that.

Talk about butchering a BtVS quote, ne?

.

.

**[Luana Hime] **Harry/Draco? Hmmn... I guess you'll have to wait and see. You're probably right, since I adore that pairing, but there's a lot the HP crew have to go through before they can get together. Heh. And Kaiba will be entering the picture soon. So...I guess it's going to be a matter of who interacts better with whom.

.

.

**[RyuArashi] **::glomp-pounce-huggle:: Ryu-chan!! ::hugs again:: I swear, even if I lost all my other readers I'd still write for you. Wai! Your reviews always make me feel better! 

As for Adrian Waring...he'll get what's coming for him. Nasty bad man him. *glares*

There are _always_ fanatics. There are always people who are so determined to do the right thing, or those who believe that they are right and who are willing to do whatever it takes to ensure that their vision of how things should be are carried out. If you've never had to deal with people like these I'll be eternally grateful. I would never wish their type on my worst enemies.

I mean, how much history do you know? Look back on how many wars were started over something as trivial as what God a person believes in. There is no proof that God exists, other than what people feel in their hearts and their faith...yet look at the countless people who have died because of fanaticism.

.

.

**[Foreign Joy]** Thank you. I hope you get as addicted as me to crossovers...then we could exchange links!

.

.

**[AuroraIce] **Ooooh! A request for more Yami!angst? Yep...definitely. You know the saying, 'You always hurt the ones you love'? Well, I **LOVE** Yami and Yugi...so yeah...angst pretty much guaranteed. *wink*

.

.

**[Amarin Rose] **How did Adrian end up as an Auror? Well, how did Umbridge end up teaching? Or how come no-one ever discovered/did anything about Lucius? Why is everyone refusing to believe Voldie is back? How did Quirrell escape detection for so long? 

Face it, in the end, no-one is free from mistakes, no-one is ever truly open, and in times of war, the worst is brought out in everybody.

We don't go our whole lives being completely honest about everything. We routinely say things like 'Good Day' whether we mean it or not, we use white lies all the time, 'Yes, I'm fine' 'Oh, how nice'. And for some, being who they truly are is not something they share all the time.

.

.

.

At Mediaminer.org, many many 'Thank You''s to:

.

.

Protector of love between Yami and Yugi, Jadesaber, chipperke, vmr, Cherreh, ilpalazzo, Nicky, Holly Trest, Silent Sniper, Ooahati Elf, Vegakitty, Fallen Hikari, bebe, Mood, Shinigami24, C.M.Aeris, Toki Mirage, GemJewel, DMYamiyugi, /Anon/.

.

.

**[/Anon/]** *bows* Thank you, and many thanks for reviewing this fic.

.

.

**[DMYamiyugi] ***starry eyes* Ya think so?

.

.

**[Toki Mirage] ***wails* Nooooo! Please don't kill me! Waaaaah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I'm sorry. Please don't put a *sniffle* curse *sob* on me! I'll give you cookies. Nice, yummy, chocolaty-goodness filled cookies. Yes?

.

.

**[GemJewel] **Heh. I guess you'll have to read and find out. *grin*

.

.

**[Shinigami24] **Actually, the black fire is my own creation. There's nothing about it in the manga. Granted Yami uses some pretty sadistic methods to subdue and punish those who wrong his aibou and lose the game, but I've never come across black fire. I just felt like it was appropriate for him and this fic.

In my eyes, Yami from the English anime series is as different to the Yami in the manga as a rock is to wine. At least in the manga, for the most part he wasn't afraid to use any means at his disposal to do as he wished. Even if it meant freaking the hell outta people. In the anime he's mainly all talk and little action. 

*sweatdrop* 

Great, now I'm making him sound impotent. *sigh*

.

.

.

At Slashfanfiction.net:

.

.

Grasshopper, Dassani, Karachi.

.

.

**[Dassani] **Ooooh, another reader who sees Draco as a possessive Dom? Heh. If, and I do mean IF I were to pair up anyone with Harry, I'm afraid that Harry would be uke. I don't think he's weak in any way, but, that's just the way I see him. I think he makes a beautiful bottom. (In both senses. *snicker*)

.

.

**[Karachi]** I don't really think that Draco _is_ a baka in cannon. Yes he is rude, irritating, condescending, full of himself, overconfident, cruel...and many other things, but he is also a young boy who has grown up with prime examples of what he _shouldn't_ act like.

Until he grows up enough to be able to question everything he knows, then how will he ever know that his attitudes and actions are not only not acceptable, but that they are damning to himself as well as to others?

I'm sorry to say that Draco at the beginning of this fic will closely mirror canon!Draco, since no-one changes overnight. Yes, people can be affected by a single second, but it takes time to change, even if that person is actively seeking to change.

.

.

.

**[Story Advertising]**

1: Continued Survival by TeeDee

Yu-Gi-Oh! / Harry Potter crossover

As if dealing with the things life has already thrown at him isn't hard enough, now Ryou is being sent off by his Father to England, to stay with a man named Albus... (Harry Potter and YGO, what else!)

Shi-koi : I really recommend this fic to anyone who likes crossover between YGO/HP and who appreciates more than just a thrown-together fic. This story is wonderful. It is realistic, thought-out, and one of the best renditions of both Ryou, Bakura and the conflict and opposing feelings in their relationship that many people tend to miss. Even if you just take a look it'll be worth it.

.

.

2: Roll the Bones by Vathara

Yu-Gi-Oh! / Sentinel crossover.

Yugi, Seto, and Ryou find chaos in Cascade, Washington. Crossover with the Sentinel.

Shi-koi : If you like well written YGO crossovers, with a deep plot, spot-on characterisation, action enough to keep you gripping your seats, a full cast of Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Seto, Mokuba and Mai...then you have **got** to read this fic. You don't have to know anything about 'Sentinel' at all, trust me. This fic is easy to read, has excellent spelling, grammar and is actually **_exciting_**! There are Duel Monsters, Shadow Games and a whole bevy of angst.

.

.


	5. Chapter Five

.

.

.

You know, Ahelpfulanon, as much as I like your review, I don't particularly like or need your opinion. Sorry if this sounds bitchy, but I wrote that entire chapter in one night, literally from four in the evening until 6am the next morning. I didn't eat, drank over eighteen cups of coffee and consumed four doses of paracetamol in order to provide chapter four. INSTEAD of simply posting a 'Thank You' chapter, which I suspect would have been even more disappointing than a short chapter...which by the way ran to ten pages in my word program...in size TEN lettering.

I am writing this less than six hours after updating, and I would like you to note that it is NOT months later. In fact, I would LOVE to update regularly, but due to the fact that I lost EVERYTHING on my computer, all my baby pictures of my kids, my letters to everyone and vice versa...all the things I'd written over the past six years, losing a helluva lot of notes...character stats and little things I'd cataloged, logged, and noted for interest and for evidence have all GONE.

So. Forgive me if I decided that I wanted to at least write proper thanks to people WITHOUT emailing them individually...which quite frankly I haven't got the time, patience or inclination to do. At least I added SOME story to that last chapter.

Sweet Mary preserve us. I feel like ripping my hair out now.

And another thing...

I write for **_myself_**. Not for you, not even for everyone else. I write because when the mood and the muse strikes I can't help but write, or type. I start the chapters where they feel right, and I end them when they stop talking to me. If I had wanted to be cruel, I would not have posted, and waited for the next strike of the muse.

...Or didn't you notice that chapter two was rather short in comparison to the rest of the chapters? Hmn?

.

.

To everybody else:

I loved your reviews. Thank you. I apologise if I sound short, but I really have not had the best of months. I think my inner bitch is finally getting loose, not to mention it's also **_that_** time of the month.

I had figured that regular, if slightly shorter chapters of ten to twelve pages every so often would be preferable to a twenty page chapter every two months. Although this chapter ran to almost twenty pages.

.

**[Borath]** Thank You! Many, many thanks! Especially in regards to your response to Ahelpfulanon. That really did make me feel better, and your review was wonderful! It cheered me up and made me feel like everything was worth it. Hugs.

I'm glad you agree with the way I see Yami. Yes he is definitely a dark creature, and that is part of his appeal. But if that's all he was then I don't think I would have been able to respect his character as much as I do. It's the little things which count. It's the butterfly's wings beating, and the tidal wave on the opposite side of the world kind of thing.

And you have no idea how happy I am that you like that.

.

**[TeeDee]** Wow! You really _did_ go all out, didn't you? I read your review over and over again, then read it out to my other half. Thank you! I'm glad you got the references to the flowers. Every flower I use also has a meaning. For example, Peach Blossom means: 'I am your captive'. And in Chinese culture is regarded as a defence against evil.

P.s. I never say anything I don't mean. And you _so_ deserved that recommendation at the bottom.

.

I'll address the rest of the reviews in the next chapter. I want to be able to respond fully to everyone. Thank you all for your absolutely terrific support and responses.

.

Hugs all,

.

Love,

.

~Shi-koi~

.

.

*WARNING* This chapter contains some Yugi-torture. There is also YAOI (otherwise known as SLASH) as well as some control issues. Nothing too extreme, but still very unpleasant for Yugi. Plenty of angst and emotional/physical/mental trauma. Everything works out in the end, but just be prepared for some bits that aren't all sunshine and roses. 'Kay?

.

.

Stargate African Violets: For visual reference. Don't forget to remove the spaces, 'kay?

http:// www. african-violets.com / stargate_fantasy_example.jpg

http:// jimmythrasher.com / albums/album12/ abi.jpg

http:// heritageavs. margaretdentfineart.com / images/stargate.jpg

.

.

---*---

.

Chapter Five

.

(_the flight of the bumblebee_)

.

---*---

.

.

The boy was whimpering, soft kittenish mewls of pleasure that sent Adrian's heart racing. His eyes were glazed and over-bright, his body shivering uncontrollably in Adrian's hold. He had allowed the boy to speak sometime during his ministrations, focusing on teasing the tiny form before him to the edge of ecstasy and beyond.

A smile tugged one corner of his lips up. _So delicate...so responsive. Such a delightful Dark Angel._

Adrian sighed softly, relishing the satiny feel of hard flesh wrapped up in his hand, at complete odds with the softness of the rest of the boys flesh. His other hand skimmed lightly over Yugi's back, trailing down his spine with a feather-light touch.

Yugi didn't want to be here. Anywhere would be better than this...than these conflicting feelings. He was frozen, each limb burning so hotly that he felt icy cold. Because it wasn't really _his_ body anymore, was it? It was that man. He had taken it over.

Yugi wanted Yami. His beautiful, dark, protective, vindictive, ruthless, vicious, gentle, enthralling and utterly _his_ yami. Yugi hated being kept from what was essentially part of his own soul. But then again...who wouldn't be? The two of them together were truly Yin and Yang, although such a crude and often misleading and overused term couldn't really apply to them.

They were the Sun and the Moon, each fighting for dominance, yet ultimately bound to, and needing each other. Forever dancing in an eternal chase. The moon reflecting the sun's brightness, yet not without it's own light.

He knew people often saw them as that Yin/Yang, Yin being Yami, and Yang being him. 

But they were wrong. Oh were they wrong. 

Yugi was Kun to Yami's Li, the support to Yami's fire, who nourished Yugi's spirit. They were Khonsu and Amen-Re in human form.

They were balance and upheaval, restlessness and contentment. 

...and Yugi needed to find his strength.

"How can anyone so beautiful be so dark?" Adrian murmured, his attention completely caught on the youth before him.

"Not...not...dark." Yugi mumbled, his voice soft and detached, his head lolled against Adrian's chest, the fabric muffling his voice

Adrian pulled back, raising the other's head. "Not dark?" he asked, amused. "Then what are you?"

The potion was still working, and Yugi smiled. Once. Lightly. He couldn't lie. Didn't want to lie. He wasn't weak, but he had almost forgotten that.

Yugi wasn't a toy, _he_ wasn't a toy to be played with. He was more...he was _so_ much more than any mortal could have dreamed.

How could he have forgotten that?

But it didn't matter now. He could feel the laughter bubble inside of him, feel it cleanse his body of it's despair.

"What...what am I?" Yugi asked, his voice husky from his earlier screams. He chuckled, small shakes shuddering his abused form as he searched for the light he knew he carried, the pure energy he truly embodied.

"What am I...?" The question was aimed at himself, half whispered in Yugi's sweet, soft voice.

Adrian frowned. Something wasn't right. This feeling of unease was dissipating the desire he could feel for the boy, replacing it with something he didn't like.

He buried his fist in Yugi's tri-coloured spikes, yanking the boy's head back to stare into laughing violet eyes, the pain was still there, as was the shame. But there was hope there, mingled in those wide jewel-toned orbs that seemed to glow.

Then Yugi shut his eyes and _fell_.

He had done it before, when he had searched and found his love. His darkness, so he had to, could do, it again.

Yugi _reached_ down, so deep down that even he didn't know what was there. He was not weak. He had battled monsters, both human and creature alike, he had faced his deepest darkest fears and come out half-broken but alive. He had looked death and insanity in the face and stood up straight and proud and fearless.

Who was this man...this mortal to him, to tell him what he could and could not be and do? How could he have forgotten that he was strong?

Yugi knew though. He had come to rely on Yami for everything, had come to depend on his Dark other to take care of all his problems as his yami was prone to do. He had left a part of himself behind and in doing so left himself free to an attack.

He had become complacent, secure in his assumption that Yami was always going to rescue him before he could get hurt, before he had to do any more than wait.

And now he was paying for it. With his body, with his blood...

...but not with his soul.

Eyes the colour of amethysts faded and bled into a gleaming silver, glowing with the essence of Yugi's being. His tri-coloured hair rippled and changed, turning the same startling silver as his eyes. Gravity-defying icicles of purest diamond. Small arcs of white light crackled inside his eyes. 

High, unnaturally bubbling, tumbling laughter fell from Yugi's lips as he gasped for breath amidst the giggles, laughs and warm belly-aching bursts of joy. His voice echoed and danced like the moonlight over the waves of the ocean, their true depths unseen. It was the laugh of a hyena in play, never one to kill, never one to chase...but always on the field, following destruction.

"**_What am I?"_**

His voice hurt Adrian's ears. It pulsed and rolled, like no mortals voice ever should. The auror had once been privy to one of the great Albus Dumbledore's darker moods, when facing off what was left of Grindlewald's followers. Even though that had been virtually half a century ago he'd never forgotten the sheer presence and power that shone from the elder wizard.

That power was dwarfed now.

This child. This boy...it was like comparing a twinkling candle flame to the might of the sun. Words just did not do him justice.

"**_I am the Light. I am Yami's light. I am he-who-was-born-from-the-ashes-of-Darkness, I am the Challenge, the Mythos, I am the Radiance of Night and the Symphony of the Sun. I am the child re-birthed from the heart, the sorrow of the everlasting day."_**

Adrian shook his head. There was no way for things to have changed this fast. He couldn't move. His hand felt numb where it was touching those pale, cold spikes of hair. His belly twisted and churned, his instincts warring inside him, one half telling him to run, the other half commanding him to attack, to grind this tiny being into the ground.

It whispered at him to tear the boy as if he were a butterfly. Pin the youth to the table and make him scream.

"**_I am the one who was, and the one who will be again. I am harmony and accordance."_**

How could a boy have this much power inside of him? It was absurd. He was completely helpless, his body bleeding, his small limbs bound. And yet...why did he feel as he were the one being held?

"**_I am the Summer, I am Birth, I am Acceptance, I am Logic. I am Surrender and Selflessness, I am the Child. I am Loyalty and Play. Tenderness and Humility. I am Caution and Obedience."_**

Nonsense. That's what this was. The boy was trying to trick him. It was an illusion. It was the blood. That had to be it. Dark wizards could do anything with their blood. Maybe he was poisoned. That had to be it. He wasn't responsible for his actions. It was _him_ this boy.

_Yugi._ He needed punishing. His blood was in Adrian's mouth, sweet and bitter and oh-so rich. _He_ was using these words to confuse him, trying to escape.

"**_I am Guilt. I am Pity. I am Loneliness. When you are hurt, I am hurt. When another cries, I cry. I hold the World in my heart and I keep it Whole."_**

Lies. All of them. Lies. Of _course_ the boy was lying. He was trying to tempt him from his path. Trying to trick him. Darkness indeed. Adrian knew that Yugi was dark. Knew it and was vindicated.

All that delicate helplessness was a show, a false show. It had to be. That was why Adrian knew he needed to establish dominance over the boy.

Those petal-soft limbs, gentle eyes that twinkled like Stargate African Violets, and bore their many layered colours with beautiful, unrivaling ease, skin the colour of the palest white rose that just begged to be marked, all of it was to beguile him into thinking this boy, Yugi, was nothing but innocent. But he wasn't. 

"**_I am of the Gods, death and birth, trickery and truth. I am Purity of emotion, of Hope. I am Innocence and Betrayal. I am Ignorance and Delight. I am the microcosm of the Universe."_**

No. He had to see past the lies. Had to see the boy for what he was. Had to tear him apart and rip the falsehoods from his lips.

"**_I am Chunyang torn asunder and birthed in two. The Mother, the Father and Existence of Balance destroyed and re-formed..."_**

Adrian slapped him. Backhanding Yugi so hard he fell to the floor with a crash, the glass from the bottles that had shattered slicing his skin in tiny cuts.

"Nonsense. What trickery is this now?"

"None." Yugi's voice dropped and softened to a breath of whispered air. He coughed, a trickle of blood sliding from his lips to drip in teardrops to the glass-covered stone floor.

"Silent." Adrian snarled, but Yugi smiled once again, sadly, and shook his head.

"You cannot silence truth." he said gently. "And you cannot silence me."

"Then I will have to do it another way." The auror said darkly, drawing his wand and pointing it to the bloody, beaten and still smiling figure bound and naked on the floor.

The brilliance slid away, colours blossoming back in the boy's eyes, the splendour of his hair re-formed into the colours of blood and gold, merged through the darkest of midnight.

Yugi blinked slowly, and confusion clouded his amethyst gaze. He was a child once again, all of that power in him...gone...hidden, ebbed away into the appearance of innocence.

And for only the second time in his life, Adrian Waring, Second Commander of the First Line Division, Veteran of the war against the Dark Lord...was afraid.

.

---*---

.

"Niii-san! Niii-saaan! Oi! Nii-san!" The echoing cry followed the empty halls, eventually making their way to their target.

"In here Mokuba." Seto called out, knowing his brother would be able to hear him.

"Maa...Seto, why are you stuck in here? It's sunny outside, birds are singing, I have a date and..." Mokuba paused, the teenager blinking in confusion as his eyes took in the scene in the dark room.

His elder brother was sitting in the center of a large circle, each 045 degree angle sporting a small mound of...was that Earth and salt? And a bowl of water...a metal box...a glittering flame...a spiral of tri-layered powdered incense...

"You're casting!" Mokuba accused, waving a hand impatiently at the circle.

Seto growled lightly.

"I can't believe you!" The black-haired youth cried out angrily, "...you said I could watch you next time!"

"Mokuba!"

Mokuba stopped.

"Thank you." Seto pinched the bridge of his nose. "I am not 'casting' as such. You know I don't need props for my magic."

"So what's all this then?" Mokuba asked suspiciously.

"Did you feel anything odd last night? Then again, earlier today?"

Mokuba cocked his head to one side. "You know...Now that I think about it...I threw up about three times, and I got slapped by Naoko..." he shrugged then, "...'course, it could also be all the um...beer..." Mokuba blushed, trailing off at the increasingly thunderous look tightening Seto's features.

"Uh...I have to, um...go now." Mokuba sidled back out the door, waving once before running with an 'eep!' at the growl that followed him. "Ja Nii-san!"

"MOKUBA!!"

.

---*---

.

The doors slammed open, and Yami could feel at least six layers of spells shatter with vivid intensity. The pure warmth emitted from his light rushed over him in a wave of airy freshness...tinged in...pain?

In the room the brown-haired male's head whipped up at the sudden intrusion, his eyes narrowing as he realised what had happened.

Everything seemed to freeze as Yami took in the scene.

The room that was obviously used as a medical ward was empty except for the two figures off center and on his left. Papers, sheafs of parchment if he guessed correctly were scattered like stepping stones across a shimmering, glittering lake of sparkling glass and crystalline shards, cradling his beautiful, delicate other in it's harsh embrace. The light streaming through the windows creating tiny rainbows against the lily pale skin of his aibou.

Yami heard a gasp behind him. "Mr Waring! What...what are you _doing?"_

The small form at the man's feet groaned, hissing in pain as he tried to lift his head.

Yami couldn't move. He could see the blood and the cuts marring his light from here. Blood. His light's blood. The life-giving liquid which could bind, and call, heal and cast.

Yami saw red.

His eyes bled to a lava-dark crimson, his pupils disappearing as a flood of pure fire ignited in his veins. His fists clenched, and the corners of the room started to blacken with the Shadows that responded to their Masters' unconscious call.

_Yugi..._

"How _dare_ you disturb me!" The piercing, deep shout thundered through the room. His wand was immediately aimed at the intruders, and his eyes widened a fraction as they took in the appearance of the petite male at the front of the procession of outraged and horrified aurors.

"_'Baindo Tenka_'." Came the softly uttered words from the dark spirit's lips, and black lightning arched across the room, twisting and lacing around the shocked auror in a black web of bonds.

"How **dare** you?" The once Pharaoh hissed in a low tone that reverberated with horrifying power. "He is **MINE!"**

A low rumbling filled the room, shaking the walls, the dark spirit himself at the epicenter of the growing quake, the magic of the building and the ground itself giving it's energy to the spirit, allowing the shadows free reign.

The building shuddered again and a wall of shadows sprang up, cutting off the rest of the room from the three in the center, an impenetrable wall of living darkness.

"'S_hichitenbattou na...shittenbattou...'"_ Intention was half the spell, and Yami wanted this...mortal in agony. The words tumbled out of the spirits' mouth with no rhyme or reason, issuing forth in a flood of hatred and anger.

"'_Kagyaku, kurushimi o shihou.'" Justice in pain. _Yami thought viciously, his long, tapered fingers moving in intricate patterns in the air leaving sigils drawn in black and gold fire to float solidly before him, a sweep of his arm sending them unerringly towards the unmoving auror.

A crimson mist seeped out around the Pharaoh in a dark aura, caressing him with tongues of twisting flames.

The darkness called to him, reached out it's seductive hidden warmth to the one who was bonded to their master. Yugi could feel them closing in, seeking his light with a desperate, wary need. Then he knew. Yami was here.

"_...Ya...yami..."_

Yugi heard a deep bellowed scream of pure agony from directly above him. Yami was definitely here then. His sense of justice was truly exquisite. A pain for a pain, a life for a life. The true form of Judgment.

Curses bubbled in the air, ancient languages none had heard for a millenia floated around the room, true words of Power. That was something these mortals could never understand. There was a power in words. Each curse uttered by the spirit could be cast simply by speaking their names.

That was the true power...and thus the true danger of the Old magic. It had once borne the Shadows and given them life, just as those very words had ripped the heart out of his country and defiled their Gods.

It had been by using their names that the essences of the three Gods, Ra, Osiris and Obelisk had been sealed...and Yami knew every nuance of every name he used. He could create a spell on the spot and have it as powerful as any spell cast or taught over a hundred thousand years ago, in any language he used.

The man danced to their tune. His arms bending around, their bones crushed. Yami flicked a wrist, and the doll before him found his skin shredded. His legs held in and iron grip and _squeezed. _Blood frothed at the auror's mouth, and his eyes rolled up to the back of his head.

"_Y...yam...yami..."_

That voice. Yami paused. Revenge could wait. It was enough that the man was wounded. The dark spirit narrowed his eyes, and the man was flung back against the far wall, the shadows suddenly disappearing, allowing his large form to crash through the glass-shuttered cupboard at the end impacting against the solid stone wall with a deep thud.

Striding forward, Yami ignored the crunching glass beneath his boots and with one fell swoop lifted his aibou.

Those wondrous, luminous eyes of his love lay closed, and Yami whispered a word, the glass and ropes dissolving into air.

Yugi sighed once, quietly, in relief, burying his head against the spirit's chest. "..._Yuumei_." he whispered. _Light and Darkness._

"Iie, my Light." Yami whispered back softly, the harsh, taut lines of his face easing back into their youthful planes, "_Meian..._Light and Dark, balanced, together."

"_Aa..." _Yugi said, his voice a faint breath. "_...I like that. Balanced." _he took one more breath, a tiny, fine-boned hand reaching up to clutch Yami's clothes. "_...Together forever, ne Yami?"_

Yami nodded, clenching his jaw to stem the sudden overwhelming urge to cry. He brushed aside a strand of sweat-slick blonde hair away from Yugi's face. "Aa my beloved bright heart. Forever."

"_...I'm...glad..._" Then, one more shuddering breath later, Yugi fell asleep, his body, soul and spirit spent.

.

---*---

.

"I really can't say what it was." Ryou passed the brunette beside him a warm cup of green tea, settling back against the soft cushions of the sofa he was sitting on.

"I see."

"I'm sorry Kaiba-kun, truly I am." The pastel-haired boy opened his hands wide in a gesture of silent apology. "Bakura did say that there was something _odd_ going on, but he also said that it wasn't really something he recognised."

Seto took a sip of the tea, resisting the urge to pace around the room.

"What about Marik? Or Malik?" Ryou questioned.

A deep sigh was his answer.

"...or maybe not."

"I already went to see Isis." Seto gave grudgingly. "Those two wouldn't talk to me...even if they were available. Isis said something had caught their attention. Knowing them it was probably shiny and could be ordered via either a remote or a phone."

Ryou snickered lightly. "Yes. They do seem rather...fascinated...by those pay channels." He tilted his head to one side in curiosity, his chocolate dark eyes alight with impish laughter.

Seto finished the rest of the tea in one go, placing the cup back on the tray. "Thank you for the drink."

Ryou shrugged. "My pleasure. I don't often get many visitors. Bakura gets a bit..."

"Jealous?" Seto snorted.

"Aa. But I think it's more to do with the fact that he considers this partially _his_ territory, if you know what I mean?"

"Hmn." Seto nodded once. He felt that way about his office and his bedroom. Even Mokuba knew better than to disturb him in his room. His office he could do nothing about.

"Have you heard from Yugi since this mess started?"

"No." a shrug lifted his shoulders before he could catch it. 

Ryou frowned. "That's odd. Yugi is _always_ the first to contact us if anything big happens." He ignored the small shake of the brunette's head. Yes it was sometimes annoying, especially if Yugi phoned in the dead of night, or disturbed his, er, games with Bakura....but Yugi's heart was in the right place, and with all the things which had gone on in their past, how could he blame the other for being wary and cautious?

"Yugi can take care of himself. Or else Yami will. They are the strongest of us." That was said with a slight grimace.

"Aa, True."

.

---*---

.

"Yugi..." Yami whispered, cradling the still form of his aibou.

The shadows dipped and fell, disappearing into cracks and crevices, oozing back into the dark corners before retreating back to their true Realm, revealing a scene of utter devastation, this time not caused by Yami.

Yami turned back to the door, his anger barely held in check. "Remove that thing from my sight." he snarled to the aurors that had escorted him. Their eyes flickered to the prone tall auror at the other end of the room, then back to the petite male standing in the centre of the room, an even small form held protectively in his arms.

They had all seen one of their own torturing the boy in the arms of the other, even if it had only been for a moment. Two of them jumped to obey, not even trying to resist the command in that darkly threatening voice. The woman that he knew to be in charge stepped forward, her face even paler than it had been when she had had to face him when he had first awoke.

"Is...is there something we can do?" She asked hesitantly, her eyes flicking to Yugi.

"What manner of people are you, to allow such blatant mistreatment of those who have helped you?" Yami hissed.

She flinched.

"I...apologise. But we didn't know!" She said quickly, "Truly! We wouldn't have let this happen otherwise."

Yami tilted his head back, meeting her gaze head on. He was rewarded when she stumbled back a step. "I wish to see the one we helped last night. The man with the red hair and pure heart."

She blinked. "Arthur Weasley?"

"If that is his name, then yes. I want a room for my aibou so I may heal him. I do not want to be disturbed by any other than he whom I have chosen. Should any not heed my warning I will not hesitate to make an example out of them. Is this understood?"

The woman blanched. "I don't think that's allowed. We don't know who you are!" she cried out, turning her head rather than meet those crimson eyes.

"I would suggest that you comply, should you not wish to find that out." That murmur was enough to send a shiver of fear down her spine, and she nodded.

"I'll see to it myself."

The spirit smirked. "Good."

.

---*---

.

Mokuba grumbled as he walked down the hall from his bedroom. "Stupid older brothers and their stupid punishments. Not allowed to go out, my ass! I'm almost fourteen! Nii-san was running KaibaCorp at my age. It's not fair."

A quick glance down the driveway confirmed the lack of his elder brother's presence.

"I wish Yugi-chan was here. He's fun." The black-haired teen stuck his hands in his jeans pockets, sighing as he tried to remember the last time the other youth called him. It was probably only a week ago, but with Yugi and his Yami having been gone for over half a year, things seemed darker somehow, without Yugi's overwhelmingly bubbly brightness to cheer everyone up.

People were subdued, not unhappy, hell, even Bakura had seemed a slight bit more smug with the Pharaoh not around to mess up his slightly more shady schemes...but that spark was missing.

_Maybe I'm the only one that can see it. No-one else seems to notice it...or show it. Well, except maybe Ryou._ Mokuba thought as he walked to the games room, plucking one of his manga from the shelves and making himself comfortable on the oversized beanbag by a long window.

_I want Yugi-chan._ Mokuba thought sadly. _Then maybe nii-san wouldn't be so grumpy all the time. And I wouldn't feel so lost._

.

---*---

.

A room was found faster than even Yami would have thought possible, given the apparent complacency and lack of competent organisation. But the woman came back and mumbled something about the Ministry never coming across an occasion where the building itself changed to suit it's purpose.

Without his excellent and to be blunt, unnatural, hearing, Yami would have missed the exchange. But he was grateful he did overhear. He sent a brief pulse of thanks into the magic in the stones surrounding him, still slightly off-kilter though when a melodic ribbon of magic responded happily, before fading back into the building.

The woman never noticed the exchange.

"...was going to put in two beds," the woman was saying quietly, "...but this room came already furnished. Highly irregular." She pushed the doors open and stepped back, allowing Yami to enter without giving up his hold on the delicate sleeping burden in his arms.

Yami stepped inside and gave the room a quick scan, both visually and magically. What he found both amused and surprised him.

Physically the room was perfect. A dark wooden floor stretched out for well over thirty feet, a huge double bed on the left with deep blue coverings, and a seating area around a fireplace on the right. There were rugs spread out, and dark abstract tapestries on the walls which Yami realised with a tiny smirk were the impressions that the magic of this building held of him. The faint delicate scent of the Guelder Rose floated on the air.

Yes. This building knew a bit then of what he was. Good.

There was a door to the left closest to this wall, about twelve feet from the bed.. At his raised brow, the woman said 'bathroom'.

Yami gave the room another once-over, nodding his acceptance. "It will do. You may go."

The woman did an awkward half-bow, her face flushing a deep red in embarrassment when she realised what she had done, and she left the room as fast as she could walk, clicking the door shut quietly.

Yami allowed himself to grin as he walked to the bed and laid his precious light on the blankets, wrapping him in a soft cocoon of cotton and silk.

Then he checked the rest of the room with his magic. Tied into everything was a general ward, aimed to keep the magic of the entire building aware of Yami's needs. Interlocking with that were over three dozen smaller magical threads, seemingly independent of each other, and only partially aware of what the other was doing. There were charms to keep the light even, the temperature comfortable and steady, even one to notify each other if the bath was needed or if they were hungry, much as his servants would have done while he was still the reigning Pharaoh. Yami found this amusing.

A different level of service for a different culture.

Pity the magic didn't seem to want to make itself known to the people currently occupying the place...but from what Yami had observed, this was probably for the best. Nothing like a mortal with too much power to make a mess of things. They just weren't suited to it. Their nature was too contradictory, too close-minded, and far too easily lead astray by their own passions and needs, to the exclusion of all common sense.

Except for those select few who obviously broke the mold. But they were too rare, and not often in the right place at the right time. They tended to be the ones at the center of catastrophes and the main causes of changes. Yet they remained untouched by those around them. Oblivious in their innocence and their power.

Like Yugi. Like Ryou. Like Mokuba.

Then there were the ones touched by the darker magics, those who were almost balanced and could see the power for what it truly was, those who could wield both and not feel the strain of temptation.

Like Seto. Like Malik. Like Marik. Like Bakura.

Like himself.

Then there were those who should never have been gifted in the first place.

.

---*---

.

Seto dropped his coat over the back of the chair in the hall, heading in a beeline for the coffee-maker. He had enjoyed his visit to Ryou, their talking allowing him to realise just how few people there were that he could converse with as an equal...but he wasn't Yugi. 

He needed the constant challenge, the fight of wit and words. The passion and the pure freedom he felt when giving his all against a worthy opponent. Without Yami things just weren't the same.

The teen frowned as he took the milk out of the fridge, the bottle dropping to shatter on the floor as his eyes read the note stuck there by an innocuous kuriboh magnet.

.

~*~*~

.

_Dear Nii-sama,_

_Have gone to England. Borrowed your private jet. Am finding Yugi. _

_._

_~*~*~_

_._

Underneath that, the message continued, written a bit fuller.

.

~*~*~

.

_Sorry about that top bit big brother, but I figured you'd want to know the particulars before your brain fried with anger._

_I don't feel too good. You know that funny feeling you had? Well, you were right. I felt it too. I wasn't going to do anything but then earlier I could have sworn Yugi was hurting. _

_Yugi has always been there for me, even after all the things I did and said. He helped without question and always made me feel safe and happy._

_I can't let him down now nii-san. You understand, right? Just like I always know you're there to protect me._

_It can't be that hard to find Yugi and Yami, after all, they're famous!_

_You can ring me when I find somewhere to stay. I borrowed your extra laptop, the one from your bottom drawer. I'm going to see if there have been any odd power fluctuations in the national grid. That should help me pinpoint Yugi's whereabouts. _

_I have my cell phone, so you can yell at me when I land. And please don't have a go at the pilot. I forged a note from you to make him fly me._

_Love ya big brother._

_Mokuba_

_P.s. I promise not to drink _too _much beer!_

_._

_~*~*~_

_._

Seto could feel his eyebrow twitch.

Then, shattering the quiet of the massive mansion, was one, very, pissed off voice.

"**MOKUBA**!!"

.

---*---

.

Tbc...

.

---*---

.

.

Read and Review? Please? *sniffle* 

.

Hope you all liked this chapter. The next one will probably take a week or two to do, since I want to update some of my other fics. Love you all. Hugs and have a nice day.

.

~Shi-koi~

.

.


	6. Chapter Six

.

.

**A/N: **Where on Earth did everyone get the idea that this wasn't going to have the HP characters in it? I mean, it's only been five chapters. 

I have the pairings down now. They will be as follows:

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Draco/Harry, Severus/Seto, Ryou/Bakura, (implied Malik/Marik), (Heh. Not including Mokuba though. I'm keeping him all to myself! Muahahahahahaha!)

I have every intention of including Hogwarts, as a major hint in this chapter will show. But it's not going to be nice and pleasant. There is a **WAR** going on folks. People are going to be suspicious, mistrusting, angry, and tempers and emotions are going to be flying high.

Combine that with the fact that certain characters, ie, Yugi, Mokuba, Draco and Harry are going to be undergoing some changes, not only in their outlook to life, but in their relationships with each other, and that some people ie, Severus and Seto, both of whom carry many scars from their lives, are having to face things which any normal person would shy from, makes for some dark, but nicely fulfilling subject matter. Even if it is going to be filled with some unpleasantness.

As regarding the Voldemort issue. I firmly believe it is Harry's destiny to kill him. Yes everyone else has a grudge and the right to end his existence, and it _will_ no doubt be a team effort to destroy him...but this isn't going to be a 'YGO-tachi ride in, save the day, ride out in the sunset' type fic. Each character I include has a purpose, a reason, and I greatly admire almost all the characters in both worlds, whether I can write them or not. 

If you are reading this, be prepared for the long haul. I have no intentions of ending this within a hundred thousand words, and I'm barely touching the twenty thousand mark.

.

.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

**.**

**Mafdettk, SithelfJen, Karachi, RedTaurus, ChibiBoko, jesphoenix05, shadow/phantomness, kandra, kawaiililaznkitsune,j.denton, Rayna, Skittles the Sugar Fairy, CrimsonBobble, Drimith, Borath, yaoicrazy, shadow-demon18b, lil' mi, Anime-fan Meepa, Sabby-chan Yaoi Fan, what name isn't taken, Earthborne, Ghost Whisper, Phoenix Fire-Feather, HikariEryaviel, Kitty Neko, Miho and Erika, No-name critic, RunningInCircles, White Phoenix Eternal, Hiei Dragon Girl, Karasu8, Jenniyah, Cherry-San, Anime-Blade, RyuArashi, Toki Mirage, tati1, Teena M., Liona Skycat, Amarin Rose, Hillary, Lady Phoenix Slytherin, RunningInCircles, TeeDee, SilverLily aka Blood Moon, Mimiheart.**

.

.

**[Story Advertising]**

.

.

**1: On To You by RC Tanoshii**

storyid=1707327

Yu-Gi-Oh! / Harry Potter

AU Time has passed since the final battle between the Hikaris and the Yamis. Everyone has died except Ryou, who is no longer who he once was. The world has restarted and it is time for the last of the Shadow Magic to leave the living realm. X-over with HP

**Shi-koi: **I don't like advertising the usual types of fics, they have to make me stop and blink before I'd even consider adding them. This fic is one of them. It's not written in the usual YGO/HP crossover style, it's infinitely darker than most, and Ryou is just oh-so deliciously borderline. Not evil, or completely dark, but thrillingly cynical while still being _Ryou._

I have absolutely no doubt that when this fic is fleshed out a bit more it'll be a wonderfully captivating tale. There is already some wonderful angst going on, and the peeks we have of the interaction between Ryou, Harry and Draco makes for some promisingly juicy characterisations

.

.

**2: The Taur'i Pharaoh by FireSenshi2**

storyid=1392724

Yu-Gi-Oh! / Stargate SG-1

Crossover YGO/SG1. A legend states that a Pharaoh was the one to free Earth & SG1 are about to see how.

**Shi-koi:** This fic had me hooked by the time I got to the end of the first chapter. The overwhelmingly smooth weave of both worlds presents the backdrop to a surprisingly addicting storyline with startlingly accurate characterisations; something which is even more impressive when you consider the cast of characters involved - and a plot which could have been written in history.

You are dragged into the fic so fast that it makes your head spin with the possibilities, and on occasions I was barely able to sit still. There are some very insightful additions to the basic plot, and this fic has the makings of an unforgettable adventure!

.

.

.

---ooo00ooo---

.

Chapter Six

.

---ooo00ooo---

.

.

Arthur Weasley paced the length of the dark wooden floor, his customary good-natured smile absent, replaced by a dark, worried expression. He glanced up every so often to watch the young man sitting in the deep chair beside the open fireplace, his lean body almost engulfed by the soft upholstery of the overlarge sofa.

This deep inside the Ministry building meant that there were no windows, but the flickering light from the flames threw the room into perpetual twilight.

Arthur sighed once again, his eyes avoiding the bed where the tiny twin to the youth beside the fire lay, comatose.

"It's been three days." Arthur cleared his throat after speaking, his voice slightly hoarse from keeping silent for almost the entire day.

The figure beside the fire shifted slightly, stretching it's legs before curling back up on the seat, like a snake coiling on a rock. "I am aware of this."

"He's not going to wake."

The figure turned, crimson eyes piercing in the grim light. Blood-tipped midnight spikes of hair parted as the youth ran a hand through them impatiently. "You think I do not know this? You think I do not realise the state my aibou is in?"

Arthur ignored the strange word. The youth had not offered the meaning, and he didn't particularly want to break the strange truce that had sprung up between them by asking what had not been offered. Frowning, Arthur tried a different tack. "Have you given my suggestion any thought?"

The darkness around the fire parted, and the slim, regal figure stalked out, walking to the bed to sit carefully beside the unconscious boy. "I have."

"And?"

Yami let out a foreign expletive, the harsh, guttural sound fading into the room. "...And I would not trust one of these...medi-wizards any farther than I could drag them, were I an inch high and made of papyrus!"

Arthur rubbed his eyes tiredly. When he'd first been released from the two Specials keeping him in his office he'd been almost frantic, trying to find out what had happened while he 'd been detained. That had been almost half a week ago.

Wizards' debts were not something to be scoffed at, they were binding in a way that no-one could predict, especially if the other magical being involved was not a witch or a wizard. Arthur felt himself beholden to the two youths for saving the lives of his teammates, as well as his own.

He was under no illusion as to what the outcome of their bungled mission could have been. Things were getting dangerous, information was becoming increasingly twisted and false. Accurate sources for the activities of those who followed He-who-must-not-be-named were virtually non-existent.

There was a good reason for why he had been chosen to lead the mission, when he was not a battle auror. There were too many uncertainties regarding the plots and plans that went past those who worked for the light, and finding someone you could trust to watch your back was even rarer.

When the information had come through, it was simply too good an opportunity to miss, although some would have said the reasons were a damn sight more personal. With eight out of ten operatives already tied up, the choice of personnel whom the Light trusted was narrowed down significantly. With his experience in delaying, misleading, and a very carefully cultivated aura of clumsy enthusiasm, Arthur Weasley was the only person they could realistically send in after the rumor of missing muggle children was dropped into the Order's lap.

But no-one could have predicted this outcome.

The halls had been packed with terrified and worried Ministry workers when Arthur found himself released. Rumors had been flying thick and fast about the reason for the buildings sudden shudders and shakes, as well as the sudden shadows that had sprung up everywhere for an instant, before disappearing.

People were saying You-know-who had attacked and been thwarted, most possibly by the Untouchables or the Specials, after all wasn't the distinguished leader and Commander of the Specials here today himself? Mentions of dark wizards running rampant through the halls were considered and nervously brushed aside.

In all the rush, it had taken the red-haired auror almost fifteen minutes to get back to the infirmary where he'd last spoken to the boy he owed so much to.

He'd arrived to a scene of utter devastation.

Glass was smashed and glittering across the floor, red smears pooling in places, sending crimson coloured shimmers across the stone where the sunlight touched them. The beds were thrown about and in complete disarray, the medi-cupboards at the far end of the room mangled and broken. A handful of aurors were working, tight lipped and pinch-faced around the room, their eyes flickering up to meet Arthur's face with a clear sense of relief when he walked in.

The situation had been briefly and quickly outlined to him, and his eyes had widened with each progressive sentence. Arthur had been privy to the punishment the youth, Yami, had dealt to those Death-Eaters when his small friend had been mildly hurt. He did _not_ want to know what he did to Adrian.

Stomach churning, Arthur had clenched his fists, straightened his back, and followed the woman in charge to the room which had, quite suddenly, added itself to the building in preparation for the two youths who needed it.

She had whispered one last thing to him before knocking on the door, her hand gripping his arm in a deathly tight hold, her eyes hard and afraid at the same time.

This woman, who Arthur knew from the files had once been a first-rate instructor and fighter, usually undercover, spoke one sentence that sent shivers down Arthur's' spine. They were words she had never uttered before, not even when she had been captured once ten years previously and had to face weeks of torture, followed by a long period of recuperation, the results of which had ended her field career.

She spoke quietly, her voice ever so slightly breathless and strangled. "Be careful Arthur." She said, swallowing nervously, her voice quivering fractionally. "They scare me."

_They scare me._

By the time he had gathered his wits, she was gone, leaving a stunned auror on the doorstep of what could be an even greater threat than the Dark Lord himself. Because this youth here had someone to protect, and none fought as fiercely as those with something precious to lose.

Watching the youth tend to his smaller twin, Arthur felt he could forgive Yami his rash actions. Just thinking of the trauma his once friend had inflicted on the child made his stomach churn. Rape. Whether it had been carried through or not, the intention was there. 

The humiliation, debasement and loss of control could and most likely would have serious repercussions in the smaller boy's future. That innocence, that light and friendly concerned warmth that had been in the boy's eyes possibly lost forever.

Yes, Arthur could find himself hating his friend even more with each passing day.

It was even more horrifying considering he had children himself. There is nothing quite like the realisation of a parent when their child is in danger, and the moment the boy had risked his life to save a few strangers was the moment Arthur found himself feeling responsible for the small pair of twins.

When he'd knocked the door had opened by itself, the taller youth being on the other side of the room, a small, naked bundle of limbs in his arms. His red eyes had looked devoid of expression, but the taut line of his lips alerted Arthur to Yami''s firm control of his emotions.

When Arthur didn't move, Yami continued on his way, a side door opening and then closing partway behind the boy of it's own accord. The sounds of splashing water and softly whispered words in a deep, rolling tongue floated out into the room, but there was no reply, no lilting voice in answer to the almost desperate croons.

When Yami had carried his smaller twin into the room, clean, dried and naked, Arthur wordlessly helped dress him in the white shift he'd found on the bed, stepping back to allow the youth to tuck the small boy in the large blue-sheeted bed.

Then they had talked. Warily, with evasions and long pauses as each male took stock of the other, but eventually an unspoken truce was met.

Things were getting worse though. Since Yami had related Yugi's last words to him, the boy had simply not woken up. His eyes blank and lifeless when he'd checked them, his body unresponsive to everything Yami tried. On the second day Yami had suddenly collapsed whilst rocking his twin.

When he came to over eleven hours later, his eyes drawn with fatigue, his arms shaking, his legs too unsteady to walk on, he had gasped for breath and sobbed out one sentence, before falling into a natural, albeit fitful sleep.

_He is lost to me._

The horror, desperation and sheer despair in Yami's eyes had tugged at Arthur's heart. Thinking back now he had to stop himself from smiling wryly at the thought of having adopted, if only in his feelings for them, two extra sons.

Okay one son who seemed to be a malignant, vicious, darkly terrifying and oddly regal, and another who, with a single glance had brought out every overprotective parental impulse he'd ever experienced in one go, both wrapped up in the _strangest_ twin-like package he'd ever seen.

When Yami had woken up the next morning, he himself having left around two am and returned around nine-ish, Arthur had broached the subject of the nurses and doctors at a medical facility called St. Mungos. He'd suggested allowing one or two of their medical staff come examine Yugi.

The cursing that had met that suggestion had turned the air blue, figuratively speaking.

But now...

"There may be another way..." Arthur said, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

Yami raised a brow, waiting.

"I know someone. He runs a school and has many, many contacts. There is a nurse who works for him at the school whom I trust implicitly, and have trusted to take care of my kids there. She might be able to help."

Yami scowled, crossing his arms. "...and you think she could help?" he asked sceptically.

Arthur nodded slowly, his eyes earnest. "I don't like this any more than you do. I feel responsible. But by Merlin Yami! You can't sit here and do nothing!"

"I am not doing nothing!" Yami roared, one arm sweeping out to encompass the room. "I have stayed here even after out help was abused. Our trust in your people taken advantage of...my aibou...my light **_tortured!!_**" His voice rose, "I am not doing nothing!"

"Then accept some help!" Arthur shouted back. "He is going to **_die!_**"

Yami flinched. The air around him chilling a few degrees as the magic responded to his emotions.

"_Please _Yami. Let me help."

There was a long pregnant pause as Yami thought things over. "As you will." he said thickly, his voice subdued. "Get me your help and I will consider this allowing them to attempt to heal my aibou."

Arthur sighed in relief. "Thank you."

Yami's lips quirked into a self-deprecating half smile. "I should say that to you, if this works."

Arthur snorted.

.

---ooo00ooo---

.

The plane touched down with barely a shudder, as smooth as silk over glass.

"We're here Kaiba-san."

Mokuba stretched in his seat, quickly unfastening his seatbelt from the double-sized chair he'd ridden in. It was pretty handy having your own plane to fly in, especially since Mokuba doubted he'd have been able to do this otherwise.

His first landing two and a half days previous had been to Heathrow Airport. His base of operations one of the most private and luxurious hotels in Britain.

From there he'd started his search, using magical and mundane means.

While he didn't have the same sort of magical talent as his brother or Yugi and his friends, he did seem to have an inborn ability to control the natural world. Not really consciously, but he _felt_ and sometimes _saw_ things that others didn't. He never got lost as long as he could touch the earth, and there was an almost invisible connection between himself and those he counted as friends.

But it wasn't magic.

He'd first noticed it as far back as when he was a little boy, when Gozaburo Kaiba had adopted him and his brother. Seto had started to change after the first six months, his eyes losing their soft kindness, and gradually hardening into the perpetual ice that froze those he looked at with disdain.

Seto had done what he could to keep his little brother safe, but Mokuba witnessed a lot more than Seto thought.

He had started avoiding Gozaburo after eighth months, while Seto was still being trained. That was when he noticed his 'gift'. When he wanted to disappear the grounds seemed to hide him, the plants and grasses, branches, trees and bushes always managing to obscure him from view.

When he was chased once, the guard dogs turned on their trainers and allowed Mokuba to hide before Gozaburo realised that he had even left his room.

When he was upset, or when his brother seemed tense, he could always tell, even if he wasn't even in the same house, and when he was around his brother his touch would calm Seto down. 

Not to mention he always managed to understand what it was people actually meant, rather than what it was they were trying to say.

When he'd been kidnapped by Pegasus, he had managed to stay hidden on the grounds since the plant-life seemed to see him as one of their own. It was because he left the safety of the natural environment that he was re-captured.

He knew that it wasn't normal, but he'd never said anything to anyone, for fear of seeming like a freak, then when the truths about the yamis and hikaris as well as his brother were shared, Mokuba didn't tell anyone because he knew that somehow it would hurt his brother. 

As long as Seto thought Mokuba was normal, he would do anything to make sure that Mokuba led a normal life. But if he found out about Mokuba's 'gifts' he would worry endlessly about something he had no control over.

Mokuba sighed, rubbing his eyes as he discarded that train of thought. Somehow he didn't think that these were normal musings for thirteen year olds, no matter how advanced or mature. Then again, he could hardly be considered normal.

The short walk out to the waiting limo and the fifteen minute drive to the small, private estate that he would be staying at for the next few days drew Mokuba's attention. He knew it was just a matter of time before Seto followed him, and his brother was showing remarkable restraint in not jumping in the other company jet and flying straight over here.

Seto's one stipulation had been that as long as Mokuba rang every evening, and stayed in one of Seto's many properties, guarded by at least four bodyguards, then he would have a week's leeway before Seto involved himself.

For Mokuba, who had never been away from his brother if he could possibly help it, and vice versa, this was a massive test, both on his own behaviour, and Seto's patience and trust.

Although Mokuba doubted that he would have been allowed to be alone if it wasn't for the fact that Seto felt safer being alone on his property to use his magic. With Mokuba safely esconsed in one of his houses on the other side of the world, Seto wouldn't have to worry so much about shielding his magic and castings.

The car rounded a densely forested road and stopped, leaving Mokuba blinking. The huge metal gates seemed to blend in with the massive leafy trees on either side. True monoliths of nature blended seamlessly with man-made and curved metal.

Once through the gates, the grounds continued for a minute or two of forest, opening up to a beautifully green expanse of grass before a long, low-slung two storied house. There were smaller, multi-coloured trees peeking out from behind the walls, and a delicate rose garden to the right. The entire area was enclosed in on all sides by the forest.

The house was brick and glass on the bottom half, a long sheltered black-wood floored porch that was somehow oriental and western at the same time. The front doors were thick, dark wood, and the lower windows had equally thick frames. 

Deep flower boxes stood on the floor, a colourful arrangement of flowers and herbs giving of a delightful, woodsy, earthy scent.

The top half of the building was more in line from what Mokuba expected from Seto. Shimmering white material, not unlike fine marble or covered, sanded glass fronted the building, a dark reddish brown, almost black trim of tiny mosaic tiles reaching around the sides in an intricate pattern that Mokuba recognised from one of Seto's wards as being a protection spell, woven into the actual frame of the building.

No wonder Seto insisted that he stayed here.

The windows on the top half were long and wide, over four feet across in some cases.

"Sir?" 

Mokuba turned to the waiting man. "Yes?"

"The bags are inside sir, and your rooms have been prepared. May I show you?"

With a polite nod, Mokuba followed the man inside. 

The interior of the building was softer than Mokuba expected. A dark wooden floor gleamed under the hidden lighting in the roof. The hall he'd stepped into was open, leading directly into a long, wide, open-planned seating and living area that was sub-set into the floor. Four steps led down to the area, and a wide fireplace stood against the far wall, a rounded leather sofa and three custom-made rounded wooden and leather chairs sat around the leather sofa.

To the far left was a three-four-foot wide set of windows, or maybe doors, that opened up to a stone flagged garden/barbecue deck.

Immediately to Mokuba's right lay an indoor pond. It was six feet round, not too big, and it had a long eight foot by three foot trench leading to the right, put past the other wall to the rest of the pond, over twenty feet worth of it. 

Beside that was a curved staircase to the upper floor. Behind the staircase, leading off from the lounge was the dining area and kitchen as a quick peek confirmed.

The upstairs was just as stunning. Soft, honey-coloured floorboards, and cream, emerald and silver-toned decor made the place seem airy and bright. His own room a contrast of dark green walls in three layered imaging, smaller details, almost invisible unless you looked closely had been painted in shades barely darker and lighter than the main tone. 

A wide, low futon-style bed lay in the centre of the bedroom, cream sheets pooling on the sides, giving the place the appearance of an altar.

Mokuba grinned, sometimes Seto's humor showed up in the oddest places.

To the right was his private bathroom, complete in Japanese style, with a shower built into the wall and floor beside the bath. The entire room being waterproofed. The bath itself was over eight feet wide, and four feet deep, perfect for long, relaxing soaks. Mokuba knew if he checked the cupboards they would already be filled with all his favourite brands.

Mokuba turned to the man who was waiting patiently. "Thank you." he said, giving the man a nod.

The man nodded back before leaving.

Unclipping his mini-player from his hip, Mokuba dropped it on the bed, kicking off his shoes and socks, before turning on the bath and shower. He spent a blissful half hour in the water, before padding out of the bathroom in his bathrobe, trying to dry his hair which now reached his waist.

Dressing quickly in red jeans and a black top with an anime character plastered across it, and his hair braided, Mokuba sat cross-legged on his bed, booting up his customised laptop and booster. Within moments he was linked to every satellite around the earth, most of which his brother had already hacked and put in back doors to. 

They were the type that would never be found, after all, who could plan for a magical hacker?

"Right..." Mokuba muttered, setting off his trackers, "...let's see. Search for areas of concentrated energy, both magical and mundane, oddities in localised weather patterns, animal behaviour, and overlap each graph..."

The search continued for another hour, the data sectioned and plotted into his specifications.

The results were unbelievable.

More than two-thirds of Britain was covered by a mystical interference spell of some sort, in fact, it was so powerful it could even be natural. What was odd was that these disturbances didn't follow the natural ley-lines of the Earth.

There were three main disturbances that outshadowed the rest. On the surface, the magic in them seemed normal, but combined with the weather reports, the electrical disturbances, police reports...or lack thereof, land value, geological and demographic surveys, all pointed to some extremely dangerous and erratic magic.

The closest was in London, in the outskirts of the city. That in itself was strange, especially since no-one ever seemed to notice it. But then again, most people didn't really tend to see what was under their very noses. The second was in the Yorkshire Dales, around about the centre of the island that was the United Kingdom, the third lay in Scotland.

Each of these three centres of magic were old, older than most of the towns that had sprung up around them if the state of the magic in them spoke truly...but they were mere babes compared to his brother and the yamis. There was something not quite right about his results. His computer measured the magical data as easily as it did the electrical data...but something just didn't add up.

And he was no closer to finding Yugi and Yami than he was before.

.

---ooo00ooo---

.

"_Through Ancients' eye, and sandy tomb, By gift of Air, and Life renewed..." _

The sounds of steady chanting rumbled in the air of the darkened room. 

"...f_or time unbound, and might suppressed."_

The male in the centre of the room stood proud, his arms upstretched, his body clad in heavily embroidered dark blue robes, a long curved headdress covering his features down to his eyes.

"_Knowledge sought, and wisdom found, by creed and sign, and words command..."_

A light wind whipped up the long robes around the figure, two glowing spheres suddenly forming in the dual points of his palms.

"_Return and release!"_

With an earth-shattering cry, the figure threw both hands face down to the ground, the impact shattering the globes and sending an immense magical ripple thorough the fabric of both the natural and magical worlds.

In the aftermath, harsh panting filled the now black room, the magic-heavy air thick with the smell of sweat and the lightly bitter scent of blood.

In the centre of the room, Seto fell to his knees, one hand wiping the blood from his lips and nose. A moment later he curled up on the stone floor of his basement room, asleep.

There was no-one near to find him.

.

---ooo00ooo---

.

In life there is a delicate balance. A little trite, but true nonetheless. It can be seen in a million of tiny ways. The blooms of flowers in spring changing thought the seasons into the brown of autumn. Seemingly dead trees sleeping, only to flourish once winter's icy grip passes.

From the minuscule bacteria that keep our bodies functioning, the ever continuous workings of our bodies to keep themselves healthy, healed, happy.

Then there's the other side. The faint electrical traces that have been found, bio-electric chemistry and faint aura discolorations that can even be photographed, but which cannot be completely explained...these both helped to make up who we are, and how we see things.

But say there was a third issue. A component that was only present on a fraction of people. Not a gene, or a mutagen, not a reactive disorder...but a whole new type of energy that infused the body. 

Then...lets call these people magical.

This automatically destroys the balance of the natural world. Nature had things pretty much sorted, then these magical beings came about.

So they need to be balanced.

Imagine then that for centuries of being unbalanced, all the chaos that should have erupted in the natural world was being absorbed by another plane, another 'unseen' level of existence, one which had all the same composition and elements of the world they had originated in.

Then lets say that the constant influx of bio-information forced this 'other' level, this separate realm to manifest an almost duplicate copy of the DNA and Magical codes of the worlds that was sending the excess unbalanced magic through. These factors combined to birth creatures that were a warped version of the first, normal, creations. But since they were trapped in this other place, no-one could find out.

Then one day someone did find out. Someone over six and a half thousand years ago searched for a way of boosting his magic, and stumbled onto this warped, blackened, dark, twisted plane, filled with magic for the taking.

Only it was unnatural magic.

Shadow magic.

Chaos Magic.

This wizard changed, his own natural magic becoming unstable. He couldn't control it and he died, leaving the gates to this dark realm wide opened.

Creatures emerged and were set free. Vampires, a dark reflection of Elves fled, taking all traces of themselves and disappearing, thestrals, the dark versions of unicorns did the same. Ogres, the dark reflections of the giants were unable to comprehend what was happening, so they stayed in their realm, only a scarce handful managing to make their way into the outside world. Soon, hundreds upon thousands of creatures had escaped.

Most stayed in the area they were freed in, wanting to either stay close to their only source of Chaos magic, or too weak to flee.

The wizards in the area tried their best to subdue the creatures, new spells and enchantments being created continuously to stop the threat of the Shadows. Soon, the best wizards from around the globe managed to congregate and seal the gate.

Or so they thought.

What they actually managed to do was set a temporary seal on the passage between the worlds, but with the chaos inside running unchecked, they knew it wouldn't last. Their own magic was also changing, they were not wizards any longer, their magic warping into something new, something completely unseen before.

Thus the race of mages and sorcerers, priests and clerics was born.

Soon they found ways of harnessing the power they'd trapped, and they became ever cockier with each generation being born. The newer generations forgetting the huge number of their kind which had perished trying to seal away the magic. They had been warned that there were none strong enough to seal the Shadows again, should they be released.

People forgot this and carried on, the wizards eventually hiding themselves away when it became apparent that they were no longer working on the same wavelengths, their basic philosophies and beliefs slowly changing, their entire way of magic evolving into a never before seen darkness.

With the only way into the Chaos realm blocked, the wizards were forced to change too. Their magic beginning to balance itself. Darker magics, curses, blood rites and even death curses started to be created, the chaos having no other outlet.

The Great Red War began, and lasted for seven hundred years. When it ended, only a tiny number of wizards were left, those of the non-magical persuasion now outnumbering them a thousand to one.

The wizards fled, and hid themselves, magically wiping all traces of their existence as they licked their wounds and recovered. 

Eventually, they became mere myths.

During the wizarding war, the mages and sorcerers were also fighting. They forced the creatures they caught and tamed from the Shadow Realm, as it was now being called, to do their bidding. But even they were changing.

The chaos magic was trying to find a balance. Dark creatures bred and half their offspring were of other types of magic. Light, Wind, Earth etc, were all being born. The Darkness was finding it's strength, and becoming balanced within itself, it's creatures and inhabitants increasing in strength as time progressed.

It wasn't until a battle, nearly a thousand years later that the Realm of the Shadows was finally sealed for good. But, with it gone, the mages and sorcerers, priests and clerics disappeared, searching for other conduits of power.

They became forgotten as the years passed and they were never seen again.

And time, as it usually does, moved forward. The passages of her books losing all remembrances, the actions of the wizards and mages, sorcerers, priests, clerics and magical beings were lost forever.

.

---ooo00ooo---

.

_The room was hot, musty. The air stale and heavy. It's single occupant slept fitfully, sun-touched limbs slowly turning white from their lack of exposure to the outside world._

_Dreams, nightmares forced their way into his mind, dragging images of torture and death to the forefront._

"_You're a liar Harry."_

"_There is no Voldemort."_

_A single figure coalesced from the sudden mist that had sprung up, green eyes glinting from the darkness._

"_Nothing. That's what you are. Just a waste of space."_

"_You're a murderer Harry."_

_The figure stepped closer, the mist parting to show Harry his own face. The other Harry grinning madly, holding out a single blood-caked hand. His other hand held up the a severed head, it's long white beard matted and red, its eyes blank and empty._

_Albus Dumbledore._

"_C'mon Harry. You might as well accept it. You're a filthy wizard. Not a decent person at all. You're the one behind the attacks. Just you Harry. Just Harry. You killed him, your precious Headmaster. Didn't you always resent him in secret, wishing he'd never placed you with those horrible muggles? Well, you can be happy now Harry, just Harry. You killed him."_

_Harry stumbled backwards, holding his head in both hands. "NO! You're a dream! This isn't real! He's not dead! I don't...I don't resent him. I don't..."_

_The other Harry tilted his head. "Oh?" he said, blinking once as if he was hearing something incredibly silly. He looked down at the head in his hands and it was engulfed by a bright green flame, leaving not even a trace of ash behind. "Better Harry, just Harry? Don't feel so guilty now that you can't see him, right?"_

_Harry gasped in horror and took a step back, stumbling over nothing and falling in an ungainly mess of limbs on the floor. He wrapped his arms around his chest. _

_The doppleganger crouched beside him, his unnaturally green eyes glowing malevolently. "Face it Harry, just Harry. You've always wondered if you deserved being inside that dark horrid cupboard under the stairs. You felt worthless, discarded...an unwanted embarrassment."_

"_No..." Harry moaned, trying to cover his ears. The sounds carried through anyway._

"_Don't lie Harry, you can't remember. I'm you. You can't lie to yourself. You always thought you would be better off dead, didn't you? Then you found out you were a wizard. A wizard Harry, just Harry! You thought things would be better...only they weren't were they? No-one noticed or cared that you were always bruised and starved, battered and half-broken when you came back every year._

"_No-one cared or noticed that you threw yourself against every obstacle and every battle with a fervent, suicidal hope that that day would be the last._

"_Nobody cared, did they, Harry, just Harry?"_

"_NO! Ron..Ron and Hermione, and Mrs Weasley, and Fred and George and Ginny and Mr Weasley...they all cared!" Harry screamed out in defiance. He shook slightly as he forced himself to stand level with his dark reflection. "...and Professor Dumbledore worried about me. But it wasn't safe for me to leave the Dursleys_!

"_I was _never _suicidal! I was hopeful. I wanted to help people. Not die!"_

"_Really Harry?" The other Harry cocked his head to the side, a glimmer of a smile touching his shadowy features._

_Harry squared his the delicate line of his jaw, and jutted his chin out, his own dark green eyes sharp with anger. "You don't know me at all."_

_Delighted laughter filled the air as the other figure faded back into the mists. "I know you Harry, Just Harry..."_

"_You're not real." Harry muttered, clenching his fists. "Not re..."_

"...al. Not real." Harry mumbled in his sleep. He kicked the covers of his dorm bed off, rolling over with a frown marring his forehead. 

Sitting up with a gasp, Harry hugged his arms around himself protectively, biting his lip to prevent himself from making a sound.

Slipping silently from his warm, cosy bed in the Gryffindor boys dormitory, Harry wrapped his robe around himself and tugged on a pair of thick socks, padding soundlessly down the stairs to the Common Room below. The fire started up with a wave of his wand, and Harry curled up in a large chair before the flames.

By the time dawn broke, Harry was asleep.

.

---ooo00ooo---

.

"Why do _I_ have to go?"

Dumbledore sighed, sending a disapproving look to the long-haired professor before him over his small, half-moon spectacles. "Really Severus. Did you not read Arthur's report?"

A snort answered him. "You expect me to drop everything on the off chance that the report Arthur sent us about two muggle children may be accurate?"

"From what he said, I got the feeling that if we do not manage to mend the bridges that have been burnt, something terrible could happen. These two boys are not muggles, Severus. And I feel they may be of some help to us."

"...if they don't kill us first." Snape grumbled. "Poppy should be sufficient if they need healing."

"And if she is unsuccessful?"

Snape rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Fine. I'll go and _assess_ the situation. But I will _not_ stay for more than a day. Any longer and you can move them here or count me out. I am not going to allow some ragtag _substitute_ destroy my classroom while I'm off doing your dirty work."

Dumbledore smiled pleasantly. "As you say Severus. Can you be ready in an hour?"

"Fine." Snape uttered darkly, leaving in a swirl of black robes.

.

---ooo00ooo---

.

Arthur paced up and down the hallway outside the door to the room in which Yami waited impatiently. A worried expression was planted firmly on his face.

While he'd managed to persuade Yami to accept help from his friends, he knew that with the three-day delay, chances that Yugi could he saved were still slim.

Then there were also the rumors going around.

Adrian Waring had been admitted to St Mungos, although the reasons for his admittance were not widely spread. Most people seemed to think Adrian Waring could do no wrong, since he'd been fighting for the Light for over fifty years. He was legendary among the young recruits, and people were starting to get upset at the person they felt was responsible for hurting one of their own.

With Yugi unconscious, and Adrian no better, there was no concrete proof of Adrian's wrong-doings, since only six people had actually seen Adrian harm the boy. Yet the room, when it had been destroyed by Yami in anger was filled with Adrian's blood, from his skin being shredded as if by a hundred, thousand blades.

Compared to the eight-hundred strong staff of the MoM, (the Ministry of Magic), there was a good chance that the charges that were going to be brought up against Adrian would be dropped, or that he would be excused, some were already saying the Dark creature (Yami) had cast the spell to make it look like Adrian had been doing something wrong, then not allowed his younger 'brother' to wake up. Just to cause trouble.

Ridiculous. But then most people didn't like to change their world views, they clung to what was familiar and closed themselves off to th real possibilities,.

It was only a matter of time before Adrian was healed and awake, and Arthur worried that he may decide to take his revenge on the boy he taken under his wing. _Yugi_.

"Arthur." A kindly voice greeted, and it took the man a moment to re-gain his bearings.

"Madam Pomfrey." Arthur greeted. He blinked and frowned when he saw the person who had accompanied the medi-witch. He held back a glare, turning instead to the elder witch before him. "What's _he_ doing here?"

Madam Pomfrey shook her head in warning. "Really Arthur," she said, as if chastising a child, "I though you were above such pettiness."

Arthur turned to her. "Maybe normally, yes. But I fail to see what good can come from his being here. Didn't you get my report?!"

"I can assure you that this was _not_ my decision." Came the blunt interjection from Professor Snape.

"Fine. But I take no responsibility for you if anything happens!" Arthur snapped.

"Arthur!"

Arthur winced. "My apologies Madam. I guess I'm just a bit on edge. It was a nightmare getting Yami to agree to you coming...I don't know how he's going to react to _him_."

"But they're only _children_ Arthur."

"One of which annihilated over a dozen Death Eaters. The Ministry had to tell the bone shards apart by magic."

Pomfrey paled.

"Look, as long as you're no threat to the younger one you'll probably be safe. Okay?"

Two nods.

Arthur sighed. "Right." he knocked on the door.

A deep voice, laced with impatience answered. "Come."

.

.

---ooo00ooo---

.

Tbc...

.

---ooo00ooo---

.

.

.

.

.

.

Read and Review? Please?

.

.

This was, unfortunately more of a filler chapter, moving the pieces around the board into their proper places. I hope you all enjoyed it anyway though. 

I can't wait to write the next chapter, I'm better at actual battle and conflict scenes than I am with the necessary stuff. But it's important nonetheless.

Hugs,

Shi-koi

.

.

.


	7. Chapter Seven

-:-

**Chapter Seven**

_(wish upon a falling star)_

-:-

Mokuba was tired. Not physically, his head hurt from staring at the small screen of the borrowed laptop in front of him. The black-haired teen had resorted to scanning the newspapers for mentions of his exotic-looking friends. Yami and Yugi both being distinct enough to garner at least some attention wherever they went. The last sighting placed them in Cornwall three weeks earlier, which meant they would be long gone from that area by now.

_Dammit Yugi! This isn't like you. Why haven't you phoned or emailed us? You must have sensed the odd power in the air, and if not you, than Yami at least would have contacted Nii-san simply as a precaution! So where in Kami-sama's name are you both?_

Mokuba sighed, shutting the laptop down into sleep mode, closing the lid with a tiny _click_. He placed it beside him on the bed, falling backwards and tucking his hands underneath his head.

Five minutes later, he sat up, snatched the laptop and carried it to the study across the hall. He connected it to his brothers' network, setting off a search and analyser before he made a detour to the bathroom, grabbing a few tablets and heading back to the room. Mokuba knew there was nothing he could really do yet, so taking a quick time-out couldn't hurt.

With that thought in mind, Mokuba stripped down to a t-shirt and his shorts, curling up on the bedstead and staring at the ceiling as he tried to relax enough for the tablets to work. Fifteen minutes later he was asleep.

-:-

Mokuba felt something.

Sleeping in the mid-morning quiet, dreaming soft warm dreams, he felt it.

Something was waking up. Something was -_screaming-howling to the black night- _aware. It pulled him, pulsing through the blood in his veins, seizing him, dragging him into the waking world with -_sharp bitter hunger-_ a need so primal he knew it would haunt him well into the night.

Mokuba fell out of the bed, tumbling to his knees on the hard wooden floor. He found himself staggering upright, his loose hair blinding him as he tried to find his balance. He fell down once more, gasping for breath, his limbs trembling with the utter -_frightening-burning-**help me**-screaming- _terror that comes from nightmares.

Except, he was awake.

Mokuba found himself walking blindly, desperately seeking the earth until he ended up in the woods outside his house, his fingers -_pale-fragile-tiny-against Her majesty- _scrabbling against the soft soil, his fingers burying themselves in the just barely dew-moist dirt, his knees muddy, his forehead pressed against the grass.

_I'm here. _He wanted to say, but his lips couldn't find the words. He dug deeper into the loosened soil, unearthing grass, moss, roots from flowers and smaller plants. Tears he didn't know he was shedding fell in continuous _platt-platt_ drops.

He could taste something, not with his tongue, but with his senses, the same senses which called him here.

He could taste -_Oniisan-brother-pain-not alone-Seto- _something undefinable.

"Sir? Kaiba-san?"

Mokuba blinked, drawing himself together visibly. "Y-yes?" he asked raspily, his mouth feeling dry.

"Is something wrong sir?"

Mokuba paused, pushing himself up until he knelt, fairly steadily, on the disturbed earth. He could hear the hesitation in the bodyguards' voice, the uncertainty. He couldn't have been around them long if he was unused to odd happenings and the weird moods which often seemed to strike both Kaiba siblings sporadically.

"Nah, I'm fine." Mokuba said eventually, brushing the dirt off his hands. Some of it was still under his nails, but he didn't really care about that right now. There had been something about that energy which scared him, it was _big_, and very, very worrying. Mokuba frowned for a moment, he would have expected it to come from Yugi and Yami, except for the small fact that the magic _felt_ unerringly akin to his brother.

In the same way your skin prickles when you feel someone is in the same empty room, so he had felt the presence of his nii-san at the last moment.

-:-

The waiting was bad, drawn, time pulled and stretched, seconds lasting for hours.

Yami sat on the heavy brocade sheets beside his light, watching as the flickering firelight cast dancing shadows across his light's pale face. The knock at the door, when it came, was a relief. He called enter and was utterly speechless when a white and red berobed grey-haired dynamo bustled in and seemed to take over the room.

"I take it you are the Mr Yami that our Mr Weasley informed us about?" she nodded, continuing before Yami could even draw a breath to answer. "Good, good. You can tell me exactly what's been going on around here."

She took a moment to lean over the bed, her hand feeling the clammy skin on Yugi's forehead. "Hmmn. Not good, not good at all." Madam Pomfrey muttered, shaking her head and turning around with a flick of her robes.

Arthur stepped in, worried at the sight of a small frown and slight narrowing of Yami's crimson eyes. "Yami, this is Madam Poppy Pomfrey. She's the best medi-witch of our era, and possibly the best around in her field."

Yami gave him a nod of acknowledgment, his eyes fixing on the man in long black robes, watching as the lady spoke to him in rapid, hushed tones. The man looked up, and for an instant, Yami caught the tiny flare of suspicion and horror in the other's black eyes when their gazes met. His face though, remained blank as Yami studied him.

"That's Professor Severus Snape. He's a Potions Master. Poppy will probably need potions brewed specifically for Yugi. He was needed." Arthur explained softly.

"I see." At least one thing about all this was familiar then. A Potions Master along with a medically trained witch he could accept. Alchemy and potions were a great part of his life as Pharaoh, and great honors were bestowed upon those with the talents and power to create elixirs and craft spells. Seto Kaiba's previous incarnation had been such a man; and an extremely powerful one at that.

This he could understand.

"Mr Yami," Madame Pomfrey suddenly stepped into his line of sight, "Arthur here has filled me in on what he can and what he knows of this...situation." Her distaste at the circumstances surrounding Yugi's injuries seemed almost personally offensive to her.

"But?"

Her lips tightened. "But that doesn't explain Mr Yugi's current condition. Arthur has said that no-one has been allowed contact to heal the poor boy. You yourself have no wand, nor can I detect any use of potions. Just how exactly were Mr Yugi's obvious and physical injuries healed?"

"Why?" Yami's eyes narrowed.

"Because, _MR_ Yami, I have no wish to inflict greater injury upon your friend. That poor boy has probably had enough to deal with thus far. If I do not know what I am stepping into, I do not know how to help and will therefore be working blind." Pomfrey paused drawing in a deep breath. "Some of the spells I use will become harmful if used with another spell, ad some potions loose potency when combined with certain treatments. Now do you see what I mean? I could inadvertently harm your friend irrevocably without meaning to if you do not provide me with the information I need."

Yami thought for a moment, gaging the woman's intents, finally deciding to go with his instincts. "As you wish, Madame."

-:-

Professor Severus Snape, Death Eater and spy for the Light was rarely ever surprised. His grasp of events was highly developed, and he had a tendency to accurately predict the possibilities of any situation, a talent which had saved his life on far too many occasions while serving dual masters.

In this case, he'd felt a thread of niggling doubt, the unwelcome clenching of his stomach that always preceded a bad situation, and it was a gut feeling he had learned to trust, no matter that his mind was telling him that the possibilities of the patient he was accompanying Madame Pomfrey to see was nothing more than another unfortunate victim of the Death Eaters pleasure.

He entered the room the youth was in after Madame Pomfrey, staying in the background, his experiences teaching him that it was better to assess before drawing attention to himself. For once, Severus found himself extremely grateful to his paranoia as he caught sight of one of the two muggle boys on the other side of the room.

One of the boys, the one laying down was completely unremarkable to him, except for the atrocious hairstyle that could have come straight out of one of the Weasley twins prank boxes. Thin, pale, barely breathing and with virtually no magical aura to speak of, the youth was nothing more than a muggle.

But the other one...

Severus found himself swallowing suddenly, tightening his hold on his wand, a reflexive action he'd thought he'd already trained out of himself years earlier. For some odd reason, the second boy, while looking almost identical to the one lying down, gave off the richest, deepest and utterly terrifyingly magical presence he'd ever been near. The heavy, cloying feel of his magic hung in the very air itself, and seemed to curl around his body, seeping into Severus' lungs, tightening, gripping, sliding cold, icy fingers into every part of his magical center before dissipating when the youth turned his gaze, -_oh Merlin-crimson eyes-his Masters' eyes-death-blood-pain-burning eyes-power-threats-can't breathe- _hard red eyes assessing him.

A chill ran down his spine as he found himself unable to move, barely able to hold tight to his blank mask, pushing down the shudders he could feel trying to shake his body.

_Not muggles, _Severus couldn't help but think, _not even _human_, that presence, there's no way that child is completely human._

When the youth turned away, Severus suddenly found himself able to draw a harsh breath, gritting his teeth as he tried to control the weakness in his limbs. Dark times were already upon them, but this time, this time he didn't know which would be worse. His self-proclaimed Dark Lord master, or the threat this _boy_ represented. The greater danger, Severus knew, lay in the fact that this duo didn't _look_ evil, and _that_ he'd learnt from experience, was far worse.

He would have to keep a sharp watch on this pair if he wanted to survive what was coming, and if there was one thing Severus Snape was, it was a survivor.

-:-

"I just don't understand it." Madame Pomfrey muttered to herself, a frown pulling her brows together. "All the signs point towards magical exhaustion, but there's no response from him at all to the spells."

"Magical exhaustion?" Yami asked. "How do you mean?" There was no way Yugi could have become so tired that his body would have put him into a coma to heal. Not without at least leaving a sign that Yami could follow, or heal. The coma Yugi was in had completely wiped away his presence, magical and mundane. There was simply no consciousness left in the shell of the boy on the bed.

It was as if his very _soul_ had fled.

"Each magical being has a limit to the amount of magic they can channel. We each contain our own reserves of magic, but someone with a weak connection inside themselves, or with a weak will tend to find it harder to control their magic, and an overuse of magic will put them in a coma as their body tries to recover." Pomfrey said in explanation, her wand waving over the still motionless Yugi.

"I've seen this before with aurors in battle." Arthur said quietly. "But the 'Revive' series of spells _always _worked, and there were supplementary potions to keep their strength up while they healed naturally."

"Which aren't working here." Yami said. "So it is possible that Yugi is not in a magical coma then?"

Madame Pomfrey shook her head. "Honestly, I don't know. The symptoms are all there, but there has to be something else that I'm missing. I know you are not a typical wizard Mr Yami, so perhaps this is a result of his magic mixing with our type?"

Yami shook his head in dismissal. "No. That is not right. I have been inside him and I have found no trace of his presence, his personality. It feels as if his soul has fled his body. And as for his physical form...before I healed him, the trauma he went through was undeniably painful, but it would not have been enough to drive him so thoroughly from me."

"Inside him?"

Yami gave the woman a sharp nod. "I am connected to him. We can, in essence, see into the other's mind." Yami looked down, brushing a hand tenderly over his light's face, debating how much he needed to let the healer know. "I looked for his mind and I could not find it. There is nothing inside him. It is as though he is an empty shell."

Madame Pomfrey looked both horrified and curious. "I've never...! That's not leglimancy!" She leant forward, curiosity obviously winning. "You're telepathic?"

Yami snorted. "No. It only works with Yugi."

"You mean, like a familiar bond?"

Yami shrugged. "I have no idea. I do not understand many of the terms and peculiarities of your world."

Madam Pomfrey looked suddenly pensive. "Do you think you could, er, connect with Mr Yugi and watch from inside as I scan him, tell me what you see, if there's any reaction?"

"Yes." Yami nodded slowly. "Why?"

"The reason I cannot heal him, may be because there's some sort of barrier that being connected to your mind provides. If you are on the other side, you can tell me whether or not the magic of my spells is actually penetrating through to where his magical centre should be located."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Arthur asked.

Yami turned towards the redhead. "Dangerous? To whom?"

"Uh, well, I suppose, to you really. I mean, Yugi is in trouble either way, but if something were to happen to you..." Arthur looked pensive, his brows drawn together. He gave a sigh then, shaking his head as he gazed at the still form on the bed.

"There _are_ risks." Madam Pomfrey asserted, "but they are _not_ great. There's only a 7 chance of your being harmed in _any_ way."

"I see." Yami frowned. "But this should clear up any discrepancies in your diagnosis, right?"

"If there _is_ anything to clear up, then yes."

Yami turned to look at his light, the pale skin clammy to his touch and quite visibly in bad shape. "Do it."

-:-

It was free. It floated in the void of absence, completely submerged in the grasp of something which _Was_, and which _Was Not_ equally. It had life...once, but in this place, where time had no rule, where nothing existed but Its' own Law; life, and It's previous existence didn't seem to matter any more.

It had once had a name, a family. It had once treasured those It had loved, would still love, if It could remember them. But It couldn't. It had fled to this place to escape the torment of Its' soul.

Except...

Something was missing. It was not complete. There was still something preventing It from merging completely with the Void It resided in.

Something...not-human, but still, _important_.

The entity which was both the incarnation and current form of Yugi felt a sluggish call of power rouse It from Its' rest. It was torn in two directions. That fraction which was Yugi felt the _Call_ and tried to follow it home, but the parts of the soul which belonged to the entity It had been before souls were in existence baulked at the feeling It received.

Yes, Yugi and Yami shared part of their soul, but, where did they expect that soul to come from? For all of his power and wisdom, Yami had never thought to question just exactly _where_ his power had originated from, and thus Yugi's power. Combined, they held but a fraction of their true life-force, an existence which was far greater than their understanding could ever anticipate.

Now part of It had found one of Its' missing pieces. It had long guarded part of Its' reincarnations, of which the Pharaoh had been, as well as the much younger light. It was too powerful to fully merge with Its' children, but Its' power had been siphoned into them when they needed it, even without their knowledge.

Until the Young One consciously searched for It, reached for It, accepted It and willingly given himself up to Its' power.

Now, It wasn't about to give him up, It was not willing to lose Its' missing piece. When It had been whole, many millennia ago It had been more than a god, but It had split Itself apart to survive a war which had torn the Universe asunder. Fragments of It's energy had separated and evolved, each part needing the Whole, but not understanding that need. The larger fragments becoming entities, Gods and other creatures as influenced by the reality they ended in, each alive in their own right, until It had claimed them back. It let them exist until They called for It again, until They called for the merging, just as this one had.

And yet. It didn't feel right.

It could feel the other fragment searching for the part of Itself which was known as Mutou Yugi, the part of the mortal which was not human, the energy which the body had pulled inside itself while it had been but a gestating bundle of cells without proper form or coherence.

That part of Itself...it was not ready?

Understanding hit It bluntly, painfully, and It knew what it had to do.

Slowly, gently, It untangled the threads of It's existence from the youth It had so recently joined with, reluctantly freeing the fragment which was Yugi until only one last thread connected them.

Self-awareness began to return to Its' second fragment, his memories returning, first as a trickle of random experiences, until it seemed as though a floodgate had been opened and his entire life poured renewed into his very being.

The _Call_ came again, stronger now than before, and this time It could taste the magic behind the other's call. It backed away, unwilling to call back the last thread that connected It to It's newly released fragment. It hid the thread in the youths' life-essence, hidden from all eyes and senses but Its' own.

He was not ready, but It was lonely, and until It was called again, It would wait.

Even if the wait was another eternity.

-:-

It didn't take as long as Yami thought it would for the spell components to be prepared. Some things, like an anchor, were harder to arrange, although a quick wave of Arthur's wand soon solved that problem once Yami chose his medium. A small crystal orb about the size of his fist had been transfigured from one of the chairs, and Yami set about filling it with enough of his energy for it to be able to guide him back if things became tough.

Without knowing exactly what was wrong with Yugi, both Yami and the man he'd had introduced as Professor Snape were leery of using any sort of potion to aid the spell. They couldn't take the chance that Yugi's body would fall out of the precarious coma-like state it had fallen into and lapse into a true death.

When they were done, Yami settled himself on the bed beside his light, entwining their fingers carefully before closing his eyes and reaching out into his others' mind. As he drifted into the white expanse of nothingness which had taken the place of their usually manifested 'Soul Room' Yami could hear the faint sounds of the medi-witch starting her spell.

Then, after a long moment, there was just silence.

/_Yugi...? Bright heart? Can you hear me/_

There was no answer, although, somehow, by this point, Yami was half expecting the awful emptiness left in the shell of his light.

/_Yugi! Please! Answer me/_

Still nothing.

A terrible crushing loneliness enveloped the dark spirit, wrapping him in an icy cocoon of hopelessness.

/_Please my bright heart. Please. Come back to me./ _Yami pushed forwards, the lack of a physical form completely un-noticed.

/_Yugi, I have nothing but you. You are everything to me. You are the air I breathe, the life in my veins. Yugi. Please. Come home to me./_

For an instant, Yami thought he felt the briefest flash of life. His senses flared, and he found himself hurtling forward to the tiny flicker of life, pulling on the alien power behind him, consuming it, draining it from the woman who was trying to heal his light. The power boosted his own for a nanosecond, but it was enough, barely, for Yami to react.

He lunged forwards, his consciousness leaping towards the small flame which he _knew_ somehow, housed what was now left of his light. Of Yugi.

The tiny fragment of light seemed to dance just out of reach, pulled towards the opposite direction in a decidedly skittish manner. Yami paused, extending a fraction of awareness outwards, as he would have extended a hand had he still a body or form.

/_Yugi/ _He called softly into the bare expanse, aiming lightly towards the other presence. /_Yugi, please. Come back to me. I need you./_

There was a small flicker of -_recognition-fear-hope-anger-_ something, a tiny pulse of energy, before it faded back into itself.

Yami tried again, slowly floating forwards, using everything he knew to coax the other back to him. /_Yugi. I don't know if you recognise me anymore. I can't even tell if that's you I feel. Demo, Yugi, I think that you are there. I need you Love. I need you back so badly I can feel the terror scratching my throat with every breath. I cannot exist without you. I do not _want _to exist without you./_

The energy flickered again, and the sense of _Yugi_ that filled the expanse grew a fraction.

/_Yugi. We promised each other, remember. You and I, Light and Dark, Zutto. Zutto Yugi. Please. Come back to me./ _Yami paused, something had tugged briefly on the outer edges of his consciousness. It had to be one of the _Wizards_, he thought dispassionately, his entire focus slipping back to the light which was beginning to resemble the energy pattern he'd come to associate with his light.

The response, when it came, was more than Yami could ever have hoped for.

_/...Ya...mi.../_

If Yami's head could have shot up, it would have. /_YUGI! Yugi, stay with me, please bright heart, that's it, it's me, Yami. Please koibito, come back to me./_

Yami could feel the foreign magic trying to pull him back, and there was a sense of urgency in it. With a sudden start, Yami realised that he was only supposed to be a conduit, he wasn't supposed to be in this deep.

Not that he cared now. Resolve strengthened his decision, and the dark spirit tore away the other magic, slicing it out of his essence, in effect, cutting off the rope which tethered him to the outside world. The tiny orb which contained a trace of his magic was virtually un-noticeable from where he was, but there was no way in the seven hells of the underworld that he was going to leave the only chance which promised him a reunion with his light.

_/Yugi, listen to me, please. You went through something bad, something very bad. You went to sleep, and I thought I'd lost you. Please Yugi, if you can hear me, come back to me. I know you're trapped here because I didn't protect you, please give me another chance. You are everything to me, my light, please, I'm begging you, come back to me Yugi, come home./_

The light flickered again, the pulse of magic which felt like Yugi suddenly filling the area, as though a switch had been flicked, Yugi was just...there.

Caught between joy and a desperate, desperate sense of urgency, Yami gently surrounded the small ball of energy with a few tendrils of his own, wrapping it securely against him. Yami could feel his hold on his own personality fading, seeping away into the nothingness around them, he didn't want to even _try_ to imagine how on earth Yugi had survived here. For some reason, part of him wanted to just let go, as though he was finally home, but the greater part of his sense of self was determined not to waver from his path.

Utterly stubborn, and with a will that surpassed even the Pharaohs, Yami struck out towards the aura he could feel in the orb, using it as a traveler would a will-'o-wisp, and it was equally hazardous.

There were different degrees to the emptiness which surrounded Yami and his precious light, shades and tones of nothingness and horrifying, debilitating voids which promised oblivion.

The small orb of energy never seemed any closer, but Yami pushed forward, a desperate, trembling _need_ in him to get back to the 'real' world.

Onward. Onward he went.

-:-

Madame Poppy Pomfrey frowned, then swallowed the lump in her throat, her wand flashing into a complicated series of movements. Sweat beaded on her brow, and her face was screwed tight in concentration.

"Severus.." she whispered hoarsely, "hurry, I'm losing him. I need you to scan his mind, find out if he's close."

Snape clenched his jaw and steeled himself. It took barely a moment to find himself at the forefront of the boy's mind. But that's where the similarities to every other mind he'd ever encountered ended. Some minds were glaringly open, like the twit, Lockhart's, some were locked and shielded tightly, like Albus Dumbledore's and others were slippery in their traps and concealed deceit, like Lord Voldemort's.

But none were like this. On one half of his mental plane there was a small corridor leading off to nowhere, a few objects scattered around that had no meaning. On the other side a vast grey stone maze stretched out. Crumbled slabs of rocks vied for floor space in a few visible passageways.

Snape blinked, and the room changed. A scene worthy of M.C. Escher himself greeted him. Staircases leading off into mist, spiraling off into all directions competed for weirdness and contrasted sharply with a few scattered teddy bears and cards. There was even a comfortable-looking pile of large fluffy pillows beside them.

A few seconds later the landscape changed again. And again. It was always some mix of impossibility, some odd abstract creation, offset with a child's toys. The constant flux was better than any lock or key at keeping Snape, a powerfully gifted and trained Leglimancer, from gaining any sort of purchase on the true paths of the youth's mind.

There was a sudden pulse of energy from somewhere deep inside the maze which shimmered into being, knocking Snape back and driving the breath from him in the real world. A second later there was another pulse, stronger, thicker, and Snape could see the thickening of the wave of air around him.

He quickly pulled himself back to his own mind, gasping from the intensity of the relief he felt shudder through him.

"Professor Snape?" Madame Pomfrey called questioningly, "What happened?"

Snape drew in a deep breath and forcibly steadied himself. He turned his black eyes to the medi-witch. "That...child," he ground out through a jaw that he was having difficulties unclenching, "is not human."

Pomfrey frowned at him.

"There's nothing in that mind but madness." Snape said, stepping back from the bed. He turned in a swirl of robes and retreated to a safe distance. "I believe that whatever ails them will soon be over," Snape crossed his arms over his chest, looking for all the world as though he were back in his classroom, safe, "I felt _something_ returning. I want nothing more to do with them."

Arthur looked down at the faces of the twin-esque youths lying beside each other on the bed, the pallor of their skin belying Snape's words. He sighed and sat down on the edge of the cover.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head and raised her wand again, setting a simple spell on the two boys, before she too moved back. "Very well," she said flatly, "since there's nothing much I can do 'til they wake, we'll have to wait for them to return." Her face softened a minute fraction, missed by both men in the room. "If they return," she murmured to herself.

All three adult occupants could feel the life ebb away from both bodies, and Poppy had to restrain herself from throwing herself back into familiar routines and spells, her wand hand itching to let loose with everything she knew. She restrained herself, knowing that if the two were truly finding their own way back, whatever spell she cast may be detrimental to their progress.

She wasn't going to be the one that killed them.

It took a few more nerve-wracking minutes before a slight change could be seen in the two youths. First their breaths became slightly deeper, then their skin begain to lose it's parchment look, slowly colouring with a soft pink on their cheeks. After a few more minutes they started to stir, and Yami sat up suddenly, gasping in a raspy breath.

Yami's hands fisted in the heavy brocade covers of the bed, his ruby eyes wild and unfocused. With a sudden cry he twisted sideways and knelt above the other boy, placing his hands on either side of the still sleeping boys' face, resting his forehead against the other.

"Aibou," he whispered softly, with so much emotion none would dare name them, "my Yugi...my bright heart. Wake up little one, please, open your eyes and return to me." He paused for a moment, as though he could hear something they could not.

Then he sighed. "I know aibou, I know it hurts. But we aren't meant for that light yet, _you_ aren't meant for the next world yet Yugi. Please my bright heart...open your eyes?"

The room filled with a sudden rush of energy and magic so powerful the air in the room changed colours. Light streams of multi-coloured light exploded from the two boys, forming a solid manifestation of their combined magic, hundreds of ribbons of clear energy swirling in dizzying patterns and thick eddies around their bodies, before they were drawn back with the speed of a snapped elastic band.

Then Yugi opened his eyes.

-:-

It took almost seventeen hours for the figure on the stone floor to awaken. His body having long succumbed to the cold, shivers coursing down his lithe frame.

It took another two for him to reach the point where movement became an option.

"'K'so..." Tanned arms pushed upwards, a low moan suddenly accompanying the expletive as the figure tried to lift himself upwards. Taking a quick stock of himself, Seto groaned.

There was a smudge of ash around his body, the tools he'd used for his casting scattered and broken. The salt had disappeared, leaving a faintly gritty feel behind to the stone. Seto brushed off a few granules which still clung to him, standing unsteadily and shaking off the ash on his robes. He lasted long enough to climb slowly, laboriously up to his bedroom and collapse onto his bed before sleep over took him. He didn't wake up until a day later.

Something nagged him about his casting, something he couldn't quite remember...or place his finger on.

Flashes of an empty void, of faceless terror...indistinct mutterings and heavy breathing from a creature so massive he couldn't grasp it's size.

More flashes, of spinning through an empty space, filled with the scent of decay. Panic. Loss. The vague remembrance of throwing his magic forward into that chasm to try and escape.

...And, Mokuba?

Seto clutched his head as a wave of pain coursed through him. He stumbled unsteadily to his _en suite_ bathroom, dragging his hand through the cupboard under the sink for the large box of medicine he kept in there, beside the first aid box. He swallowed as many of the different tablets as he dared to, drinking the water from the tap, before sliding to the floor in a heap of scorched robes and and ash smudged skin.

He dozed off while the tablets started to work, waking suddenly with a dry mouth and aching eyes. On the plus side, the headache and pains were down to a manageable level.

Seto stripped off the torn and burnt robes, discarding them on the cool floor of the large bathroom, turning the shower on and waiting for the settings to regulate the temperature of the water before stepping inside under the three-sided spray of relaxing heat.

He moved slowly, washing himself as carefully as he could manage, and wishing he could trust himself to have a bath instead, but there was no way he was going to dare when there was a good chance of him drowning, he was so tired.

Once clean, he pulled his bathrobe on and grabbed a few extra towels for his head. The bed was a mess, streaked with the dirt from his clothes and flaked with dried blood from his face, so Seto walked to the closest guest room, one hand trailing against the wall for extra support. The closest room was decorated in shades of cream, which hurt his eyes, but it had a large, comfortable double bed. Seto collapsed on the covers and just managed to drag himself underneath them, bathrobe, towels and all, before he succumbed to sleep once more.

Seto slept fitfully, odd, half-formed images teased the edge of his consciousness, vying with old memories of a time when he was young and vulnerable. When he woke up, hours later, the feelings remained.

-:-

"Sir?"

Mokuba craned his neck around to look up at the large bodyguard. "Yes?"

The bodyguard looked slightly uncomfortable. "I think you need to see this, Sir."

"Okay..." Mokuba stood up and placed the book he was reading on the small table by the patio chair he was lying on previously. "Lead the way," Mokuba said.

The man lead him to the small area of dislodged earth he'd been scrabbling in early that morning. When he moved out of the way, Mokuba's eyes widened.

"The groundsman said that it just sprouted suddenly," the bodyguard explained, "and it grew at a fantastic rate, finally stopping when it got to this size, which took less than three minutes."

Mokuba stepped forward. In the place where he'd thrust his hands into the earth, in the same place his tears fell, there was a magnificent, if slightly ominous-looking, plant of some sort, one that he'd never seen before. Standing at more than eight feet tall, and with long pointed leaves in a deep bluish-green, it was the strangest thing he'd seen, apart from the covers of his dueling cards and games.

The plant had a thick main stalk, which was like a tree-trunk, only in a very dark blue-black, and tiny vines criss-crossed the entire trunk and trailed under and around the leaves, while delicate ice-blue buds peeked out from the entire plant-like growth, cradled or attached – Mokuba wasn't sure which – to long thin tendrils of the vine which embraced the plant.

"It's beautiful..." Mokuba breathed out softly, stepping forward and reaching out with a hand to stroke his fingers gently across the waxy surface of the nearest leaf.

"Careful Sir," warned the bodyguard. "You don't know what that is."

Mokuba nodded. "I know," he said, his back still to the man, "but I don't feel threatened by it." Mokuba stepped even closer, and leant forward to breathe in the oddly intoxicating scent he could just barely tell was there, his face brushing against the downy softness of one of the flower buds. The flowers in front and all around him opened suddenly and Mokuba blinked, opening his mouth to warn the bodyguard, when a sudden spray of a glittery, sticky substance caught him face on, filling his throat and lungs when he inhaled on reflex.

The last thing he saw was the black of the suit the bodyguard wore before he succumbed to the darkness calling him.

-:-

Tbc

-:-


	8. Chapter Eight

* * *

_A/N: Please note: I like Harry. I like Ron. I like Hermione. In fact, there are very few members of the entire cast (both from the books and the movies) that I don't like, and of which I believe Peter from the movie is my only real peeve (Bleugh!). I like Severus (good, evil, snarky, cruel...don't care which, he's such a good character to sink your teeth into when you want to write), I like Draco (snooty, abrasive, arrogant and still green to the ways of the world)._

_I am very fond of the whole Harry-Ron-Hermione friendship dynamic, and I _will_ be keeping them as friends, friends who sometimes fight, sometimes fall out, but who will back you in a tight moment, and who will be there anyway._

_So, to those readers who believe that in a story with slash/yaoi/shonen-ai the female character should be villainised, please, _please_, go away now. _

_Edit: I am never, ever, ever, going to use 'Mollywobbles' in a sentence in this story. --shudder-- That's just wrong, on so many levels._

_

* * *

  
_

*****---*****

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Eight**

_(Wherever you go)_

_

* * *

  
_

*****---*****

**

* * *

  
**

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

_Scotland, England._

_May 28th, 1998._

_11:15am_

"...so then I was saying..." Ron Weasley trailed off and nudged the black-haired boy sitting beside him, his eyes gazing unfocused out of a nearby window. "Oi, Harry, watch it mate. Binns may be boring as an old sock but at least pay attention when someone's talking to you."

Harry Potter, and Ron's best friend, blinked and turned his attention back to the book in front of him, sighing with boredom. "Sorry Ron," he said softly, "I didn't get much sleep last night, so I'm not quite with it all yet."

Ron frowned, his blue eyes showing worry. "You didn't, y'know, have any more..." he glanced about furtively, "_dreams?_"

Harry shook his head. "No, none like _that_. At least...not since a few days ago." Harry rubbed his forehead and contemplated resting his head on his crossed forearms, or whether or not Binns would notice his blatantly sleeping through his class.

"Oh. Okay then," Ron said, smiling with what looked like relief, and maybe a bit of concern. Not that Ron would say anything, for which Harry was grateful. Ron at least was a typical boy, not one to really mention _feelings_. Hermione on the other hand wouldn't have let things drop.

It was getting harder to act normal though. Harry figured he ought to be grateful for the fact that he hadn't had any Voldemort-related visions in a while, not since his _other_ dreams had started. Sometimes though, especially after he just woke up, he wondered whether or not he was better off, or worse.

With Voldemort he knew what and who he was fighting...but when he dreamt of himself night after night after night...well then, how could he possibly keep calm? How, when he was constantly fighting himself? How could he keep his emotional defences in shape?

He'd started dreading looking in the mirror each morning when he was dressing. The flat green-eyed stare he could see getting emptier and duller each day contrasted so vividly with the glowing acid-green eyes of the _faux_-Harry in his dreams, the _other_ Harry, the one who loved death and destruction and all things terrible and cruel.

The _faux_-Harry that he was afraid _he_ was turning into.

In the middle of the night, with the blackness pressing into him from all sides, smothering his courage, Harry wondered, what if all he was seeing was who he really was?

"Hey, Harry," Ron sounded uncertain, and Harry turned his head to stare evenly at him, "you know how 'Mione is always saying that we have to be more aware of things that happen around us?"

Harry nodded in bewilderment, desperately dragging his mind from it's mired tracks and into a level of normality approximating Ron's.

"Well, I was wondering..." Ron paused, and Harry resisted the urge to let his head drop back to the table, "'Mione is very...I don't know, sorta vague I suppose, but she's been giving me weird looks for a while, and I've been getting a sort of shaky feeling in my legs when she's around."

Ron glanced down towards Harry, his face both confused and annoyed. "Do you think she's been," he lowered his voice to just below a whisper, and Harry had to crane his neck to catch the words, "_practicing_ her homework on me?"

Harry groaned and had the sudden overwhelming _need_ to hit Ron with a hammer...even if it was only a foam one. "No Ron," he said with an exasperated sigh, "I don't think Hermione has been using you in a nefarious scheme to up her score marks by using you as a test dummy."

"Eh? I'm not dumb." Ron looked offended.

"To practice on, I mean." Harry clarified, belatedly realising Ron wouldn't get the 'test dummy' remark. Or at least it's entire significance.

"Oh." Ron nodded. "Okay. But why do I feel so weird around her then?"

Harry moaned and covered his head with his hands. "Oh Ron. I can't _believe_ you just asked that!"

"What?" Ron looked unamused. "What did I say?"

Harry snickered and peeked through his hands, his green eyes alight with mirth. "God Ron, don't ever change. Don't ever, ever change," he said, laughing quietly.

Ron sighed and slouched further down in his chair.

After class Harry slowed down, letting the others, minus Ron, race past to the Great Hall and their lunches.

"Harry, you sure you're alright?" Ron was walking beside him in his usual pose, hands in his pockets, shoulders slouched to de-emphasise his height, the longish red hair brushing against his eyes only slightly neater than Harry's trademark messy hair.

Harry shrugged. "Dunno really. I mean," he paused, obviously thinking about what he was trying to say, "I haven't been getting weird dreams of Voldemort," he ignored Ron's slight wince, "so things should be looking better, right?"

Ron scratched the back of his head and dropped his hand onto Harry's shoulder, making him pause and stop where he was. The both of them stood in the hallway as the noise gradually decreased and the long corridor emptied.

"Harry," Ron started, his tone more serious than Harry'd heard in a long time, "I know you've been avoiding the topic for a while now. I mean, I'd have to be dumb not to notice your sudden trips to the common room at night! I know you've not been dreaming of..._Him,_ but you've still been having trouble sleeping, or nightmares or...well..._something_!"

Harry looked away.

"I'll tell 'Mione." Ron warned him.

"About what?" Harry snorted. "So I've been having nightmares? Big deal. So what? They're not life-threatening, right? So there isn't a problem."

"Oh no you don't." Ron's grip tightened and Harry hissed in sudden pain. Ron let go and looked apologetic, but still determined. "Look, mate, we've been friends for a heck of a long time, even before 'Mione, and I sure as hell know when something's seriously wrong with my best friend. Now spill it."

"Why? What are going to do if I don't? Fall out with me? Drag me to Dumbledore? Oh, I know, you and Hermione are going to go gossip about how you can get me to spill my private thoughts and guts out for everyone to gawk at, right? No thanks." Harry push away from Ron and stalked away down the corridor, the opposite direction from the hall.

Ron kicked the wall. "Shit."

* * *

*****---*****

**

* * *

  
**

Harry waited until he was around a corner and out of sight before sagging tiredly against the closest wall, sliding to sit down with his knees tucked against his chest and his arms wrapped protectively around his knees. Harry rested his cheek against his knees, his glasses pushing awkwardly against the bridge of his nose from the light pressure.

"Shit!" Harry swore quietly but emphatically to himself. There had been no good reason for his outburst, and now he was feeling guilty at his loss of temper. For an instant Harry had felt utterly helpless at the recollection of his dreams, but even that was no excuse. Ron had been a good friend, and had been doing what any good friend would do.

_*Great going idiot,* _Harry scolded himself, _*way to isolate yourself even further. What happens if something happens and you could have done something about it by talking to somebody?*_

A few minutes passed in silence, before Harry reluctantly stood, brushed off his trousers and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Hey Harry," greeted Hermione, "took you long enough to get here."

"Sorry." Harry looked down at his feet as he slid into his seat. When he looked up to fill his plate, he noticed something odd. Ron was nowhere to be seen. "Where's Ron?"

Hermione shrugged. "He mumbled something and said he was going to be busy. Took a pile of those pasties and left." She gave him a closer look. "Did you two fight?"

"What? No, 'course not."

"Hmn."

Noting that she didn't look like she believed him, Harry quickly changed the subject. He'd try and make things up to Ron later, before Hermione found out.

* * *

*****---*****

**

* * *

  
**

The room was silent, except for Yugi's laboured breaths.

"Y...yami..."

Yami leant forward, resting his forehead against Yugi's. "Yugi. Oh by Ra...Yugi."

Yugi brought up a shaky hand, allowing himself the luxury of stroking Yami's cheek, before gravity overwhelmed his strength and his arm dropped bonelessly to the bed. "Missed...you."

Yami let out a sob. "I'm sorry, oh my aibou, I am so, so very sorry."

Yugi blinked, his face scrunching up in confusion. "Yami? Why?"

His eyes hardening, Yami muttered one word, "Waring."

Yugi shivered, closing his eyes. "Oh."

Madame Pomfrey discreetly waved her wand in a delicate and intricate pattern above both youths, scanning their vital signs and magical centres. "Severus," she whispered, "I do believe a few gentle healing potions, two nourishment potions and two strong doses of pepper-up will not be amiss."

Snape gave her a curt nod and silently strode to the far side of the chamber to fetch his supplies, obviously forgoing using his magic in an attempt to gain a few moments of relative privacy with which to steady himself. He did _not_ like feeling this vulnerable to his emotions, and it had been many, many years since he had been this unbalanced.

It was unacceptable.

Snape discreetly drank one of his own designed potions, milder than a calming draught, it helped clear his mind without dulling his senses, allowing him to utilise his skills in Occlumency to completely and utterly control his emotions, reactions and help blank himself of everything he chose, so as to enable him to cope with his current situation to the best of his ability.

He brought the requested potions to Poppy, placing them within her reach on the brocade covering of the bed, ignoring the occupants of the bed as best as he was able.

Arthur rubbed his forehead tiredly, suddenly feeling far older than he actually was. He watched as the two interacted on the bed, the older of the two far more overprotective of the younger than he would have thought possible.

Yugi's eyes flickered shut, and Yami watched over him, stroking his head gently, whispering comfortingly in his ear.

An hour later Poppy sighed, seeing as there was no more she could do. She turned to Arthur, motioning to the doorway. Snape followed a moment later and closed the door behind him quietly.

"There's nothing more I can do," Poppy stated, "it's up to them now. I'll tell Albus what's happened, and I'll see what I can do about him getting a message to Molly about what has been going on. I'm sure she's probably frantic with worry."

Arthur slumped. "She's going to kill me," he moaned, "bloody hell, three days, I'm so dead."

Snape snorted. Arthur turned on him and snarled in a fair facsimile of the potions master. Poppy shook her head, "You boys," she sighed.

* * *

*****---*****

**

* * *

  
**

Harry walked around the grounds, taking advantage of this moment of peace. It was nice and very rare that he got to appreciate some time alone. It was in that lull of time after dinner, but before bed, when everyone took advantage of the evening to do their own thing.

With his Firebolt slung over his shoulder, Harry meandered around the school, skirting the edges of the Forbidden Forest, keeping his distance from the buildings. He tried to collect his thoughts, his mind wandering backwards and forwards, his stomach churning, trying to understand his dreams.

There was something extremely disturbing about dreaming of your own dark side. To Harry, it was as though he'd pulled out his inner Slytherin and embodied him with all his doubts, fears, hate, anger and frustration. Everything he didn't want to have to face up to in his everyday life, conveniently balled up and buried under anything and everything he could think of, ignoring those parts of himself which he refused to face.

There was also something innately terrifying about coming face-to-face with your own dark side, and right now Harry **was** absolutely _terrified_. Could anyone blame him? His entire life seemed to be one bad thing happening one after the other, horror after horror after horror.

First there was Voldemort, actually most of it was Voldemort. Even the Dursleys could be traced back to Voldemort. That wasn't to mean that the Dursleys were working for Voldemort in any way, it just meant that his time in the Dursley household could be traced back to the night he was placed on their doorstep courtesy of the murder of his parents by the evil wizard.

Not a lot truly belonged to Harry, and it seemed at times but even his very life belonged to the Wizarding World. Everything from his reputation (which more accurately was due to his mother), to his freedom, was held out of reach, like a toy taken from him and held above him by the elder child making him perform tricks in order to win the toy back.

People who knew Tom Riddle, like Albus Dumbledore, often remarked on how similar he was to the older, and now evil, man. They looked alike, had the same gifts like parseltongue, power, ability and charm. Although in Tom Riddle's case he used it to exploit people, whereas Harry used it to save people.

Sometimes though, sometimes, Harry wondered if they really were all that different.

* * *

*****---*****

**

* * *

  
**

Molly Weasley, matriarch of the Weasley clan, was sitting at the kitchen table nursing a warm cup of tea when a loud crack echoed sharply across the Burrow. She stood up just as the door opened and Arthur stepped inside, looking anxious.

"You! You!" Molly exclaimed, tears springing to her eyes.

Arthur stepped forward, enveloping his wife in his arms. "Molly, oh Merlin's beard, Mollykins, I am so, so, sorry," he breathed out remorsefully, "I-"

Molly leant back and slapped him, before grabbing Arthur in a fierce hug and a desperate kiss. "The clock was going haywire," she whispered, her voice trembling, "I didn't know where you were."

"Molly," Arthur began softly, "I need to talk to you."

* * *

*****---*****

**

* * *

  
**

Dumbledore's office was a chaotic jumble of magical menagerie and a mish-mash of obscure trinkets. Faint whirring, clicking and humming could be heard in the background, not loud enough to annoy those inside, but enough that there was never a complete silence in the large round chamber.

Severus Snape stood in front of the fireplace, the heat magically dampened so only light was thrown off. He held a glass of firewhiskey in one hand, his other resting on the thick, heavily carved mantle. Poppy Pomfrey sat in a comfortable chair before Dumbledore's desk, sipping a cup of tea.

There was a screech and Fawkes flew in through the window, alighting delicately atop his perch. Moments later, Dumbledore walked in.

"Ah, Severus, Poppy," he greeted.

Poppy returned the greeting, whilst Severus nodded shortly.

Dumbledore took the large wingbacked chair opposite Poppy, a favourite of his which was spelled to be extremely comfortable. He flicked his wand and conjured his usual tea set, letting it float mid-air as it poured itself and the teaspoon added sugar and the milk-jug poured itself to the Headmaster's liking. The cup bobbed almost comically through the air to Dumbledore's hand, not a single drop falling.

Albus took a sip. "Severus, Poppy, anything to share about our new acquaintances?" he asked.

Poppy heaved a great sigh, cradling her cup and staring at the milky liquid. "Oh Albus," she said softly, "those boys..."

Severus scowled, sweeping from the fireplace to sit in his usual chair. "Boys or not Albus, I have no intention of being anywhere near them in the foreseeable future."

"Severus!"

Snape turned. "You saw them, but you had no reason to see into their minds. That one with the red eyes," Severus shuddered minutely, but still enough that Dumbledore caught the movement, "that...child, that child is _not_ normal. Or human," he added after a pause.

"My dear boy," Dumbledore began, looking slightly put out, "I'm sure --"

"No!" Severus cut in bitingly, "No. You weren't there, you did not see what I saw, feel what I felt." His hand tightened on the mantelpiece, and Severus turned away, his voice monotone. "The smaller boy, he is no threat except in that he commands complete and utter loyalty from the other."

Severus laughed hollowly, and shook his head. "Except. How vague a term to convey such meaning. The other boy, if I did not know better I would say he had been spawned from darkness and evil. His mere presence is threatening, and his abilities are both unknown and partially beyond understanding. His mind, oh Morgana, his mind, it is not the mind of a sane human being."

"Severus!" Poppy exclaimed. "You are exaggerating!" The matron shook her head angrily, turning to face the headmaster. "Those boys are little darlings. You're projecting onto them, Severus." She said sternly.

Dumbledore sighed. "I see." He drew in a deep breath. "Ah well, I suppose I shall be unable to form an opinion until I have seen them and spoken to them myself."

Severus snorted, then downed his drink and placed the glass heavily on the wooden mantelpiece. "Good luck." He nodded tightly to Dumbledore and glared at Poppy. "I am retiring for the night. I'm sure Poppy can fill in what you wish to know. Goodnight," he said, although from the tone of his voice it may as well have been a curse.

Poppy watched him go in consternation. "That man," she grumbled mildly.

"So, Poppy, how are they doing?"

"The little one, Yugi, is slowly recovering, by the looks of things. We didn't stay longer than a few hours after he awoke, so I cannot say if he will relapse, unfortunately, we were, well, _encouraged_, to leave early by the other one, Yami. I believe he wanted to reconnect to Yugi, and _vice versa_."

"And your opinion of them?"

Poppy gave him a small smile. "Very attached to each other, that's the first thing you notice. Yugi wasn't awake for long, so I can't say more for him, but Yami. He's, well...I'd say he's wary, maybe a little bit cold? Arrogant in the way most teenage boys are, and, oh, I don't know, there's just something about him that makes you want to be more than what you are. If nothing else, he has a very powerful presence."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful, his lips pursed and his eyes unfocused. "Are they a danger, do you think?"

"No." Poppy shook her head. "Although I wouldn't suggest separating them or attempting to harm them. I suppose you could say that they will not be a danger unless provoked. I haven't managed to get the whole story of what happened at the Ministry and what I have managed to glean has been all over the place with conflicting views and some _very_ confused workers."

"I would like to know what your views would be about placing them in a long-term ward at St Mungo's, just until the younger is completely healed." Dumbledore stated mildly.

"Would they go, you mean?" Poppy snorted and waggled a finger at the headmaster. "I don't believe the boys to be a danger, Albus, but I don't think they'll allow themselves to be carted all over the place when they are in, what they believe to be, a hostile environment! No, that won't do."

"What about bringing them here?"

Poppy gave a small laugh. "Same principle. Plus, I don't believe they should be forced to be around too many strangers. Yugi needs to heal, and he will not do so unless he and Yami both feel safe. Hogwarts will be nothing more that a large establishment about which they know nothing."

"Well," Dumbledore said with a sigh, pushing up his half-moon glasses and taking another sip of his tea, "I do believe I'm stumped."

"You know," Poppy started off thoughtfully, "if you really want to, you could always use one of the abandoned suites Hogwarts used to have available for visiting family."

"Perhaps," Dumbledore said, "although you do realise that none of them have been in use for well over two hundred years?"

Poppy shrugged. "It was just an idea."

* * *

*****---*****

**

* * *

  
**

Molly Weasley hummed cheerfully the next morning as she prepared breakfast in the brightly lit kitchen. It was a much simpler affair than usual, since all of her children were now away at school. The pot on the stove whistled a tune and Molly poured it out in two mugs and placed them on the table just as Arthur stumbled into the room, yawning widely.

"Morning," he said sleepily.

"Good morning dear," Molly returned, smiling fondly. She placed his breakfast in front of him, her smiling widening as she saw his face light up in delight. It was one of the many things she loved about him, how expressive he was. All of their children had inherited it to some degree, but it wasn't quite the same.

Gathering her own breakfast, Molly flicked her wand, allowing the magic out freely to tidy up as she ate opposite her husband, enjoying the gentle quiet and comfort.

When they were finished, and everything was cleared with another flick of her wand, Molly sat back down next to her husband and took his hand in hers. They had plenty of time before he needed to floo into work, as they always arose at the same time every day, and since neither of them had to worry about the time it used to take getting their children up and dressed, it meant that their free time each morning had increased significantly.

"Molly?" Arthur questioned, blinking a bit.

"I was thinking, about what you said when you got back." Molly sighed, looking away for a moment., When she turned back her eyes were full of warmth and understanding. "You know," she said finally, "I always did have a soft spot for strays."

Arthur's face lit up brilliantly.

* * *

*****---*****

**

* * *

  
**

They spent the day in bed, finding each other again, each reassuring the other, reaffirming their bond, their connection, and most of all, their love. Yami did it with gentle touches, and his constant presence, his arms wrapped around his lighter half, whispering words that would have sounded like gibberish to any listeners – not that there were any.

Yugi did it by smiling, and allowing the contact, reveling in the gentle touches that were so different from his torture at the hands of that...that...man. He did it by allowing his magic to touch Yami's own, allowing and encouraging his spirit to gently buffer Yami's own, greater presence, allowing him self to be wrapped up, physically and magically in Yami's spirit and flesh.

They weren't healed, but they had accepted that fact, knew it intimately and were prepared to work through it.

Neither of them mentioned Adrian, neither needed to, but they were both fully aware that consequences would eventually arise. They simply didn't care to worry about it now.

"Yami?" Yugi eventually asked.

"Hmn?"

"Are we going home?"

Yami opened his eyes and moved slightly from where he was laying alongside Yugi so he could look into Yugi's eyes. "Do you want to go home?"

"I...I don't know. I think, I want to keep helping these people, and I don't want to hold the actions of one man against the rest of them."

"But...?"

Yugi sighed. "I'm scared. A little. I almost lost myself, which would have hurt you. And, and it wouldn't have happened if we hadn't gotten involved with them, with these people."

"We are not bound, bright heart, to this land, or to these people. Should you wish to stay, we shall stay. Should you wish to leave, we will depart. None here will stop us, whether they wish it or not." Yami stated quietly.

"I don't want to be ruled by my fear." Yugi said eventually, biting his lip in worry afterwards.

"Then we shall take things as they come, and decide along our journey."

Yugi smiled, burrowing back into Yami's arms as his dark tightened his hold around him. "Agreed."

* * *

*****---*****

**

* * *

  
**

_**Tbc.**_..

* * *

***---***

* * *

_[Edited out the 'bold' error – 24-25-2009]_

_

* * *

  
_


End file.
